Meeting the Parents
by bluegirl-783
Summary: Inspired from one of my past stories... Joseph and Clarisse have been married two weeks, and Joseph decided to take Clarisse to introduce her to his parents... what's going to happen?
1. A New Couple

_This is different to my other story (which I'm currently developing!) and it's going to a lot shorter, but I hope you like it!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

It was a beautiful August morning that Clarisse Bonnell (formerly Her Majesty Clarisse Renaldi, Queen of Genovia) opened her eyes to, two weeks after the 'almost wedding' (although there had been a wedding), and a week after her granddaughter had become the new Queen of Genovia. She lay there, blissfully happy she didn't have a schedule to keep, and recalled the events that led up to this moment... it had all happened so fast- Mia returning to complete her training and succeeding Clarisse as Queen, the challenge from Viscount Mabrey and his ceaseless attempts to sabotage Mia's future, Joseph....

It had been a chaotic, trying and somewhat distressing time, but it had all turned out well- especially for her and Joseph... she smiled over at her husband of two weeks sleeping beside her, still unable to believe it.

After many years of devoted friendship (which had developed into something very special- love), Joseph had proposed to her in the garden where they walked daily, and while she had wanted to say yes immediately, and with all her heart, she couldn't, not while Mia's future was so precarious.

The sight of his face when she tried to explain it to him, several nights before the wedding, still haunted her, even though she knew he had forgiven her.

"As if there was anything to forgive," he said gently when, as they sat together on the couch after dinner the previous evening, she had tried to apologize again. "I didn't even give you the chance to explain anything, although, deep down, I knew why you made that decision- you did the right thing."

"Still...." she still felt guilty, but Joseph frowned at her.

"Clarisse, if you try to apologize again, I'm going to have to kiss you... in fact...." she leaned over and pulled her into his arms. "I think I might just do that anyway!".....

"Daydreaming, are we?" she heard him say, and she turned to see him sitting up against his pillows, smiling down at her, and she smiled shyly in response- it was still a little strange (in a good way) to be married to him, to be together all the time and to wake up next to him, but they had been together a long time, and it was what she had always wanted... It would take a little getting used to, but there was one thing she was certain about- every time she looked at Joseph, her knees turned to jelly... she was crazy about him, and that wasn't going to change... she just wanted everything to be perfect....

"Well, madam?" he broke into her thoughts again, and she realised she hadn't answered his question.

"Well...." she began, fluffing up her pillows and sitting up beside him. "I was just thinking how lucky I am that you married me, despite what had happened before the wedding.... and how wonderfully new it is to wake up beside you every day," she added softly.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," he mused with a smile. "But it did happen, and I'm with you always...." he caressed her cheek gently before leaning over and kissing her tenderly. "And I really love that part!"

He still couldn't believe they were married, and he could sense she was struggling with the same thought, but he knew she was happier than ever- they just needed time to get used to each other.

"So, what's the plan for today?" he asked as they both climbed out of bed and threw on their respective robes.

"Whatever we want!" Clarisse said with a gleeful smile- apart from Joseph, doing nothing was one of the best things about retirement, and she loved knowing her life wasn't scheduled and regimented to the nanosecond. "Personally, I don't mind what we do," she said teasingly before they collided in the doorway to the bathroom.

"After you," Clarisse said quickly, stepping back.

"No, ladies first," Joseph argued hastily, also stepping back as well.

There was an awkward pause as they looked at each other- it had happened several times over the past two weeks, and Clarisse was beginning to despair that they would never be comfortable together as a married couple, and she loved living with him.

After a moment, seeing that Joseph wasn't going to move, Clarisse hurried into the bathroom, but she was still pondering the problem when he came back out.

"Do you think we're ever going to be comfortable together?" she asked in a subdued voice and Joseph didn't hesitate to embrace her- despite the awkwardness, they were very close emotionally and physically.

"Of course we will," he said confidently, feeling just that. "We're just going through a slightly awkward stage as two independent people in the process of merging two lives into one. "Don't forget, I've never been married and have lived a bachelor life, and you've been on your own for a long time...."

"Longer than some people may suspect."

"So it will be a little challenging... but," he added, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "YOU don't need to be perfect around me, or make sure everything is perfect. I fell in love with Clarisse, a person, not a robot, and I love all of you, imperfections and all," he teased and she had to smile at that.

"You're all I want, so why don't you both just relax? Everything is going to be fine, baby."

Clarisse blushed at his words, realizing he was right- she had been trying too hard!

"So," Joseph changed the subject, leading her out by the hand to their waiting breakfast in the living room. "What is the first thing we should do today?"

"Visit Mia" they said together, laughing- it was becoming somewhat of a tradition, but Clarisse liked knowing Mia was alright.

000

Mia was working in her (formerly Clarisse's ) study, but she looked up with a smile when Charlotte informed her Clarisse and Joe were on their way in. Mia had had no idea about the secret relationship between her grandmother and Joseph until Clarisse had told her, but she had watched them closely after that, at the reception, and she saw plenty that demonstrated they were in love...

Like Clarisse shyly stealing glances at Joseph during the reception; or Joseph looking at her as though she was a precious jewel; or the way she blushed as they talked, her hand resting on her knee; or the way Joseph had held her close when they had their first dance, or kissed her hand when he thought no one was looking... they really were in love....

Despite the fact that their relationship had been, according to Charlotte, 'the worst kept secret in Genovia', Mia had found the shy glances and obvious attempts to keep things private (although their obvious happiness put paid to that) sweet and endearing- their relationship obviously meant more to them than anything else- and she was ecstatic for them. She had never seen Clarisse so open, her reserved guard down than she had that day, but she hoped that it would continue...It obvious was, as they usually showed up sometime in the morning, just to see her....

"Good morning newlyweds," she said with a smile as they settled in chairs opposite her. "Grandma, doesn't it feel weird not to be sitting where I am?"

"At first it was," Clarisse laughed. "But now...no, darling, I'm more than happy for you to be in that seat."

She was very proud of Mia- now that she was crowned, and Nicholas was her boyfriend, she was over her insecurities and fears, and was rapidly gaining confidence and experience- she really was meant to be Queen.

"So how's life in the lap of luxury?" she teased Joseph, who only laughed.

"Who needs luxury? I've been living amongst it for years... this is so old," he pretended to look blasé, while smiling affectionately at Clarisse, and Mia wished she had the courage to ask them about their relationship. Clarisse, seeing her wistful expression, realized this and vowed to tell her about their relationship in the not to distant future- she wanted an even closer relationship with her granddaughter, and this would help.

"Is there anything I can help with?" she inquired with a smile- although all the time in the world in her hands was appealing, she also felt she needed to offer her assistance.

"No way, Grandma, you're retired! You just enjoy life with your husband, and I'll ask for help when I need it!"

At Mia's words, Clarisse froze slightly... husband? She hadn't heard it said in that way before, although she had heard it many times over the past two weeks... of course he was her husband, she knew that, but to hear him described as that was wonderful and that it was true... dreams really did come true... She really was married to Joseph Bonnell... they really were a couple!


	2. Clarisse's Story

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! This is a different story to what I've usually written (and shorter!) but it's great fun and I hope u keep reading!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

There was a brief pause after Mia's comment before someone coughed in the doorway, and the three of them turned to see Scott standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," he began awkwardly. "But Joe, I need to have a word with you...it's a security issue."

Joseph pretended to glare at him for a moment before turning to look back at Mia and Clarisse with a grin.

"Despite the fact I'm now retired, I'm still a very popular man," he quipped before standing up, squeezing Clarisse's shoulder gently. "If you ladies will excuse me..."  
"You're excused," Mia said formally but with a wide grin- she was very fond of Joe and he obviously made Clarisse happy.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he replied, just as formally, before turning to Clarisse. "I shouldn't be too long," he added and she patted his arm reassuringly, not at all minding that Scott needed to him. He had been the best, everyone always looking up to him, so it was natural that he would be consulted from time to time.

"I'll be fine- I'll stay here and keep Mia company."

"Yes Joe, she'll be fine," Mia added. "I was only pretending to work... Just kidding, Grandma," she said hastily as Clarisse gave her a look- even though their relationship was getting closer, there were still times when Clarisse intimidated her, something she was sure Clarisse didn't mean to do, or want to do to her.

Joseph hesitated a moment longer, vacillating between Scott and Clarisse's needs (and where he wanted to be, which was with his bride), but seeing that Clarisse seemed perfectly happy remaining where she was, he squeezed her hand before turning and heading towards Scott.

The room was even quieter once Joseph and Scott's voices faded and Mia tried to think of something to say before Clarisse suddenly spoke up.

"If you're too busy, I don't mind going out into the garden."

"Oh no, no, I've got most of the urgent work done... boy, Grandma, it really must have got boring after a while!"

"Yes, it did get rather tedious and repetitive," Clarisse agreed with a smile. "Your grandfather usually palmed it off onto me, so I usually did it all, not liking it very much, but Joseph often accused me of being a workaholic."

She laughed at the memory- there had been several times when he had said that to her, and she had protested hotly over the accusation, angrier than ever at Rupert for putting her in this position.

"It isn't as if I wanted this job!" she retorted on one occasion, before realizing that Joseph was grinning at her, having successfully got a rise out of her.

She was still smiling at the memory when she realized that Mia was looking at her, half curiously and half wistfully, and Clarisse thought... maybe, while Joseph was busy, this could be perfect opportunity to tell her about their secret romance... she seemed eager to know, deserved to know and Clarisse wanted her to know...

"Grandma," Mia suddenly blurted out. "I know this may seem like an insolent question, but... can you tell me a little bit about your relationship with Joseph? I watched you at the wedding, and saw how in love you are, but...." she paused, looking timid.

"I'd like to know how you met, and how..." she trailed off, looking embarrassed, but Clarisse only smiled.

"It's not an insolent question at all, my dear, and I don't mind you asking... it was the worst kept secret in Genovia, despite our best efforts at discretion, and everyone knew- including your father."

"Dad knew?" Mia looked and sounded surprised. "How did he know... and how did he take it?"

"Well, he and I had always been close, so he was 100% behind us... as I recall, he said, on more than one occasion, 'you two flirt so much, why don't you do us all a favour and admit that you're crazy for each other... and then get married!'" she chuckled at the memory- he had been right on that score. "He used to annoy us both by trying to matchmake, but we sorted it out ourselves... As for how he knew..." she smiled sweetly. "The maids know everything."

"I thought so!" Mia crowed- she had heard that quote from someone else, and only a fortnight ago.

"Anyway... we met when he came to work at the palace as a junior bodyguard. It was two or three years after Rupert and I had been crowned and the boys were growing up so fast. I didn't really notice him at first, there were too many young men at the palace, but I soon became acquainted with him when he was assigned to my security team..."

She paused again- she hadn't thought about their initial meeting in a very long time... she mainly remembered when they realized they had been attracted to each other... very, very attracted to each other... before they realized it was love...

"So?" Mia encouraged, and Clarisse realized she had been daydreaming again. "Handsome?"

"Yes, although I didn't focus on that in the beginning... to be honest, all he was was another man who was going to protect me, and keep me in my gilded cage..."

"Sounds awful," Mia said sympathetically, although she now knew how Clarisse had felt.

"Yes, but it was part of what I had to accept in my life.. Anyway, for quite a while, Joseph was just another anonymous guard in my team, before something happened... something very dramatic...."

_00000_

_Ever since she had been a child, Clarisse had loved riding horses and she had continued to do so when she became Princess then Queen. She knew some of Rupert's advisors didn't approve of her riding (particularly when she didn't ride side saddle, like she did when inspecting the troops on the rare occasion Rupert wasn't available), but Rupert surprisingly supported her._

_She tried to ride twice a week, but it had been several weeks since her last ride when she finally went down to the stables, accompanied by her usual coterie of bodyguards, two of whom rode with her while the others kept a close watch._

_Chantilly, her favourite horse, was already saddled and waiting and, after giving her a pat, she gracefully hopped onto the horse, ready for a long, almost solitary ride, away from Rupert and the palace... _

_Unfortunately, Chantilly didn't seem to want that as she tossed her head, snorting and pawing the ground. Clarisse reined her in firmly, used to her dramatics, but that only seemed to make it worse as she continued to toss her head and paw the ground before she suddenly began bucking, Clarisse startled but holding onto the reins and saddle as the bodyguards on the ground moved in to calm the horse before... suddenly... Clarisse was thrown off completely, the world going black as she landed on the ground..._

"_Your Majesty... Your Majesty...?" she heard a voice calling from far away in the darkness, and she groaned slightly as she opened her eyes. After blinking fuzzily several times, her eyes focused enough to see someone with dark brown eyes and hair, a goatee and... was that an earring?... kneeling beside her, three faces gazing down from above._

"_What... what happened?" she asked groggily, trying to move her legs to stand up but the man kneeling beside her stopped her from doing more than slowly sitting up._

"_You were thrown off your horse, Your Majesty," he said respectfully in a low voice, something Clarisse liked immediately. "You need to stay still for a while," he added as she tried to stand. "Does your head hurt? Can you move your legs and arms?"_

_  
"I have a headache, but I'm fine... really," she said gingerly as she realized that her riding helmet had been removed as she shook her head before trying to stand again, pain shooting through her left ankle. "Ouch... my ankle!"_

"_Where is that damn doctor?" the man muttered, looking around in irritation, before turning his attention back to Clarisse, weighing something up, before he started to help her up. "Are you sure you're alright?"_

_  
"I'm fine," she snapped, hating that everyone was watching her, and she began to walk away before the excruciating pain returned, and she nearly collapsed but for the fact that the man was holding her firmly._

"_I'm taking Her Majesty myself," he informed a nearby colleague before unexpectedly scooping her up into his arms and striding towards the gate._

"_What are you doing?" she protested weakly, her head and ankle throbbing._

"_I'm taking you up to the palace to wait for the doctor," he explained as he stopped and held her more firmly, and she was surprised to see concern in his eyes._

"_Thank you... Joseph," she suddenly remembered his name and Joseph, who had been preparing to start walking again, looked at her in astonishment and Clarisse was taken aback at how dark and beautiful his brown eyes were...._

"_You know my name?"_

_  
"Yes, I...." before she fainted...._

_00000_

"So... you liked him from then on?" Mia asked, looking sly.

"I suppose, in a way... although I think the scamp...." but she smiled affectionately at the word. "... Sensed I had a soft spot for him as he started standing up to me, telling me off when he felt I was being foolish..." she smiled, recalling the many arguments they had had over the years. "Of course, I didn't put up with it, even though he was usually right..."

"Joe actually FOUGHT with YOU? His Queen and boss?" Mia's eyes were agog with surprise. "Didn't you find that annoying?"

"Many times," Clarisse admitted with a wry grin. Mia grinned along with her, although she was also awed- she hadn't expected Clarisse to open up to this extent, but she loved seeing Clarisse in a different light.

"But we didn't become friends," Clarisse continued after a moment, enjoying this talk with Mia- everyone else knew (or thought they knew) about them, but recalling it for Mia made her remember things she had forgotten, particularly how she had felt at different times...

"As we were working so closely together, particularly once he became my Head of Security, it was inevitable that we would become close. He very quickly became my best friend, but then... things began to change...."

_00000_

_Clarisse was working in her study, absorbed in her work, when she heard footsteps in the room, and she looked up to see Joseph walking towards her, clad as always in black, and her heart flip flopped slightly before picking up speed, much to her surprise. It had been happening quite a lot, particularly whenever she was around Joseph (which was a lot of the time), and while she chose to ignore it when she saw him, at night, when she was alone, she wondered whether... whether she was developing feelings for Joseph... It wasn't possible, she was a married woman and he was her Head of Security, but still... she had become increasingly dependent on him as a HOS and as a friend...._

"_Hello, Joseph," she smiled warmly, setting down her pen and ignoring the increased speed of her heart. "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm actually off for the evening... Scott's in charge for a couple of hours, and I wanted to see what you were doing," he sat down in the chair opposite her and grinned._

"_Just the usual paperwork, and I'll be here for a while yet... So, what are you doing for the evening?"_

"_I've got a date," he said simply, and while Clarisse's expression remain pleasant and interested, her heart sank to her stomach and she felt inexplicably disappointed._

"_Oh?" she said casually, trying to remain calm. "A date? Who is she?"_

__

"A friend my brother has been trying to set me up with for years... every time I went to England to visit, he was always pushing me at her... I figured, since she was here on business, this would be the best way to shut him up."

"I would hardly call that a good reason to go out... I'm sure she's a very nice woman, and I don't think she would like to know that," Clarisse chided gently.

"_It's only a date... besides, I don't think she's interested in a man that works all the time."_

"_Only you can change that," Clarisse teased mildly._

_She couldn't remember what else they talked about, it was enough of an effort to remain calm, pleasant and interested, but she even smiled and joked: "Have fun... you never know, you might __meet your future wife tonight!" as he left, but when he was gone, she stared blankly down at her paperwork, wanting to cry...._

_Why was she so upset about Joseph going out on a date? He was a hard worker, a good man and he deserved to find someone to care about... unless... unless... she was falling in love with him, something she hadn't wanted to consider, even in the dead of night... and judging by her emotions now, she had and she never felt more alone.... She was married to the King of Genovia, but she was very much in love with another man... and she had lost him..._

_00000_

"Luckily that was only a minor hiccup," Mia said jovially, but she had been touched by Clarisse's vulnerability when she realized she may have lost Joseph....

"Yes, it was very fortunate," Clarisse smiled pensively. "And, thankfully, things changed... he felt the same way..."

She trailed off, remembering how she had felt when he told her he loved her... and when he had kissed her for the first time.... her eyes suddenly filled with tears and Mia, sitting opposite her, realized she didn't need to hear anymore... Clarisse and Joseph deserved to have some private moments just between them... but she had heard enough to know that they really were in love, and very, very happy together... Clarisse's story had given her a deeper appreciation of her grandmother, as well as Joe, and their relationship would definitely get closer because she had opened up....

"Thank you," she said quietly and Clarisse looked up, startled.

"What for?"

"For telling me about you and Joe... it just confirmed what I saw at the wedding... you really are meant to be together."

"Thank you darling," Clarisse smiled tearfully as Mia walked around her desk, and Clarisse embraced her in a firm hug. "I wanted to- and I enjoyed talking to you about it..."

After a few seconds, the two women still in a hug, they heard Joseph say from the doorway:

"What's going on here?"


	3. Joseph's Idea

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, I'm really happy that I've had such great feedback for this story! I'm really on a roll with this story, so here's the next chapter!_

_Thank you to all my readers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"You two look very cosy," he teased, stepping into the room as the two women turned to look at him, Clarisse's arm still around Mia's waist.

"Me and Grandma... oops, Grandma and I," Mia corrected herself as Clarisse winced at her grammatical slip up. "...We were just talking, and I felt that it was hug time," Mia grinned over at Clarisse who blushed, feeling simultaneously happy and awkward- she wasn't used to impulsive displays of affection (the last person to be that impulsive had been Phillipe), but she had to admit that she liked it.

"Don't let me interrupt you," Joseph joked, feeling a little like an intruder in the room as he watched them,but he was far happier that Clarisse and Mia were clearly cementing their relationship even more, something he knew Clarisse had always wanted.

He could still remember how nervous she had been when Mia had spent her first summer in Genovia when she was 16, immediately following Clarisse's trip to meet (or, in Clarisse's words, 'reacquaint herself with') her granddaughter....

"_What am I supposed to do with her... say... act around her?" she had been unusually panicky, pacing her study as they waited for Mia and her mother to arrive from the airport- Joseph, sensing Clarisse's discomfort, had opted to send his second in charge so that he could stay with Clarisse._

"_Clarisse," he began calmly, reaching over for her hand and pulling her down onto the uncomfortable couch with him. "She spent a lot of time with you in San Francisco..."_

__

"Only because I ordered her to..."

"Because you felt she needed instruction to become a good princess.... not that she wasn't that already.... But you both seemed to get on well, particularly when you went out in her Mustang..." he trailed off meaningfully and Clarisse chuckled but didn't look apologetic- despite the argument she and Joseph had had when they had returned to the consulate in a police car, she had felt the need to bond with her granddaughter.

"...But she will just be happy to spend time with **you**, which is what you both need at the moment."

_He emphasized the 'you' because he knew that was what the young teenager wanted-aside from Helen, Clarisse was the only family she really had...._

But now, five years later, her fear had been unfounded- their non-existent relationship had blossomed into a closeness Joseph loved to see, which made him feel guilty that he had interrupted them, before Mia pulled away and gently pushed Clarisse towards her husband.

"Actually," Clarisse began as she stood beside Joseph, now feeling a little shy and awkward around him- remembering things about their history had reawakened feelings in her (especially when she had realized she loved him), and she could barely look at Joseph without feeling weak at the knees. Joseph noticed that she was avoiding his gaze and was trembling slightly, before also noting that Mia was watching them curiously, so he almost tentatively reached out and took her hand in his.

"Actually," Clarisse began again, suppressing her emotions so she could speak without betraying herself. "We... I was just telling Mia about us... about how we met...."

"Oh, when you were thrown off your horse," he said with an understanding look- they had officially met then, so it was part of their history, but Joseph didn't like thinking about it...

She had remembered his name, even though they had only met once or twice, but she had looked so pale as she lay, unconscious, in the dirt... It was then that he had felt the first spark of attraction towards her... of course, he had thought that nothing would come of it, and the Queen would definitely not reciprocate... why would she, he was only her bodyguard.... but then things had changed....

"Yes... and that was a dramatic introduction to the woman who would eventually become your wife," Mia said with a sly smile. "But it sounds like you were a good man to have around when there was a crisis," she added with an admiring look. "No wonder Grandma made you her Head of Security!"

"Yes,"Joseph agreed, looking uncomfortable for a moment. "But it was my job to protect the Queen..." he began before he was interrupted by Charlotte entering the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt... but, Your Majesty, Prime Minister Motez wanted you to call him, and...."

"We can see that you're going to be busy," Joseph said as he led Clarisse to the door. "So, we'll leave you to it."

"Yeah, see you later... at dinner, if not lunch!" Mia called after them.

0

They walked silently, hand in hand, through the place and out into the garden, where Clarisse pulled away to examine some of her roses- she had neglected her garden dreadfully in the past fortnight, but she was fortunate that she had a team of gardeners that looked after it well.

"So, what else did you two talk about?" Joseph asked, aware that Clarisse was feeling shy around him, but he knew it would take some time for Clarisse to not want everything (including herself) to be perfect for him, but he was patient- she had been hurt very badly and very deeply, and it was understandable that she would still maintain a protective armour around herself.

"Just about us," Clarisse blushed, still avoiding his eyes- she absolutely adored him, and wished she could tell him more often, but her reserved nature was preventing her from doing that... why had a simple act of marrying him changed everything, she wondered to herself. Before the wedding (and before their temporary estrangement), he had been her best friend, and she had told him all her secrets while enjoying many kisses and hugs, but now...

It hadn't been like this with Rupert- although he had been kind in his own way- but she also knew that being married to Joseph was a dream come true, even if it would take a little time to actually realize and accept it, and let go of her protective barrier....

"Clarisse, my love," he said suddenly, and she looked at him with wide eyes- she loved the term of endearment, again something she had to get used to as Rupert had rarely used them.

"Darling," he said in a softer voice as he walked over to where she was standing and cupped her face in his hands, looking into the beautiful blue eyes he loved so much. "It's me, Joseph... you know me inside out, as I do you..." she had to smile at that- it was true. "You don't need to be shy and in your shell around me... but I know why...." before he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, and he could feel her relax into his arms.

He knew she loved him and Mia more than anything in the world, which scared her (particularly as she feared she would lose them, just as she had lost the last person she had really, really loved), and he knew her way of ensuring no one saw her fear was to put on an act, but he didn't want her to do that anymore. She needed to realize that she was safe and secure, surrounded by people who loved her, and maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be so scared and reticent... This morning's talk with Mia had obviously been her first step towards this.

"I'm sorry, darling," she smiled broadly at him at that- she loved calling him that. "I am, honestly... I'm just...." she struggled to find the right words to say before she decided to be honest with him. "Retelling our story to Mia made me feel... made me fall in love with you all over again... I love you so very much, but I've...."

"Been hurt before, I know, and very, very badly... but I won't, I promise. I mean, there may be times when we will hurt each other, but not deliberately and not almost incessantly...."

"I know," Clarisse said firmly, reaching out and touching his cheek. "You should be insulted and impatient that I may be... less than a normal newly married bride, but..."

"I never wanted normal, I wanted you," he said almost fiercely. "And you'll never be normal, no matter how hard you try.... I know what you're like, and what your nature is, but I'm a patient man... all you need to do is trust me."

"I do," Clarisse looked at him heatedly. "Aside from my sons and Mia, you're the person I trust more than anything or anyone..."

"So will you trust me when I say relax and stop worrying about things still being... strange between us? Like I said this morning, we're two independent people merging two very different lives into one, which will create inevitable tension, but it's all settled down again... we're really going to have the time of our lives!"

"Why are you so wise and knowledgeable?" Clarisse murmured as she rested her cheek against his chest for a moment. "I'll try and stop worrying, I promise... I'm finally with you, so that's all that should matter."

"By the way, why did you seem to freeze up when Mia called me 'your husband'?" he inquired as they continued their walk through the garden, Clarisse somewhat more relaxed after Joseph's words as she happily held his hand, enjoying the sensation.

"What did you say?" Clarisse, who had been watching Maurice scamper in the garden ahead of them, looked distracted as she looked back at Joseph, who repeated the question. "Oh," she frowned for a moment, trying to recall the moment Joseph was talking about.

"Oh! Now I remember...oh, it just hit me then that you really are my husband... I know, you've been described as such for the past two weeks, but it really hit me just then, all of a sudden..." she trailed off, and Joseph grinned.

"Yes, it's still rather amazing, but I am your husband, and I LOVE the fact that you're my wife, even though you're still known as Your Majesty...."  
"I would rather be known as your wife, Mrs Bonnell, rather than Her Majesty..."

"I know, but that's probably not going to happen," he said realistically, although touched that his name meant something to her.

"Still... among those who know us well, I'll be your wife... you know, when I was talking to Mia, I remembered the time when I knew I had fallen in love with you.."

"Oh?" Joseph looked intrigued- she had never told him this. "When was that, madam?"

"When you went out on that date with your brother's friend," she said simply and Joseph was stunned.

"What?!" He remembered the date well- it had been boring, but he had thought Clarisse had been encouraging him to go... she had teased him that he may meet his future wife on this date.... but he hadn't realized she had been feeling otherwise....

"I may have teased you, and been interested... which I was, in a way, " she explained as she pulled away and sat down on the garden seat. "But when you left... I felt so upset....and, after pondering it for a little while, I realized that I was jealous... and jealousy usually only means one thing... **I **loved you."

"Why on earth didn't you tell me that?" he sat down beside her and she looked at him wisely.

"I _was _a married woman, and who was I to suggest that you didn't deserve to marry and have a family of your own?"

"But you would have been on your own when Rupert...."

"Still, I didn't feel right preventing you from having a life with someone else... that's why I never asked about the date in great detail...."

"I still wish you had told me," he repeated, resting his hand on top of hers. "But the date was boring anyway... BJ had no idea about who I wanted to see, or my type.... besides, it didn't help that all I could think about the entire time was you!"

"Really?" Clarisse looked amazed, but her eyes sparkled with delight.

"Really," he affirmed, leaning over and caressing her cheek, which went pink under his hand. "So, what shall we do now?"

000

They spent the rest of the day in her..."our," Clarisse corrected with a smile... suite, watching a movie or two and Clarisse slowly began to unwind. Joseph was right- it would take time, but it would happen... but she had been so foolish to feel shy around her husband and best friend... but, after the difficult marriage she had endured with Rupert, she wanted this marriage to work....

Joseph noticed her thoughtful expression, and knew she was brooding about why she was still so shy, so he decided to distract her.

"I am definitely going to get used to this... doing nothing," he joked as he stretched his arms out before letting one drape gently around Clarisse's shoulders.

"Unless Scott has an emergency and needs all hands on deck.. including yours," Clarisse teased with a smile, leaning back and resting her head against his shoulder. "Would you have stayed as Mia's Head of Security if... if we hadn't gotten married?"

"I thought we agreed on no 'what ifs'?" he teased.

"I know, but I have been wondering about it... so, would you have stayed?" He sighed.

"I would have stayed until Mia was crowned, and then I would have gone... it would have been too hard to stay in such close proximity to you, and know what could have been...."

"Are you suggesting that I might not have married you at all when Mia was crowned?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, at the time I was more concerned about my own pride and leaving the palace with dignity... no one didn't need to know that I had proposed... but, in retrospect, I know I was being silly- you would have married me the minute Mia was crowned....But, at the time... I had even given Scott a letter of resignation...."

_00000_

_The morning after Clarisse's "rejection", a grim faced Joseph strode into the security room, more than a little relieved that Scott was the only one there- he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment... particularly all his colleagues, and especially Her Majesty...._

"_Good morning, Joe," Scott spun around in his chair to grin at his boss. "Both Her Majesty and Her Highness are fine..." before he trailed off, seeing the grim look on Joseph's face. "What's wrong, Joe? What happened?"_

_  
"Nothing... except she said no," he muttered bitterly as he poured a cup of coffee and, slamming the cup on the table, sat down as Scott, who had look confused initially, suddenly understood. _

_Two weeks ago, Joseph had proposed to Her Majesty after many years of friendship (which had turned into love), and he had patiently been waiting for her answer... which, judging by the expression on his face, wasn't the answer he had expected...._

"_I'm sorry, mate," he said quietly as he sat down opposite him- it was definitely not the time to tease him. "What reason did she give for saying no?"_

__

"She didn't exactly say no... she said Mia needed her, and..."

"You didn't let her finish, did you?" Scott said quickly. "I bet, knowing you, you heard something you didn't like and, shutting down, you didn't care to hear the rest."

"I did not," he began heatedly before Scott interrupted him.

"_Now I know you did just what I said, as you're denying it," he said sarcastically, surprisingly angry at his boss. "Joe, you're a great guy, but sometimes you can be so damn stubborn when you hear something that may not be as expected. You KNOW she's head over heels for you, and doesn't want anyone else... I'm sure she wants to marry you... surely you could have given her the chance to explain... Besides, she does have a responsibility to the monarchy and to the princess... I don't think even you would have felt right with Clarisse walking away before the crown was secure."_

_Scott was making an awful lot of sense, Joseph thought with a pang of shame, almost too much sense, before he roughly pushed the vanilla coloured envelope across the table. He had barely slept the previous night, debating what he should do, and it finally came down to a letter..._

"_What's this?" Scott picked it up, confused._

"_My letter of resignation... you can tell everyone I retired- I'm due to retire anyway... " he said gruffly, taking a sip of coffee. "I need you to make a copy for yourself, and you can give the original to Her Majesty...."_

_  
Scott, who had been staring at the letter in disbelief, suddenly shook his head violently._

"_No."_

_  
"No what?"_

"_No to either request... or, in your present mood, demands.... I don't accept your resignation, and if you insist on following through, you can tell everyone AND you can tell the Queen herself and give her the letter... Maybe she will give you the courtesy that you failed to give her!"_

_00000_

"Wow, Scott is surprisingly feisty and argumentative when he wants to be," Clarisse said in amazement when Joseph finished his story.

"Yes, he was rather fired up over that, and he had every right to be disgusted at my behaviour... and, after I thought about it, I was disgusted with my behaviour."

"You were upset and disappointed," she reached over and timidly patted his knee, feeling guilty that she had turned him down even temporarily.

"That's still no excuse," he trapped her hand in his and lifted it up to his lips as she giggled, his goatee tickling her hand... it could be construed as an old fashioned gesture, but she loved it.

"I usually listen to everything you say, but I let you down that time... I think my mother would give me a lecture if she had know... I know she would say : 'That's no way to treat a lady, Joseph!'" he laughed, stroking her hair and they enjoyed a long moment of silence before Joseph sat up straight, suddenly thinking of something....

"I've just had a great idea... we're free from now on... why don't we visit my parents in England? I want you to meet them, and I want to introduce you to them, so that they can get used to you... Yes, I think it's a great idea!"

Clarisse smiled at his enthusiastic tone... yes, she did want to meet his parents... but she also suddenly felt inexplicably nervous... She had heard a great deal about them (and he was sure they had heard a lot about her) and now she was going to meet them... what if they didn't like her?


	4. The Phone Call

_Author's Note: I am really pleased with the response to this story, and I'm sorry it's taken a few days to get this next chapter up but, seriously, I am on a role!_

__

Thank you to all my loyal readers- you all rock!

The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!

"What do you think, sweetheart?" Joseph suddenly turned to her with an inquisitive expression. While Clarisse inwardly marvelled at how easily terms of endearment came to him (although she was improving, loving calling him 'darling'), she was determined not to reveal what she was really thinking- that she was worried they might not like her. Nevertheless, she was still startled when he spoke to her, looking at her directly with enthusiasm and pride shining in his eyes.

"About what?" she asked distractedly before remembering. "Oh, meeting your parents?" she tried to sound enthusiastic. "I think it's a wonderful idea, especially as you haven't seen them in a long time... despite my entreaties for you to do so," she teased gently, confident that he would accept her explanation as the truth.

"Well, apart from the fact I didn't want to leave you...." Clarisse blushed- he was always much more open about his feelings. "I thought, rather egocentrically, that things wouldn't run as smoothly if I took a week off!" he joked equally as teasingly before turning serious.

"But now... tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Clarisse looked confused as Joseph stared meaningfully at her.

"Yes, the truth... you were hiding something from me when I asked you before, and you still are... so?"

"Well, I...." Clarisse began, still hoping to fob him off , but the way he kept watching her, she knew it would probably be impossible to do so now. "I DO think it's a good idea, and I do want to meet them... but," she decided to be just as honest with him as she had been before they were married. "But...I am a little nervous about meeting them... what if they don't like me?"

There was a small, awkward pause before Joseph suddenly burst out, frowning at her:

"Are you CRAZY?" he frowned at her. " Why WOULDN'T they like you?"

He looked at her disbelievingly, unable to believe that she really thought that- was she really that insecure? She had always seemed so calm, cool and confident in her dealings with the parliament and the public. Why had things changed since they had gotten married?

"I can't believe you said that!"

"After my first introduction to in laws, Rupert's parents, it's understandable that I may feel a little apprehensive about this meeting," Clarisse replied a little defensively.

She could see that she had offended him with her fears, but after meeting Rupert's parents, she had every reason to be wary, although Joseph's parents were, inevitably, very different to Rupert's.

"Were they that bad?" he immediately softened at her announcement, and she shrugged lightly.

"To a sixteen year old girl, they were terrifying- particularly as they were both in their mid to late fifties, and very cold and distant but... judging by the way you speak of your family, you seem very close...."

"We are, which is why I want you and them to meet...."

He paused for a moment, sensing that confidences that hadn't been spoken about before were being exchanged, before deciding to confess something he had never told her before.....

"They're going to love you because I love you... I've told them all about you...."

As he had expected, she looked embarrassed at the thought of being talked about amongst strangers.

"And now that we're married, it's natural that you should meet and get to know each other... and I personally can't wait to introduce you to them as my wife... my exquisite, kind and charming wife...." before he leaned over and kissed her.

"When did you tell them you were married?" she asked- she had the feeling she had asked this question before, but she wanted to know again.

"Just after the ceremony, when we had returned to the palace for pictures.... do you remember that I disappeared for a couple of minutes while we were out in the garden?"

"Oh?" Clarisse smiled fondly- after the ceremony, she had been in a blissful state of happiness, with a slight tinge of surprise at her audacity to marry her Head of Security (although she had been very much in love with him), although she did remember that Joseph disappeared momentarily when they had arrived back at the palace while she had stayed with Andrew and Mia in the garden, and thinking that it had been a little unusual as he had made it clear that he was staying at her side all afternoon....not that she blamed him... all she wanted was her new husband at her side....

"I'll tell you all about it afterwards, but now... shall we call my parents? Trust me, baby, it will all be fine...."

After a moment's pause, she acquiesced, nodding in agreement.

"Alright, let's do this."

She sat nervously and rather stiffly on the couch as he went to retrieve his phone, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly as he sat down again beside her- he knew that she was nervous, but she didn't need to be... his mother would lo e her, and his father generally followed her lead....

"It will be fine," he repeated reassuringly before dialling the familiar number....

His mother answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ma, how are you?" he sounded shockingly casual as he grinned at Clarisse, who was unable to believe how different his greeting was to what she would say to _her _mother...

Even when she was married and a mother herself, talking to her mother like that would have appalled the older woman, and she would have told her daughter off for doing so.

"Don't call me Ma!" Alice scolded on the other end of the phone line. "You know I don't like that... Joey...." but she was only teasing him.

"Touché," Joseph laughed. "But you're not the only one who calls me that when they're teasing me... Clarisse's granddaughter..."

"Who is now yours as well...."

"True...anyway, Amelia calls me that on occasion, despite the fact I've told her not too...."

"I'm sure you haven't," Alice laughed. "So how are you... and how is your wife?"

"I'm fine, and my wife...." he glanced sideways at her for a moment. "Is fine too... we're both well and very happy."

"After two weeks of marriage, I should thinks so," his mother sounded slightly reproving. "What have you two been doing?"

"Well, Mia was crowned a week after the wedding, so things are only just beginning to settle down again after that... but we really haven't done that much, or anything of significance."

"It sounds as though you're finally enjoying life," Alice teased. "BJ would be so jealous, and your father...."

She trailed off for a minute, both of them knowing how Richard, Joseph's father could be at times....

"I know your brother couldn't believe you were married when I told him, and I know he's dying to meet her, as we all are."

"I want you and Dad to meet Clarisse before BJ... actually, we were thinking of flying over- it's about time you met Clarisse."

"Yes, I think so too- it is about time we met her after you talked about her so much...." Alice teased. "So, when were you thinking of visiting?"

"In the next week or so... we haven't actually had a honeymoon yet, so we might have a short one before hand, and we'll contact you when we would like to come.. that is, if you don't mind...."

Clarisse looked surprised at his words- it was true, they hadn't yet had the opportunity for a honeymoon, but a short break, especially away from the palace, was immensely appealing.

"Of course, dear- whenever you want to come is fine with us," she replied calmly as Joseph looked at Clarisse, sudden inspiration hitting him.

"Would you like to speak to Clarisse?" he asked as Clarisse shook her head violently.

"Yes, if she's there,"Alice agreed, and Joseph immediately handed Clarisse the phone, giving her no choice but to speak into the phone.

"Hello?" she sounded and felt surprisingly timid, but she also realized the significance of this call (and the subsequent visit)- she was talking to her husband's mother, and she would soon meet the rest of her husband's family.

"Hello Clarisse, dear," came the surprisingly warm voice from the other end. "I'm so glad to finally being able to talk to my younger son's wife... you don't mind me calling you Clarisse, do you?"

"Definitely not," Clarisse said quickly, mortified that her new mother in law was asking for permission to call her by her name. "Before I married His Majesty, I was Clarisse, and nothing has changed... I still am Clarisse."

"I'm glad, I just wasn't sure of the protocol and such, although Joseph gave me a few hints now and then... but I never imagined I would be speaking to Her Majesty, now married to my son, herself! But I am looking forward to meeting you when you visit... Joseph has spoken of you so much, and so highly...."

"And I'm looking forward to meeting you too," Clarisse managed to murmur as emotions began to sweep over her.

Clarisse was a deep red when she hung up a few minutes later and silently handed the phone back to Joseph.

"What did she say?" he asked inquisitively.

"Only that she was glad to be finally talking to me, and that she's glad that we're finally going to meet... she sounds very sweet," Clarisse said simply. "But what is your father like?" she quickly changed the subject.

"He's quiet and can be a little difficult at times, but he's generally a good guy, and you'll like him... and you'll love my mother.... You can meet my brother next visit."

"I hope so- they are your parents and they're important to you."

"Yes, but you are important to me as well...." he cupped a cheek in his hand for a moment. "They WILL you like you, I promise...have I ever let you down before?"

"No, you never have."

"And I never will... but now.... I have something we can do...."

Clarisse blushed, getting the gist of his message as he stood up and led her towards the bedroom- she loved this part, but she still got embarrassed about it.....But things were improving....

"Then you can tell me about your parents, and I can tell you about mine...."


	5. Memories and Confessions Part 1

_Author's Note: Thank you to all my loyal readers... this is so much fun, and I'm enjoying writing it a lot!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"Why did you get so annoyed at me when I mentioned that I was afraid your family wouldn't like me?" Clarisse asked much, much later, after they had retired for the night, as she playfully ran a hand down his chest.

It was funny, she thought to herself, how much more comfortable and relaxed she was at night, in the dark, compared to during the day.... It was if she felt safer in the dark, especially as Joseph couldn't see what she was thinking and feeling, not that she wanted it to be like that at all....

She felt a tinge of annoyance at herself that she was so slow to open and relax, and so cautious about everything... especially about love and Joseph, which was crazy as he had long ago proved his devotion to her, but she was lucky that he was so patient....

"Penny for your thoughts?" she suddenly heard him murmur into her ear, and she realized he had moved closer to her in bed as, in response, she curled her body towards his.

"I bet you didn't hear a word I just said, did you?" he sounded amused yet sexy, and Clarisse sighed, half embarrassed.

"I'm afraid not- you being my Head of Security sharpened your senses to peak condition."

"No, it's just because I know you almost as well as I know myself," he said as he reached over and gently stroked her hair, loving that he was able to do that....her hair was always so soft and smelled so good.... before he remembered she was still talking to Clarisse.

"What I was saying before was that I WAS annoyed, but not at you," he said honestly- he sensed that she felt more comfortable when they were blanketed in darkness, and he had to admit that he liked it too.....

"I just couldn't believe you feel that insecure... Rupert did wreck your self esteem, didn't he?" he asked quietly, which angered him.

"In a way he did, but Joseph...." she paused for a moment. "I hope you understand, but all of this is new to me... Three weeks ago, I was still Queen of Genovia, who was still cool, calm and in control... the last two weeks have been wonderful...."

She stopped again, Joseph waiting with bated breath- she was finally confiding what she had been feeling for the past two weeks....

"This is all overwhelming- all my repressed emotions finally being allowed to surface again, Mia, us and now meeting your family.... it's just a little too much at times."

"I know, and I have been worried about you," he admitted. "But, believe me, you have changed and blossomed so much over the past few years, and I've seen it.... before you know it, you won't recognise yourself!"

"Why do you have so much faith in me... darling?" she almost stumbled over the word, but she loved the warm glow she felt when she used it, just as she loved it when he called her that....

"Because I love you," he said simply, before deciding to change the subject. "So, the parents.... do you want to tell me about yours first, or shall I tell you about mine?"

"Well, since I'm going to meet yours in a week or so...." Clarisse's voice had a hint of humour in it now. "I think.... you should tell me about yours."

"Touché, Madam," Joseph chuckled softly in the dark. "Well, you've spoken to my mother- what did you think of her?"

"While I'm slightly annoyed at you for forcing me to talk to her...."

"She wanted to talk to you, if you were there, and I thought it would make it a little easier on you having spoken to at least one of my parents before you meet."

"Fair enough.... anyway, she's your mother, so of course I'm going to want to like her, but... for the few minutes I spoke to her this afternoon, she sounded lovely and warm... are you close to her?"

"Yes, we've always been close... I felt that she understood me better than.... Although," he added with a chuckle. "I don't think she initially understood my decision to accept the job as a bodyguard at the royal palace in Genovia...."

_0000000_

"_A bodyguard to the Queen of Genovia?" Alice repeated in disbelief after Joseph, her younger son, had announced the news. "It sounds wonderful dear," she continued tactfully. "Will you be in charge of the entire team?"_

_  
Joseph rolled his eyes at that._

"_Mother, I'm only new, and Her Majesty already has a very good Head of Security whom, I might add, is the one who hired me...."_

_  
"So, you passed your physical and psychological exams then?" Alice asked interestedly as she nursed a cup of tea and Joseph swigged beer out of a bottle._

"_I don't want to brag, but I was in the top five for both of them...." he tried to look modest, but he was secretly proud of himself._

"_That's impressive," Alice smiled at her son. "I'm sure BJ will be impressed too."_

__

"BJ will be jealous, more than likely!" Joseph grinned triumphantly- there had always been a good natured competition between the two of them, but now Joseph couldn't wait to brag to his boring, older brother who was a solicitor, that he had successfully aced some of the most stringent and tough examinations in Europe to become a bodyguard to a member of the Genovian royal family... and the Queen, no less!

"Now, now, now...." Alice chided gently. "That's not very brotherly... I'm sure BJ will be proud of you.... Have you told your father yet?"

_There was a long awkward pause as Joseph looked at his beer bottle before glancing back at his mother- his relationship with his father had always been rocky, and he knew things wouldn't have changed much in the four years he had been away... He'd wanted him to go to college, become a doctor or a lawyer, like BJ, but neither of them had appealed to him._

"_I'm sure he would like to know," Alice prompted gently, wishing that she could heal the breach between her difficult husband and her sensitive younger son, but she also knew that Joseph wasn't to be pushed._

"_How are BJ and Lynn?" Joseph changed the subject quickly._

"_They're both fine, busy with the children and work... BJ's law firm is really growing, and he's very busy... you could have gone to college and have all that too...." she trailed off, not wanting to push him right away- it was bad enough Richard tried, even though Joseph was over 21...._

"_Mama, I never wanted that- you know I wanted to do something different from academia... maybe this is it!"_

"_Alright, darling," Alice said calmly, sensing she had pushed an already sensitive subject enough. "Just as long as you're happy, I'm happy," she added, feeling hopeful- maybe this would just the right profession for her tall, muscular and dark haired son._

"_So, have you met Her Majesty yet?" she asked casually. " What's she like?"_

__

"I've seen her several times, and I have been introduced to her... she seems nice, although very quiet and shy... Her husband seems to be in charge and make all the decisions around there."

He didn't add that she was quite beautiful, and he had been too scared and awed by her to utter more than a few words to her.

"_He is the King," Alice pointed out. "But do you think you could actually work for her?"_

__

"I am the best, and while I would have found it fascinating to work for the King, I'm still going to do my best for Her Majesty... and, before you ask, there ARE opportunities for career advancement... I could end up as her Head of Security...." he joked, before looking at her seriously.

"Mama, I'm going to be fine... you don't need to worry about me...."

_0000000_

"Little did I know that you would be a much better boss than His Majesty, that you were even lovelier in person when one got to know you, as well as possession a terrific sense of humour and... that you turned out to be the love of my life," he added the last part softly, before he felt her reach out and touch his cheek gently.

"Oh sweetheart...." she murmured softly, touched at both his story and his confession... she was the love of his life? "That's lovely, and I loved hearing it... especially the part how I was the better employer," she teased, and he laughed.

"But that other confession.... I was married to someone I considered a friend for nearly 40 years, but I finally realized what it was like to **REALLY** fall in love and love with my whole heart (apart from my boys and now Mia) when I met you.... yes, you are the love of my life as well...." before, her fingers already tracing the outline of his lips, she shifted herself over and kissed him.

"My, my, my," he teased when they broke apart. "Maybe we should spend all our time in the dark! All these secrets and confidences that just seem to spill out.... although," he added thoughtfully, feeling Clarisse stir indignantly beside him. "That wasn't a criticism," he added hastily.

".... being in the dark is quite romantic and no one can disturb us.... but then I couldn't see your beautiful blue eyes sparkle with indignation when I say the wrong thing!"

Clarisse chuckled softly from beside him, not really annoyed.

"Did your parents ever suspect that we... our relationship was evolving over the years? Did you ever tell your mother....?"

She had noticed that his father was barely mentioned at all in Joseph's previous story (although he had spoken about him with admiration over the years), but she assumed it was only normal tension between a son trying to spread his wings and a father who wanted the best for him... they were probably very close now....

"In a way I did, but I think she always suspected..... before she finally decided to confront me..."

_0000000_

_It was almost twenty years after Joseph's initial announcement that he was going to become a bodyguard for the Queen of Genovia, and while his mother had accepted it, and BJ had paid him out, his father had basically given him an icy ''It's your life"" and barely maintained an interest in his career. But Joseph didn't care as the years flew by and he rose rapidly through the ranks before, several years earlier, he had become Her Head of Security, a position with immense responsibility._

_He had also become a close and very trusted friend of Her Majesty... or Clarisse, as she liked to be called when they were alone. He hadn't expected the friendship development (although it was inevitable given that they worked so closely together), but Clarisse had proven to be a loyal friend herself.... and he certainly hadn't expected the proceeding development whereby he had fallen for the very married Queen..._

_It was hardly the ideal situation, although he knew she felt the same way, but he wasn't going to leave his post, especially if situations such as the one that was currently happening in Genovia continued... Clarisse deserved his protection, support and love...._

_The royal couple were making a brief stop in England as part of their royal tour, as well as partly due to the scandal that had exploded in Genovia. Rupert had again been caught cheating on his wife, and while she remained steadfastly at his side, Joseph knew she was in a lot of pain, as evidenced by her lack of appetite and interest in much. _

_She was in so much pain that, knowing Joseph knew her so well and was worried about her, she insisted that he take the day off and visit his parents.... Not a good sign as he didn't think she should be alone...._

"_I'll be fine... His Majesty...." she couldn't even say his name, she was that angry. ".... Is going to play golf with some friends, so I'm just going to stay at the consulate.... I'll be fine," she added softly, resting a hand on his arm as her eyes begged him to believe her. " You can stay over for a day or so if you like," she offered, but he was shaking his head at that suggestion._

"_That's very kind of you, Clarisse, but I would much prefer to be back at the consulate this evening... in case you need me," he added the last part softly, not sure whether he was stepping over a boundary, but she still heard it as she looked at him, her eyes filling with tears._

"_Thank you," she murmured, pressing her hand to his cheek for a moment before hurrying out of the room...._

_000_

"_Joe.... I didn't expect to see you this trip!" Alice cried as she opened the front door to see Joseph standing there. "I thought Their Majesties had a full agenda!"_

"_Her Majesty has the day off, so she insisted I visit you and Dad."_

_  
"I knew I liked the sound of Her Majesty, and my opinion of her hasn't changed after that... in fact, I might think more of her!" Alice laughed as she ushered him into the kitchen and he sat down at the table as she hurried over to the kettle. "Unfortunately, Dad's away today...Gone fishing with your brother..."_

_Thank goodness for that, Joseph thought to himself- he was not in the mood for another lecture on his career, even though he was now her Head of Security, but it didn't seem good enough for Richard...._

"_.... so it's just the two of us today.... but I AM glad to see you," she beamed happily at him before she put the kettle on. "So, how is life for Her Majesty's Head of Security?" she asked as she sat down at the table, opposite him, and looked at him interestedly._

_  
"Busy.... Her Majesty always keeps a busy, full schedule, so I'm always on the go," he grinned lightly, although his thoughts were still on the humiliated woman back the consulate. It certainly hadn't been Rupert's first indiscretion, not by a long shot, but it was one of the few that exploded so publicly, and humiliated Clarisse so terribly...._

"_And the story in the papers...." Alice began hesitantly- she had seen the story in that morning's papers, and she couldn't understand why the King would be unfaithful to someone who was obviously as exquisite as Clarisse. "Is it true, or is is just the press stirring things up again?"_

"_It's very true," Joseph said roughly, not wanting to reveal how angry he was at Rupert, and how worried he was about Clarisse. "Clarisse is extremely upset and humiliated, and I don't blame her."_

_  
Alice looked at him thoughtfully as he said that- he had admitted that Her Majesty liked being called Clarisse, and she knew that they were close friends (which she found lovely, although she had some reservations about it), but she was surprised by the intense look on his face, and how ferocious he sounded... it was if he had developed feelings far beyond what was normal for a bodyguard to feel for a Queen.... she only hoped it wasn't serious....it was why she wanted him to find someone outside the palace, she had always worried he was lonely...._

"_It's not the first time he's been unfaithful," he continued. "But the way it blew up... the way the girl sold her story... it is appalling..." he almost scowled, his fists clenching a little. "She doesn't deserve that...." he trailed off as Alice realized his instincts were right- he really did have very deep, strong feelings for the Queen and, judging by how protective he seemed to be of her, it must be love...._

_Her son had finally found love, she rejoiced before the joy was replaced with a sinking feeling in her heart.... he had fallen in love with a very married Queen of Genovia.... _

"_Joseph," she began hesitantly, careful not to offend him, but wanting to know the truth. "Can I ask you a question?"_

__

"Of course," his expression lightened considerably as he grinned over at her. "Anything you want."

"Well... are you in love with... Clarisse?" she asked slowly, half expecting him to deny it and tell her to mind her own business, which she could completely understand- he was still so private about some things.

_However, he just sat opposite her with a thoughtful expression on his face- as per usual, she had guessed his secret (which was understandable as they had always been very close), but while half of him wanted to deny it, deny the fact that he adored Clarisse and she loved him too, the other part of him wanted to confess it to someone...._

"_I won't tell your father,"Alice added quickly as Joseph inwardly debated what to do. "It's just that... the intensity of your emotions before, saying how Clarisse didn't deserve the treatment she was receiving... But, if you don't want to say anything, I understand.... does she care for you..."_

_  
"I am, Mother," Joseph said calmly, interrupting her. "I am in love with her, and she loves me in return... I'm well aware of your concerns, but there's nothing I can do, but it's all going to be fine...." _

_He sensed that she needed reassurance, but he also wanted her to know the truth...._

"_I love her very, very much...."_

_0000000_

"And I still do," Joseph finished softly as he gently stroked her hair in the dark. "I always will... but you know that, don't you?" he added quietly, confident of the answer, but when there was no response from Clarisse.

"Clarisse? Clarisse?" he repeated several times, before he realized he could hear her soft, even breathing.... she had fallen asleep....

"We'll finish this in the morning," he said quietly as he tucked an arm around her, pressing his lips onto the top of her head and she sleepily murmured something as she cuddled up even closer to him- her defences were down when she was asleep.

"Sweet dreams......"


	6. Memories and Confessions Part 2

_Author's Note: Thanks to all my loyal readers.... you all rock! Here's the next chapter.... really on a roll!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The next morning, Joseph awoke and, after a moment, rolled over to greet his wife, enjoying the early morning moment between them... One of the best parts of being married to Clarisse was that he woke up beside her, able to kiss her good morning or even watch her sleep, which he knew she didn't really like, but she looked so vulnerable when she was asleep....

He was well aware she often gazed at him in bewilderment in the mornings, as if she wanted to ask: _"Why are you here? Am I dreaming, or is this really happening?",_ but since he had had the same feelings, he knew how she was feeling, and empathised completely.

He suspected Rupert had never stayed long enough to bid her good morning, even in the early years of their marriage (not that Clarisse would ever tell him, or that he would have expected her to), but he was more than certain that she would never wake up alone again- he'd make sure of that....

To his surprise (and a little disappointment), however, she wasn't beside him- he usually woke up earlier than she, but he had obviously slept in.... but where was Clarisse?

"Clarisse?" he called, sitting up in bed and fluffing his pillows up so he could lean against them. "Clarisse? Sweetheart, where are you?" he repeated, now a little concern.

"I'm coming!" he heard her call from the living room and, sure enough a few seconds later, she appeared in the doorway, still clad in her nightgown and carefully carrying a very full tea tray into the bedroom.

"What are you doing? I usually do this!" he started to get up to help her, but she stopped him with a look.

"Since I fell asleep while you were talking last night," Clarisse explained as she set the tray down on his bedside table. "I thought I would make up for it by bringing in our cups of tea..... besides," she added as she poured one cup of tea and handed it to him.

"You've done this for two weeks, darling...." there was no hesitation on the term of endearment this time. "So I wanted to do it this time..."

"That's very sweet of you, my love," he said as he accepted the tea. "I do appreciate it, but I like doing it too... but you've forgotten something...." he teased as he gazed at his wife- Clarisse seemed more relaxed this morning, which was a good thing....

Clarisse chuckled at his words, realizing what he meant- he always kissed her first thing in the morning, which she loved, and now it was her turn....

"Of course... good morning," she leaned over to meet his lips.

"Good morning, darling," he responded, stroking her cheek gently for a moment before she pulled away to pour herself a cup of tea.

"You seem different this morning," he commented as she settled back into bed beside him- it had become a ritual, their morning cups of tea in bed, but Clarisse enjoyed it... it meant that she didn't need to rush out of bed for a meeting or situation that needed to be dealt with.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse looked momentarily confused before she realized what he meant, and it was true- she _did_ feel different.

The previous night's confidences had made her think, especially about Joseph and their marriage, and she realized she had been afraid that things would blow up between them, or Joseph would change, or that marriage would ruin things, or... the list was endless, but she knew she was being ridiculous, especially about not opening up...

Joseph knew her better than anyone, and he would never betray her.. it was time to stop worrying about everything... Joseph loved her, she loved him and they were very, very happy together...

"It's nothing serious.... it's just that you're more relaxed... more comfortable with me...."

"As if I would not be comfortable with you," she retorted, but she knew it was true- she was more comfortable with him, as she had been before the wedding, and a few times afterwards....

"I have been thinking... last night was wonderful," she blushed at the words, but it was true- it may have been dark, but it had been so intimate... she had heard and learnt things about Joseph's family and his relationships with them that she hadn't heard before....

His mother sounded lovely, but she wasn't as sure about his father....

But she had also felt that she and Joseph had become even closer in the dark, almost the couple she knew they would be... their lives really were merging into one, and she wasn't afraid of it happening... That had been the problem- she had been afraid....

"It was wonderful," she continued. "I loved hearing about your parents and your close relationship with your mother... she sounds lovely."

"She is, and we have always been close.... and I hope you believe me when I say you two will really get along."

"I hope so too.... I vaguely remember you saying that you told your mother you loved me, but I must have missed her reaction...."

"I didn't finish the story, but I can now, if you like..."

"I do, but I also believe that I owe you something on my parents, and I must mention that they are quite different from yours...." she sighed heavily,k not wanting to revive old memories and wounds, but also wanting Joseph to know about them, not that they would ever meet.

"I don't think you ever met them, did you?"

"I vaguely remember your father," he frowned, trying to recall his face. "But I can't really remember your mother... although you did take the boys out to visit her and your father... what were they like?" he encouraged gently, knowing her parents were a painful subject for her.

"They must have done something right for you to be here, happy and healthy," he said calmly, although he suspected her parents had probably been just as tough on her as Rupert had been, before he realized he was making judgements before she had said anything.

"Yes, I thought you would remember me taking the boys to Lybitt... anyway, my parents were rather older when I was born, and I was their only child. They lived in Lybitt their entire lives, I was born and grew up there, and they're buried in a nearby cemetery.... You know that I sold the house ten years ago, but I should show you where I grew up...."

"There's no hurry," he said softly, marvelling at how comfortable she seemed to be, as compared to the previous day, but he sensed a breakthrough... she was almost the same Clarisse as before they were married, and he had seen glimpses of her during the past few weeks... and it looked as though she had returned....

"I know, but I'll still show you....anyway, my parents were different to yours, and different as people... I don't understand how they stayed together for so long....my father was a kind man, especially to me," Clarisse began after a moment's reflection.

"He was in parliament, and a close friend of the Prime Minister at the time (hence the introduction to the royal family) and, when I was a little girl, he was the most handsome man in the world... he was a good man, and was very kind to me.... he seemed to like me, his only child..." she trailed off for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"My mother... I take after her physically, in some respects, but.. she could be a tough woman when she wanted to be...."

_0000000_

_Sixteen year old Clarisse Le Roche eagerly bounded up the stairs to the door of the elegant old mansion she lived in, after the driver dropped her off at the front steps- she had been released from school early and she couldn't wait to have some 'free time' and ride her horse.... _

_Her time was so regimented and scheduled to the nth degree- if she wasn't at school, she was studying or doing homework, and if she wasn't doing that, she was being 'trained' in the skills that would make her the ''perfect lady'' as her mother often said when Clarisse complained.... calligraphy, sewing, crochet, painting, etiquette lessons were some of them, and they all bored her..._

_Thankfully, this afternoon was her own...._

_She burst through the door, eager to get out of her dress and into appropriate riding attire, when a voice from the direction her father's study stopped her in her tracks._

"_Clarisse, you're father and I would like a word with you...." and she spun around to see her tall, blonde mother standing in the doorway, clad as always in a fancy dress, and gazing icily at her own daughter. "NOW!" she added quickly, emphasising the word._

"_Yes Mother," Clarisse murmured, chastened, as she followed her mother into the study, where her father was sitting in her 'reading' chair, obviously waiting for her._

"_Clarisse, my dear, how was school?" he greeted her warmly when she approached, but Patricia stepped between them before he had a chance to hug her._

"_Fine," Clarisse murmured, throwing herself into a chair and ignoring her mother's hiss of displeasure. "So, what do you need to see me about?"_

"_Well, your mother and I have some news...." Alexander began nervously before his wife interrupted him._

"_We've had a discussion with Their Majesties, and they have agreed for you to marry Crown Prince Rupert," she said coldly, her husband throwing a despairing look at her as the young Clarisse sat there in shock... they had arranged for her to marry Rupert, the future King of Genovia? An arranged marriage? It was like being sold into slavery... she was only 16... what about her plans and dreams for college?_

"_I'm only 16," she began quietly. "I'm still at school...."_

__

"Yes, but you won't be getting married until you're 18... His Highness is willing to wait until then."

"But he's 12 years older than me..."

"Age makes no difference to anything,"Patricia said sharply, looking at her only child.

"_He'll give you a good life,"Alexander intercepted as the two women watched each other. "He'll be King of Genovia one day, so you'll be his Queen..."_

_  
"But, I...." Clarisse wanted to protest- they were giving her life away so easily... it was HER life- before her mother froze her with an icy blue stare._

"_There is no room for an argument, young lady, this is what is going to happen, so we don't want to hear another word about it!"  
_

_000000_

"That's awful," Joseph looked appalled at her story- he couldn't even imagine how she felt, her own parents giving her life to someone else without any consideration for her own feeling....

Clarisse, appreciative of his disgust, smiled.

"It was what happened those days, as old fashioned as it sounds now... the daughters of well bred, well connected, wealthy men were usually married off when they were 18, and preferably to young, aristocratic men who were higher up in the social circles.... but most married older men...."  
"And your parents obviously felt they hit the jackpot with the Crown Prince of Genovia," Joseph said sharply, before realizing he was criticising her parents. Clarisse, however, didn't seem to mind- in fact, she was nodding at his words.

"Exactly- my mother in particular was a fierce social climber and being the mother in law of the King of Genovia was exactly her speed," she said bitterly, though it was all over. Clarisse didn't like talking about her mother like that, but it was also the truth.

"I once asked whether being at the top of the social scene was her only ambition...."Clarisse smiled grimly at the memory. "I got into a lot of trouble and was told not to be insolent.... I don't think my mother liked me very much..."

She looked sad for a moment and Joseph reached over and rubbed her arm sympathetically.

"Despite my mother's social manoeuvrings, however, Rupert barely tolerated her, although he liked Father more, and she didn't visit the palace very often, except when they were invited for parties or special occasions... hence, I took the boys out to them...."

"What was she like as a grandmother?" Surely she would have been better with her royal grandsons... she sounded awful to him, and thankfully Rupert saw through her....

"She made more of an effort for them, but children always made her uncomfortable..."

She trailed off for a moment- somehow, she didn't have than many memories of her mother after than, and while it was sad that Patricia hadn't really liked her, she had long since made her peace with it, and moved on with her life...

"Sad to say, I really don't have any other memories to speak of... let's just say that my relationships with my family were very different to yours..." she sounded matter of fact about it, but Joseph could see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby," he pulled her close for a warm hug, and she relaxed in his arms. "They both sound awful... but, like I said before, they must have done something right as you're here now..."

"But I'm not exactly as relaxed and fun loving as I should be...."

"But circumstances weren't exactly in your control, or that good... none of that- your parents, an arranged marriage, Rupert- was your fault... you just did what you had to do to survive... and, personally, I love you the way you are... but things are different now...."

"Yes, and I'm glad for that," she snuggled in closer to him, feeling happier that she had told him about her parents...

"On a more happier note, I'm going to tell you when I told my mother we got married..."

"When did you do that?"

"Remember when I snuck away to the security room?"

_0000000_

_They were back at the palace, after the surprise wedding ceremony where Joseph and Clarisse, rather than Mia and Andrew, were married, and having photographs in the garden, courtesy of Andrew as Mia watched, before Joseph realized there was a phone call he had to make._

"_I'll be right back," he murmured into Clarisse's ear, and he meant it- he couldn't bear to be away from his brand new wife for long- and she smiled sweetly at him- she was very, very happy... Joseph was now her husband..._

_The security room was thankfully empty when he stepped in, closing the door behind him, and he felt a little nervous as he waited for someone to answer the phone... thankfully, it was his mother who answered...._

"_Joseph, this is a pleasant surprise!" she sounded delighted when she heard his voice. "I wasn't expecting your call until tomorrow.... how are you?"_

__

"I'm fine," he said nervously, again wondering how she was going to react. "I've got some good news...."

"Oh?" Alice sounded intrigued.

"_I just got married... or, I got married an hour or so ago," he said simply, and there was a silence on the other end before she squealed quietly into the phone._

"_Congratulations, darling!" she cried enthusiastically. "It's wonderful news... is it the same lady you talk about all the time?"_

__

"Yes," he chuckled sheepishly. "It wasn't planned or anything... it was just spontaneous..."

"I'd certainly like to hear the story... just wait until I tell your father!"

Just then, there was a gentle knock on the door, and he realized he had to go.

"_Mama, I have to go, but I'll call you again soon... I just wanted you to know..."_

_  
"And we appreciate it.... congratulations again, to you and your new wife!"_

_When he hung up, he opened the door, expecting Scott to be standing there, ready to jeer at him, but... instead... Clarisse, glowing happily was standing there, smiling shyly at him._

"_How did you know I was here?" he asked as she stepped into the room, looking around cautiously._

"_Just a guess... what were you doing in here?"_

_  
"Nothing much... just thought I would see if Scott was around, but he wasn't....So... alone for a little while," he said quietly, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_The guests will be arriving soon," she reminded him._

"_Let them wait... we are the bride and groom, after all!"_

_  
"True...." she agreed before he leaned forward and kissed her softly yet passionately on the lips. He had been so afraid to do that at the church, with everyone watching them, but now it felt right...._

"_Our first real kiss as a married couple," she murmured when they broke apar._

"_Don't discount our kiss at the church," he reminded her, loving that he was able to hold her as close as he wanted now. "You really were amazing proposing and then kissing me in front of the whole church!"_

_  
"It was nothing... but it was worth it," she said modestly._

"_Are you happy?" he inquired, holding her even tighter, and she smiled radiantly over at him._

"_Of course.... very, very, very happy.... and you?"_

_  
"Happier than I've ever been...." before he leaned over to kiss her again...._

_0000000_

"That has definitely cheered me up," Clarisse said happily as she stretched her arms up high and glanced at his bedside clock. "So, your mother really was happy for us?"

"Happy, happy, happy," he confirmed.

"And your father?"

"I assumed he was...." Joseph shrugged, before looking at the clock. "I think it might be time for breakfast...." he said quickly, stepping onto the floor and reaching for his robe. "Then what, I don't know... what are we doing next?"

"We've got things to do, and you know what we have to do...." she smiled warmly at him, a twinkle in her eye, and he knew the real Clarisse was back....

"First things first, our honeymoon...."


	7. A Brief Detour

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been a little while, but I'm back.... The honeymoon is coming, I promise, but this chapter was important as well...._

_Thank you to all my readers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me at all!_

Mia was delighted when, after a long and leisurely breakfast, Joseph and Clarisse found her in her suite and told her they were planning on going away for their honeymoon.

"Yes, you two definitely deserve to go away for a while... I'm actually surprised you didn't disappear for a few days after the wedding!"

Clarisse and Joseph exchanged a glance at her words- they had both agreed it would be better to postpone any personal plans until AFTER the coronation.... including their honeymoon...

"_Are you sure you don't mind?" Clarisse looked at him almost timidly after discussing what they wanted to do next. The wedding had been two days earlier, and while they were both still on a cloud of stunned euphoria, they also realized that there still some matters to be considered- namely, that Clarisse was still Queen of Genovia and that Mia was due to succeed her in a few days._

_Clarisse was simultaneously blissfully happy and slightly awkward around her new husband, enjoying the time they now had together, but she also knew she wouldn't fully relax until Mia was safely installed on the throne._

_He smiled at her anxious expression before weaving an arm around her waist._

"_Sweetheart," he began, his smile broadening as she gazed at him wide eyed, unused to the term of endearment. "I think you've made the right decision, and it's wonderful that you're protective of your granddaughter... Of course I don't mind postponing any plans we have (not that we have anything, except a honeymoon)... all that matters to me is that both you and Mia are happy...."_

"We felt that it would be better to stay until you were crowned," Clarisse's calm voice brought Joseph back to the present.

"And I appreciate that greatly," Mia replied sincerely. "It was fantastic having my mother and Lily here, but there was only really one person who understood what I was going through...."

She looked meaningfully at Clarisse, who went pink as two sets of eyes gazed at her, but she was right- only someone who had been crowned (and undergone a coronation) would truly understand the pressures of a coronation. Clarisse herself had had virtually no support on her coronation day- all the attention was focused on Rupert- but she was glad Mia had had plenty of support.

"So," Mia began, this time bringing Clarisse back from her thoughts. "Where are you going to go for your honeymoon?"

"We hadn't really decided," Joseph began. But since we're going to visit my parents in England, London may be an option...." he grinned over at Clarisse as Mia also looked at her grandmother, her mouth agape.

"Oh wow, Grandma!" she cried excitedly. "You're going to meet Joe's parents... they must be so...." before she suddenly stopped, looking embarrassed, and Joseph realized what was just about to slip out of her mouth.

"Must be so... what, Miss Mia?" he teased, grinning at her. "They must be so... **OLD**?" he added, laughing, not at all offended.

"I wasn't going to say that Joe...." although Mia's obvious mortification said otherwise, before she quickly changed the subject.

"But wow... you're going to meet your in laws, Grandma... that is so cool...are you nervous?"

"Thank you darling, and no, I'm not nervous," Clarisse said calmly, although the mention of 'in laws' made her feel nervous again. It was something that was true, but she hadn't considered all the ramifications... yes, she was going to meet Joseph's parents, but she hadn't fully grasped the fact that they were now her parents by marriage, and that she was their daughter in law.....until now...

Ignoring the apprehension that had suddenly reappeared, she decided to change the subject before Joseph found out.

"But Joseph's suggestion of spending time in London sounds appealing...." she smiled over at her husband as she said it. "London is one of my favourite cities, and I love England.... not as much as Genovia, of course," she added hastily.

"Ah, the joys of being retired newlyweds, travelling the world and having fun, while the rest of us have to work!" Mia pretended to look jealous before bursting out laughing, Joseph and Clarisse joining seconds later.

"So, when will you be flying out?" Mia inquired as she slipped her shoes on and walked over to her desk to retrieve her notebook and pen- she had a session of parliament in ten minutes, although she didn't particularly want to go as she was having too much fun with her grandparents....

She was genuinely flattered that they made the time to call in and see her several times a day, and she had obviously underestimated how much they cared about her.....

"In the next day or so," Clarisse replied, before teasing. "Why, trying to get rid of us?"

"Great.... the plane will be at your disposal for whenever you leave... and no, Grandma, I am NOT trying to get rid of you...." she looked mock insulted for a moment. "A trip away is the perfect way to begin your new life, especially as you're travelling with your HOS who is now your husband...." she grinned at them for a moment, before sobering up. "But, you will have to travel with your own contingent of bodyguards... yes, Joe, I mean it."

Joseph rolled his eyes at that, although he understood the necessity of having bodyguards accompanying them- Clarisse was still the second most powerful woman in Genovia.

"Of course," Clarisse said reassuringly, but she was pleased and relieved that Joseph didn't have to be constantly on the alert anymore, although she sensed it would take him a little time to get used to... just as it would take her a little time to get used to being a private citizen.

"Are you doing your own packing, Grandmother?" Mia asked with a sweet yet impish smile as they followed her out of the suite. "Or are the maids going to do it?"

"Definitely not," Clarisse replied defiantly, well aware of the fact she hadn't packed for herself in a long time, but rather indignant at the assumption that she couldn't do it. "I can and will pack my own suitcases!"

00

Later that evening, the newlyweds suite was a mess, suitcases and clothes scattered everywhere in the bedroom, confirming Mia's belief that Clarisse, so capable of everything else, was unable to pack for herself, although Clarisse would never admit it to her.

Joseph found it amusing that for someone who was usually calm, cool and collected and made snap decision in the heat of the moment, she had fallen apart rather quickly when packing for her own honeymoon.

"It's not funny!" Clarisse cried in frustration when she spied Joseph chuckling in the doorway of the suitcase cluttered bedroom, and he tried to mask his amusement as he strolled in. "You know I haven't done this in a long time!"

"Then why start now?" he inquired sensibly as, after sitting down on the end of the bed, he pulled his wife down to sit beside him. "You know, you have two ladies maids that can do this for you...."

"I know, but I wanted to do my own packing....so that I can... be considered 'normal'" she admitted, feeling foolish.

"You've never been normal, darling, no matter what, and it's not going to change now," he said wisely, putting an arm around her shoulders and she sighed.

"I know, but still.... you have no idea how much I wish I was normal and anonymous...."

"Almost as much as me, and I used to be as such..." he joked gently, squeezing her shoulders while recalling all the curious stares he had received since the wedding- from the palace staff (although they stopped within a day or two, having seen them together for a long time), members of parliament (and some of them not necessarily friendly) and visitors to the palace.... and the press were even worse...

Apart from pictures they had taken at the church, the newlyweds had stayed on palace ground since then, so the press were getting desperate for a shot (any shot) of them, and Joseph was already dreading the day they had to give in and allow themselves to be photographed...

"Oh really?" Clarisse replied archly, an eyebrow raised as she turned to glare at him. "I notice you didn't have that wish when you married me..." before she realised he was laughing quietly.

"I can still get rise out of you..."

"I'll ignore that... I'm well aware I haven't packed for myself in a long time, but I wanted to do this.... I suppose YOU are packed?" she looked at him pointedly. She was determined not to be viewed as a sheltered, helpless, well to do wife, which was her biggest fear about meeting his parents, that they wonder if she was the ideal wife for their son... before she realized he was nuzzling her neck with his lips, ticking her with his goatee.

"Don't worry, whatever yo pack will be fine.... just make sure there's enough room on the plane for us!"

She was about to melt completely into his arms before she realized what he had just said.

"You're a big help," she pushed him away and returned to her packing as he groaned.

"Clarisse, this is ridiculous.... this is going to take all night to clean up!"

"I'm not stopping you from sleeping on the sofa or in your old room, she replied coolly, and he realized that Mia's little joke about 'meeting the in-laws' had reminded her that she was now a daughter in law, and made her nervous again.... just what he hadn't wanted to happen as she had only just loosened up.... Everything had happened so quickly, but he was getting a little fed up.... maybe they needed a little space from each other....

"I'll be in the security room," he muttered as he brushed past her and while Clarisse was momentarily ashamed of herself, she was also annoyed that he didn't understand she wanted to look her best for his father and mother.... still, deep down she knew she was acting foolishly again, her guard almost instantly coming up, and she had to let go.... besides, she thought slyly to herself, there were shops in London....

0

An hour later, Joseph snuck cautiously back into the suite, Scott's surprisingly wise words echoing in his ears:

"_Be patient with her- meeting your spouse's family is kind of a big deal, and she's meeting yours, which is a big deal for her! She obviously wants to make a good impression, which is sweet...."_

_  
_The bedroom was back to it's normal, tidy self, he noted as he stepped in, before noticing two suitcases standing next to his. Clarisse was already in bed, reading, but she put down her book when she saw him.

"Hi," she said softly, and Joseph was surprised- 'hi' was something he'd never expected to hear her say.

"Hi," he replied non committally before disappearing into the bathroom to change.

"We just had our first disagreement," she observed timidly as he climbed into bed beside her.

"Yes, as a married couple," he said thoughtfully, feeling sorry for her, and he was about to apologize when she suddenly burst out:

"I'm sorry about before.... I didn't mean to snap at you," she said quickly, the words spilling out of her. "I just... I just want this meeting to go well," she admitted.

"I now understand that," he said calmly, sneaking an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry too- I should have been more sympathetic and I wasn't... but I was telling you the truth- anything would be fine.... and I notice you have limited your suitcases to two...." he teased.

"I realized you were right.... besides, London has shops," she added with a sly grin, and he laughed at her reasoning before switching off the light and they settled back into bed.

"So, the plane is at our disposal... I assume you'll want to leave in the morning so you can maximise your time in the shops?" he teased and she chuckled.

"It sounds appealing, and yes I do want lots of time to shop, but..." She paused for a moment. "I have... I want to take you somewhere tomorrow morning."

"Fine with me... anything you want to do... where are we going?"

There was a long pause before Clarisse said calmly:

"I'm going to show you where I grew up."

000

The next morning, they paused briefly to farewell Mia (who had back to back meetings) and, despite her busy schedule, Mia stopped to chat for a few minutes before leaving for her first meeting, adding with a sly:

"Have a wonderful honeymoon... but I'm sure you will...." embarrassing Clarisse but amusing Joseph.

"That girl is too cheeky for her own good," Clarisse shook her head in disbelief as they were driven out of the palace gates in the black, nondescript sedan Joseph 'borrowed' and headed north.

"But you love her anyway... or because of it," Joseph replied gently. "And do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because she's like Phillipe... and you," he squeezed her hand reassuringly before lacing his fingers through hers.

"Thank you... I know you're right," Clarisse replied softly, blushing.

"Of course I am- it's the truth."

As the trip progressed, Joseph soon had no idea where he was, but he noticed Clarisse getting quieter and tenser as she gazed blankly out the window.

"How long to go?" he finally asked when the tension got too much, and she turned to him with a distracted air.

"Not long... in fact..." she paused, looking out the car window again as the car turned into a long, tree lined driveway. "We're there!"

"I'm just wondering.... if you sold this place ten years ago, how can we be allowed to visit now?" he asked- it was something he had been pondering all morning.

"The new owners are away on holidays, but once I explained I wished to show my husband where I grew up (and, for once, my name came in very handy), they were more than happy to let us onto the property...."

"No press surprises?"

"Absolutely not," Clarisse said firmly. "I was very definite about that, although they are not allowed on private property anyway, and the only other person who will be there is the housekeeper who, the owners told me, will be very discreet...."

Joseph barely heard her lost words as the house finally came into view, and his jaw dropped in stupefaction.... House didn't seem like the most appropriate word.... a small castle more like it, with the requisite extensive, highly manicured gardens and farm.... Clarisse had never described her family home but, from the looks of this, it was small wonder her parents travelled in aristocratic circles. His family was comfortable, but they looked like paupers compared to this....

"I know it seems ostentatious and overwhelming, Clarisse looked embarrassed at his reaction. "I can assure you that I never felt comfortable with this lifestyle here, or at the palace...."

"You don't need to convince me, baby- I know all about it... it's just that this...." he waved at the house, growing closer every moment. "Is just... wow!"

Once the car stopped, and Joseph helped her out of the car, Clarisse stopped and looked up at the house she had grown up in, feeling a mixture of emotions- fear, sadness, anger, happiness....she didn't know whether she was happy or sad that she was here now....

"Come on, darling," Joseph said quietly, taking her hand in his. "Show me some of your favourite spots...."

He sensed that she was feeling a tumult of emotions being back at the home she had grown up in, and found out she was to marry the Prince in, but he was genuinely interested to see some of the house....

She was nervous as they knocked on the door, but the housekeeper smiled warmly when she answered the door.

"Your Majesty, Mr Bonnell," she said properly, curtseying to Clarisse before stepping back to let them inside. "It is a pleasure to see you here.... when his Lordship informed me that you wanted to visit, I was surprised but pleased..."

"Thank you," Clarisse said quietly, looking around the hallway, the paintings and decor still very much the same as when she had last been here. "I hope that it wasn't an inconvenience for you...."

"Nonsense, ma'am," the housekeeper said briskly, standing before them again. "The owners are away, so there's nothing much for me to do.... You haven't changed a bit," she smiled warmly at Clarisse, who was surprised.

"I'm sorry, but.... do I know you?"

"I was one of the junior maids here when you were Queen of Genovia... you can't remember me, but I remember you... I used to take the boys into the kitchen for cookies when you were visiting your parents...."

Clarisse's eyes widened as she thought back to that time- after a few minutes with their grandmother, the boys quickly got bored with sitting still, and one of the maids usually took them outside, or to the kitchen....

"That's right," she finally said, smiling warmly at the short, grey haired woman standing in front of her. "Ellen, isn't it?"

"That's right," the older woman beamed at her. "I can't believe you remember my name!"

"It's part of my training," Clarisse said with a depreciating laugh. "But you were always so kind to my boys... Phillipe loved you...."

"He was a good boy....and this must be your new husband," Ellen turned to Joseph with a warm smile. "I read about the wedding in the papers...."

"Joseph Bonnell," he said politely, stepping forward and lifting her hand to his lips. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And a gentleman as well," Ellen said with a laugh. "But congratulations to both of you.... did you want a cup of tea or anything?"

"No thank you, Ellen," Clarisse said gently. "This is only a brief visit, as we have a plane to catch.."

"Well, I'll just leave you to it," Ellen said with a warm smile, before turning and disappearing through a nearby door.

"Fancy Ellen still being here," Clarisse murmured in surprise, staring after her for a moment, before smiling at Joseph. "Well, let the tour begin...."

0

Joseph was incredibly impressed by the state of the house- each room, while Clarisse said had changed since she was a child, was still expensively yet discreetly decorated- he could well imagine an aristocratic family living here....

Clarisse wasn't surprised that much had changed, but it seemed more comfortable than when she had lived there.... she could barely sit on any of the furniture, or run through the house, without being told off. She was almost like a girl again as they walked through the rooms- Joseph tried to stay a little behind her as he followed her, listening to her reminisce, but at times, when she held her hand out behind her, he didn't hesitate to step forward and take it.

"The library was always my favourite spot after the stables," she said as they stood in the room where books lined all the walls, almost up to the ceiling. "Whenever my mother and father were fighting, I used to lock myself in here and disappear into an adventure....My favourite book when I was thirteen was 'Gone with the Wind', although I loved Little Women as well...."

"I liked Treasure Island," Joseph commented lightly and she smiled as she looped her arm through his. "I didn't like reading all that much.....it wasn't until later that I developed a fondness for it...."

"Probably because you figured that was where I usually was," she teased.

She even took him upstairs to show him her bedroom, which had remained almost the same as when she was a girl- a large four poster bed, a few dolls and teddy bears everywhere,decorated in pink with a spectacular view of the lawns, and she stood at the windows for a moment, staring out at the gardens.

"My favourite view.... I loved the gardens, and it was always easy for me to lose myself literally and in daydreams out there... now you can understand why I love gardening so much," she turned to him with an ironic smile.

"Yes, now I do," he replied softly, now understanding Clarisse even better than before.... She had come from a very wealthy, well to do family, but she also craved the simple things in life...

"Did you want to go out to the garden?" she inquired as they walked back down the carpeted stairs, but he could see that she was feeling drained by the experience.

"No, I saw enough up in your bedroom... is there anything else you wanted to see?"

She had pointed out the enormous double doors at the end of the floor had been where her parents had slept, as well as where her father's study was, but she had visited neither of them.

"Not really," Clarisse sighed heavily, drained and tired at the memories this house had evoked since they had stepped in. "I'm actually inclined to...."

"Leave, that's fine with me," he replied softly, squeezing her hand.... while she had seemed so confident and relaxed at the beginning of the tour, she was now almost clinging to his hand. "We'll find Ellen and...."

"You don't need to, I'm here," Ellen said briskly, and they turned to see her emerging from what had been the study, carrying a large cardboard box. "I found this in the attic when I knew you were coming... I think they are some of the belongings you forgot when you left..."

"Thank you," Clarisse said quietly, accepting the box from the housekeeper, and looking curiously down at the lidded box. "I'm not quite sure what I left behind, but I appreciate it... Ellen, we're just about to leave, but thank you so much for allowing us to come in, and thank His Lordship as well...."

"It was a pleasure, and I'm sure His Lordship will agree," Ellen said comfortably as she led them out onto the front steps. "I'm very glad you've found happiness again, Your Majesty... You never seemed particularly happy when you visited here before...."

"I wasn't..."Clarisse said honestly, surprised that she had noticed her unhappiness.

"But I am now...." she beamed happily at Joseph who had opened the car door for her. "But, thank you...." she looked warmly at the housekeeper again before stepping into the car.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr Bonnell.... and you take care of that lady," Ellen said sternly as Joseph stepped forward to press her hands warmly.

"Don't worry, I will.... "


	8. Our Honeymoon Part 1

_Author's Note: This chapter is shaping up to be big, so I thought I would split it into two! (I like doing that!)_

_Thank you to all my readers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Clarisse was very, very quiet for the first few kilometres of their return trip as she sat back in her seat and stared blankly out the window, one hand resting on the top of the box in her lap while Joseph soothingly squeezed the other.

"I really should visit the cemetery and put flowers on their graves," she said softly, almost to herself, as she turned away from the window. "I haven't been there in a few years," she said guiltily, looking ashamed of herself.

"Did you want to go there, sweetheart?" Joseph asked gently, his finger on the button that would connect him with the driver. "I can get Steve to turn around."

Clarisse stared ahead for a moment, her fingers tapping absently on the lid of the box, before she sighed heavily and turned to look at him, her eyes vaguely troubled.

"Would you consider me terribly selfish if I said no?"

"No, not at all," he replied compassionately, squeezing her hand.

"I know that it's the right thing to do," she continued, as if she was reasoning with herself and Joseph. "Especially as I was their only child..." she trailed off, momentarily at a loss for words, before trying again, Joseph waiting patiently, to find the words to express how she was feeling.

"What I'm trying to say is..." she began before faltering completely, but this time Joseph came to her rescue.

"What I think you're trying to say is visiting that house has brought back a lot of memories and feelings you don't want to remember...and you've had enough," he finished, reaching out and touching her cheek for a moment.

"Exactly what I wanted to say," Clarisse gave him a small smile, marvelling at how well he knew her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome... but I'm beginning to feel we shouldn't have gone there in the first place."

"Why? I wanted to show you where I grew up!"

"I'm glad you did, because now I understand you better, but not at the expense of your feelings... I could see you were getting very unhappy by the end of the tour."

"I wasn't unhappy, just drained... alright, maybe I was a little unhappy, but it was also cathartic to visit and finally lay some ghosts to rest... saying that, I don't think I will ever go back there again."

"That's very understandable," he said sympathetically.

There was a small pause as Clarisse, sighing heavily, looked away for a moment, relieved that it was all over, even though it had been her idea to visit, before looking back at Joseph with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry, this was hardly the most romantic start to our honeymoon... "

"No, but I appreciate it all the same... but now, I'm far more curious about what's in that box!"

"Oh yes," Clarisse suddenly remembered the box sitting in her lap, and looked down at it, puzzled. "I can't think what I would have left behind," she commented a she slowly opened the dusty lid with her hands. "Although, it was a chaotic time for me, so I could have.... "

She then paused before gasping: "Oh My...."

"What?" Joseph asked curiously, his view obscured by the box lid. "What's in there?"

"Do you remember I mentioned 'Gone With the Wind' and 'Little Women'...?"

"Yes..."

"It seems I forgot my copies of them..."

She held up two well worn but obviously well loved books, and Joseph could see the titles were the ones she had just mentioned.

She put the books down on the seat between them before looking back into the box.

"My favourite doll when I was seven...."

She pulled a porcelain doll with black hair and a pink dress out, and smiled fondly at it. "I called her Anna, and she went everywhere with me... I had several teddy bears as well, but I believe that the boys played with them until they fell apart...."

She then held up a pile of envelopes, all tied together with a plain white ribbon, and Clarisse was about to untie them, to see what they were about, before she realized it was her handwriting on the front, and they were addressed to her parents...

"Of course... I always made the boys write to them when they received Christmas or birthday presents..." she smiled slightly at that. "We'll have to read them later...."

"What else?" Joseph leaned over eagerly.

"One of my teddy bears...." she held up a small brown bear with one eye missing. "Several more books I hadn't realized I'd left behind... one of Phillipe's trucks that he left out once.... one of my dresses.... I won't get it out now.... and..."

She trailed off as she pulled out a large photo frame and stared at it for a moment.

"...A photograph of me with my parents on my wedding day...." before she handed it to Joseph, who sat back and looked at it intently.

Clarisse was obviously much, much younger in the photograph, and while he thought she was beautiful now, at the time, she was... stunning! He probably would have been too scared to talk to her then, he concluded to himself... it was bad enough when she was 28 and he was 30....

Her father seemed to be a pleasant looking man, but her mother... while she had similar features to her daughter, she looked so cold and cruel.... he again felt a pang of sympathy for Clarisse when he realized that she had grown up with Patricia as her mother.... thank goodness she hadn't turned out like that, he thought with a grateful shiver....

"Lovely picture, isn't it?" she teased, a tinge of sarcasm in her voice as she retrieved the picture and placed in back in the box. "I looked so uncomfortable, terrified at what I was about to do, but my parents revelled in the attention... but why did you shiver just now?"

"I was just thinking how grateful I am that you didn't turn out like her," Joseph said honestly, and Clarisse smiled, not at all offended.

"Just as well I didn't, otherwise you would have quit years ago, and we would never have got married!"

"Thank goodness we don't have to contemplate THAT scenario," he joked. "But, seriously, how did you manage to escape from them and still be so... you?"

"I don't know," Clarisse looked thoughtful, although she had wondered about that herself on occasion. "Maybe I was self protecting even from that age... but that trick did help me over the years, as did the friendship and love of a very good man," she beamed lovingly over at him, squeezing his arm. "You saved me," she whispered, looking at him intensely and seriously for a moment, before laughing and saying briskly:

"Enough of that... we're on our honeymoon!"

000

The press were out in full force when they arrived at the airport (someone had obviously tipped them off) but, thankfully, they were waved though, security already knowing who was in the car.

The plane, as well as several security agents, was waiting for them on the tarmac, and Clarisse couldn't wait to board and fly away....

However, after she had unbuckled her belt, and waited for Joseph to open her door for her, she was surprised to see Joseph still sitting beside her, watching her... before pulling her into his arms and giving her a long, passionate kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

"Just because... I'm glad you're you," he said simply before sliding out of the car, leaving her surprised and pleased.

After beating a hasty retreat to the plane (they were both aware that, even from a distance, the cameras and reporters were observing their every move), Clarisse sank into her favourite seat with a happy sigh.

"I think I might have a nap on the flight," she yawned

"Sounds like a good idea," Joseph said as he sat down beside her, and Clarisse gave him a sidelong glance as he rubbed her knee.

"So, NOW that we're married, you feel comfortable sitting beside me?" she teased and he laughed- it was a long standing joke between them....

While still her Head of Security, she had asked him to sit beside her several times (or almost every time she travelled), wanting company when they travelled, but he had demurred, citing protocol, and she usually let him be, although there were times when she, feeling impish, sat beside him or he sat with her when she was sad....

He rolled his eyes at the reminder- there was nothing he had wanted more than to sit beside her, but the plane crew gossiped worst than the palace, and he hadn't wanted their secretly burgeoning relationship to sully, even ruin, Clarisse's impeccable reputation, although he was sure she would have disagreed with him....

"I love _you,_ and most of them know it anyway!" she had argued on more than one occasion, but had to agree when he reminded her that their relationship was between them, not between them and everyone else in the world....

"You've got the memory of an elephant," he muttered, but with a smile on his face as she grinned at him.

"Only about anything to do with you and Mia...." she said before the stewardess came to tell them that they were about to take off.

"By the way, we'll have to deal with the press when we get back," Joseph said as they buckled their seatbelts and felt the plane taxi along the runway.

"Why?" Clarisse looked irritated- as far as she was concerned, she was no longer Queen, thus her private life was off limits. "It's none of their business...."

"You may think that, my love, but the press wouldn't agree with you- you may be a private citizen now, but you are still a Queen of Genovia, so you still belong to the people..."

It was Clarisse's turn to roll her eyes in exasperation, but she knew he was right- she had been married to a King, mother of two princes, had been Queen in her own right for 7 years and was now grandmother of the current monarch.... she was practically an institution, after living so many roles.... but now she just wanted to be Joseph's wife and Mia's grandmother... as well as a daughter in law and sister in law....

"I suppose you're right," she agreed, somewhat reluctantly. "But we'll decide that when we get home..."

"Good idea," he agreed, watching as she leant back in her seat, making herself comfortable, and closed her eyes... it certainly been an interesting morning... and an interesting start to their honeymoon....

0

Clarisse slept most of the flight to London, and Joseph hated to wake her when he did, but she liked to be alert when passing though an airport....

"One never knows when the press is going to try and capture a picture... and they don't care how bad you look...." she had said on more than one occasion when Joseph had confessed his dislike of disturbing her when she was asleep. "It's better to be prepared."

"How long was I asleep?" she asked sleepily, sitting up and stretching before smoothing her clothes down."I must have been terrific company."

"Since we left Genovia," Joseph smiled at her. "It doesn't matter if you were asleep.... I was reading...."

He held up her well worn copy of 'Gone with the Wind' and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Darling, 'Gone With The Wind'? You really must have been bored! But... what did you think of it so far?"

"Not bad... Rhett Butler had just appeared in the story... sounds like a real rascal!"

"He was, but he was a much more realistic man than Ashley, and I loved him as a teenager.... and the movie.... The actor who played him....very, very handsome!"

"So, you prefer a real masculine man... one who spits tobacco, drinks whisky, scotch and beer, and who loves to have several girlfriends?" he puffed out his chest and deepened his voice a little, and Clarisse laughed.

"Not necessarily... Rhett was my dream man until..."

"Until what?"

"Until I met you..." she smiled triumphantly at him as the plan gently taxied onto the tarmac. "But.... you'll have to see the film with me!"

|"I'm gone to have to be a little more suspicious about the men you secretly lust after," Joseph pretended to look sternly at her. "As for seeing the movie, I saw half of it.... until I fell asleep with boredom!"

"I'm just going to have to re-educate you,"Clarisse said slyly before Joseph took her hand and they disembarked.

Working on the assumption that the press would be hanging around the airport, waiting for someone famous to arrive, Customs processed them through quite quickly, and Clarisse soon found herself surrounded by a group of plain clothes men, Joseph at her side and gripping her hand, before quickly making their way through the busy terminal, out to the waiting car, hoping no one would spot them....

"Thank goodness that's over and done with," Clarisse sighed as she collapsed against the leather seat and smiled over at her husband as they waited for their luggage to be loaded into the boot. "I'm not used to sneaking through crowds as though I was anonymous....but," she added with a twinkle in her eye. "I did enjoy it"

"I'm becoming a bad influence on you..." he chuckled wickedly, resting his hand on her knee and rubbing firmly. "I'm also feeling rather...."

"Amorous, I suspected as much," Clarisse said flirtatiously, blushing as she said the words but feeling pleased and delighted....she had felt loathing and disgust when she had seen other men's attraction (or the way they tried to hit on her, despite the fact she was married), but with Joseph... it felt right and she loved the fact he was so attracted to her, and she him.... she had never felt this way before.

"Are you going to act like a teenager in love?" she teased as she rested her hand on top of his.

"Not in public, or in the hotel foyer... but when we're alone in our suite... watch out!" he grinned playfully at her.

"Ooh, you have changed," she teased;

"Yes I have... because of you," he turned serious as he touched her cheek. "Even my mother noticed the difference in me the last time I was there."

"What about your father?" she asked interestedly- he hadn't mentioned him much in the past few days (although, over the years, he had made it clear his father was a good man), and she was curious about him.

Joseph didn't answer her for a moment, before he said, rather vaguely:  
"Yes... oh look, we're here!"

Clarisse, now distracted, looked out the window at the tall building beside them... it looked at least 14 floors high....

"Let's go!"Joseph said enthusiastically from above her, and she was startled to realize he had slipped unnoticed out of the car and was waiting to help her out.

The manager personally met and welcomed them as they entered the hotel, and escorted them (and their entourage) upstairs to their twelfth floor suite which, he assured them was their best honeymoon suite, at which Clarisse shot a look at Joseph- had he mentioned that they were honeymooning?

The manager, as well as the bodyguards, discreetly disappeared as soon as their luggage was in the suite, and Clarisse looked around in awe for a moment before she felt Joseph's arms around her waist, spinning her around to face him.

"Is this is when you're going to turn into a teenager?" she murmured as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Maybe... but what I feel for you is not puppy love," he muttered before he crushed his lips down on hers.

"Maybe we should go on a honeymoon more often!" Clarisse gasped when she finally pulled away. "Much as I love this, can we look around before you completely drive me crazy?" but she was smiling seductively at him.

"Absolutely...."

The suite was enormous, Clarisse marvelled as they strolled, hand in hand, through the rooms- the living room (complete with it's own massive flat screen television and leather furniture) and dining room were combined into one but, as Joseph pointed out as they breezed through:  
"The dining room will hardly be used at all... that's what room service is all about!"

Clarisse gasped as Joseph led her into the bedroom, and she openly gaped at the king sized bed standing before them, taking up much of the room's space.

"This is enormous.... much bigger than ours at home!"

"Exactly... and there is a spa in the en suite...." Joseph added with a grin as she collapsed onto the mattress lengthways, sighing happily.

"Good, good... but this mattress is just... wonderful..." she closed her eyes in satisfaction as Joseph joined her, and rolled onto his side to watch her... She would probably never realize (or even believe) how beautiful she was to him, or how much he adored her... it still amazed him to think that she had actually chosen to marry him....

"Aren't you going to kiss me again?" Clarisse asked, eyes closed, and Joseph chuckled sheepishly before moving closer and kissing her again, his hands beginning to roam, caressing and touching her gently....

Clarisse was well aware she was feeling shy as he kissed her- this was her first real honeymoon (she could barely remember the one she had with Rupert) and it was a little unnerving to realize that Joseph had this affect on her.... before she was suddenly swept away with her feelings, well aware of Joseph's very proximity to her... she could almost hear his heart pounding, or was it hers.... before she heard knocking in the distance....

"What's that?" she asked dazedly as Joseph pulled away to stand up, and she realized, leaning up on her elbows, that his shirt was unbuttoned as he headed towards the door....just as hers was, she discovered a moment later... in fact, it was almost off her shoulders completely.... and she was tingling all over.... how could he have got her blouse off that fast... they had only been kissing for a few minutes... or had it been much longer than that? She tried to concentrate, to work it out, but she couldn't.... she was feeling far too.... far too blissfully happy, sexy and wanting Joseph to come back and kiss her again so she could completely give into her feelings....and to him....

"Wait here, I'll be right back," he grinned at her in the doorway before disappearing into the living room. She heard the soft murmuring of voices before the sound of a door closing, Joseph appearing moments later, his shirt still unbuttoned... had she done that?

"What was that all about?" she asked in a slightly thick tone as he settled back on the bed beside her, and started playing with her blouse, removing it from her completely .

"The manager sent us a bottle or two of complimentary champagne as well as some fruit and chocolate... but we'll worry about that later... now," he almost growled the word as he pulled her close to him again, and her heart, which had only just settled down, started to race again. "There is something far more important happening at the moment..."

"Oh really?" Clarisse replied as her lips met his again, and she completely gave into the moment as Joseph caressed her again with his hands and lips.... this was what her dream honeymoon was meant to be... just being with her husband.....be loved by him, and loving him back... and she knew she did... oh so very much......


	9. Our Honeymoon Part 2

_Author's Note: I couldn't wait so I had to do this chapter as soon as possible!_

_Thank you to all my readers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me- it belongs to Disney and Meg Cabot_

"Where's the champagne?" Clarisse asked much, much later as they lay together in bed, the room littered with clothes, the afternoon slowly giving way to evening, the sky darkening as lights in the next building were switched on, but neither Joseph nor Clarisse were inclined to illuminate the bedroom. The darkness made things cosy and intimate, as it always had, but they also just didn't want to move too far from each other as they were happily ensconced in bed, Clarisse curled up in Joseph's arms, and he stroking her hair gently.

"The champagne the manager sent us?" Clarisse reminded him as she ran a hand down his muscled chest, blushing but liking that she could do it, and he suddenly remembered what she was talking about.

"I hope you put some in the bar fridge," she hinted, smiling broadly.

"I'm way ahead of you, my lady," he grinned as he reached over for his hotel bathrobe and slid out of bed. "I'll be right back!"

Sure enough, he was back seconds later with two champagne flutes and a chilled bottle of wine which, after switching on a bedside light, he opened then and there.

"Is there anything you CAN'T do?" Clarisse asked admiringly as she sat up against her pillows, a sheet wrapped around her, and accepted a glass of champagne (and another kiss) from him. "Anything at all? You're always so self assured and confident... sometimes even cocky," she mocked gently, and he chuckled, pretending to look modest.

"I don't think so... although, as self assured and confident as I usually am with you, I was a wreck on our wedding night," he confided as he sat down next to her again, clinking his glass against hers. "But here's to a wonderful honeymoon!" and he was sincere in that- it was his first honeymoon, with the woman of his dreams, and he loved that.

"Here, here," she concurred, tapping her glass against his again before the sipped the bubbly liquid. "But," she continued after a moment. "I disagree with you- you seemed to be perfectly at ease that night... I was the one who was, as you call it, 'a wreck'!".....

_0000000_

_Joseph and Clarisse's wedding reception (which had originally been Mia and Andrew's) was still going strong at ten o'clock that night (the guests had obviously recovered from the surprise of seeing the Queen marry her Head of Security) when the bride and groom decided to discreetly disappear. It had been an emotionally tumultuous day and while they both appreciated the support they had received, it was time for them to be alone..._

_They had been on the dance floor most of the evening (after greeting their guests) but Clarisse was exhausted as Joseph led her back to their table (although she was determined to handle it), but Joseph spotted the discreet yawn she hid behind her hand when he looked back at her._

"_Tired, sweetheart?" he murmured into her ear, loving that he could call her that now, and she nodded._

"_Rather, but it's been such a big day... do you think it would be terrible if we left early?"_

_She felt slightly guilty, but she also wanted to be alone with Joseph (which made her feel, simultaneously happy and nervous) and remember her second wedding day... to the man she had loved for a long, long time... it was their time now._

"_From our own wedding? Definitely!" he grinned at her, leaving her with Charlotte and Sheila Motez, before disappearing into the crowd._

_Ten minutes later, with the knowledge and blessing of Mia, Nicholas, Charlotte, Scott and the Motezes, the newlyweds were hurrying through the darkened palace hallways, smug that they had escaped from their own wedding reception._

"_I thought Queens weren't supposed to arrive late or leave early from any events!" he ribbed gently as they climbed the stairs and headed towards her suite._

"_Maybe not, but today is an exception..." she joked lightly, but she was also experiencing a growing feeling of anxiety, combined with anticipation- this would be the first time, in a long time, when a man who was not in parliament, a friend or the husband of a friend was in her suite... she was going to be alone with her new husband, a man she had longed to be married to for a long time, and she suddenly felt inexplicably shy, scared and nervous around him..._

_Joseph was aware of the change of atmosphere between them as they stood in front of Clarisse's double doors (the guards noticeably absent)- he knew Clarisse was very, very happy, but she had probably just realized that they were very alone together, no barriers or interruptions to disturb them, but he was patient- he was just happy to know that he could be near her all the time..._

_There was an awkward pause as they both stared at the doors before Joseph strode over to open them and then turned to smile impishly at Clarisse._

"_Joseph... what... what are you doing?" she gasped in astonishment as he scooped her into his arms and stepped into the room._

"_Carrying my bride over the threshold," he explained, setting her back on the floor and turning to close and lock the door... tonight was only about and for them...._

"_A bride... I'm a bride," she murmured in amazement as he turned to look at her, and he was touched to see tears in her eyes._

"_Of course.." he said gently, walking over and resting his arms loosely around her. "A couple of hours ago, we were declared man and wife, so bride and groom are appropriate today..."_

__

"I've been a bride before, but what I'm feeling now, which I didn't feel before, is what I think a bride should feel... but I'm a bit old...."

"No you're not," he said firmly, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "You will always been my beautiful bride..." he murmured, his lips slowly moving towards her neck, before he felt her stiffen in his arms.

_Rather than draw attention to it, embarrassing her even more, he pointed towards the coffee table, and she turned to see a bottle of champagne and two glasses waiting for them._

"_I see your maids have surprised us," he joked, leading her to the sofa, and she smiled as she kicked off her shoes and sank down to watch Joseph open the champagne. She suspected he knew she was nervous, but had discreetly ignored it (to her relief) and she was determined to relax... she was FINALLY married to Joseph, and she wanted to enjoy every moment. The last two days had been dreadful, not speaking to each other, and now they were suddenly married... it was quite a change, and her head was reeling somewhat...._

"_Yes they did," Clarisse said, realizing he was waiting for an answer. "But, as someone once told me, they know everything," she joked, accepting a glass from Joseph as he sat down next to her._

"_True... but now, a toast," he raised his glass. " Firstly, to us... may we have a very happy life together, even when times are difficult, which they will be... and secondly, to you, my bride, my wife, my love...."_

_  
Clarisse's eyes filled with tears even as she smiled at him. _

"_I promise I will always love and protect you for the rest of our lives... you are an amazing lady, Clarisse, and I love you very much...."_

_He looked at her seriously, but with such tenderness and love in his eyes that it took her breath away._

"_Thank you," she said after sipping her wine, before holding her glass up to him. "My turn... to you... you have been a wonderful friend and HOS for thirty odd years... I assume you've retired now..."_

__

"As soon as I gave Scott my earpiece and all that, it was done...."

"... Good, but thank you for your dedication and devotion, and I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you...." she paused, looking down at her hands and suddenly unable to say anymore, but Joseph understood as he moved closer to her and slowly put an arm around her shoulders. She relaxed into him for a moment before he turned her face around to look at him, her eyes widening, before he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

_She didn't protest at that, so he tentatively continued, slowly growing more passionate, before she pulled away, looking embarrassed._

"_I'm sorry, I'm just..." she trailed off, flushing deeply as she shrugged off her silk coat and stretched out her legs, unclipping and removing her jewellery and tiara, placing them on the table in front of her. Joseph took this as a sign he could relax too, so he shrugged off his coat, unbuttoned his vest and loosened and removed his tie._

"_You don't need to explain anything, darling... I'm actually nervous too," he admitted, looking bashful as he turned her hand over and ran his fingers along her palm. "This is all new to me too, and I don't know what happens next..."_

_Now it was his turn to look embarrassed, and Clarisse was touched as she reached out and caressed his cheek, their eyes meeting and holding for a long moment before Joseph pulled away, stood up and offer a hand out to her. "Would you care to dance?"_

_  
"Here? And now?" Clarisse laughed, her eyes shining with anticipation as he strode over to the CD player and her collection of CDs... he knew this place so well...._

"_Here and now," he affirmed as he selected a slow song. "No one is going to see you..." he added as he turned back to her, but to his delight, she was already standing next to him._

"_Alright," she smiled almost seductively at him as he swept her into his arms, the music soothing enough so that Clarisse rested her head on his shoulders, her favourite position whenever they danced together in private- not only because it had been one of the few times when she could be really close to him, but also because she could hear his heart beating, as strong as and as steady as he was._

_Joseph, resting his cheek against her hair, while blissfully happy holding her, couldn't help but realize the last time they had danced like this, he had walked out on her, believing she would never marry him, and he had subsequently spent the next two days avoiding her... but now they were together..._

"_Don't think about that night," Clarisse's voice broke into his thoughts._

"_What night?"_

__

"The night you believed I wouldn't marry you," she pulled away to look at him. "I want you to know I would have married you as soon as I was able..."

"I know... my ego just got in the way..." he grinned before kissing her again, as they swayed to the music, and this time she responded, her arms making their way around his neck, both of them pulling the other closer.

_However, she abruptly pulled away when his hand furtively began to unzip her dress from the back, and Joseph was momentarily annoyed- why did she keep doing that- before he saw the distressed, mortified expression on his wife's face._

"_I'm sorry... I'm sorry, darling... I don't know what's wrong," she was almost in tears of frustration at herself- she wanted tonight to be special, but every time he touched her, she froze, which was utterly ridiculous of her...._

_'It's alright," he pulled away and took both her hands in his. "This is new, but you can take as long as you want... why don't you change into your nightgown, I'll go and pick up a few things from my room, and we'll take it from there..."_

_  
"Alright," Clarisse smiled gratefully at him before disappearing into the adjacent room. Satisfied she would be fine until he returned, Joseph was almost at the suite door when he heard her call him._

"_What's wrong?" he asked anxiously, hurrying into the room, but before Clarisse could say a word, he noticed her prettiest nightgown spread out on the bed... and his pyjamas resting beside them... and one of his suitcases, now empty, resting on the floor- had the maids already moved him in?_

_  
"Obviously the maids have helped you out," she murmured as she brushed past him and went into her dressing room._

_After her door softly closed, Joseph stared at his pyjamas a moment longer before rushing to change before Clarisse re-emerged. He usually didn't wear the top to bed, but if Clarisse felt more comfortable with him fully dressed, he would wear it to bed._

_He was just buttoning up the top, after a few more moments of vacillating, when he heard the door open and he turned to see Clarisse standing in the doorway, clad in an exquisite cream coloured nightgown, looking shy and demure... but there was a change in her attitude... she almost radiated sex appeal and confidence... she was now very seductive..._

"_Wow," he murmured, dying to rush over and sweep her off her feet, but not wanting to rush her. "You look beautiful..."_

_  
"Thank you," she blushed- he would never know it, but after giving herself a pep talk in the mirror, she had carelessly tossed her expensive clothes into a corner, rushing to change just so she could rejoin him- she was nervous and scared but, as she had reminded herself sternly, it was Joseph and she was unbelievably happy._

"_You look... rather uncomfortable- why?" she walked slowly towards the bed, watching him, and he blushed._

"_Being around you... and I usually don't wear pyjama tops to bed," he admitted sheepishly, but overwhelmed at how happy and beautiful she looked._

"_Then don't," Clarisse said calmly, sitting down on the edge of the bed, suddenly peaceful in his presence- they were married now, and this was their wedding night. Rupert and her parents were long gone, she would be stepping down from the throne in a couple of days.... it was time to consider the duty to herself, and that meant Joseph...._

"_Are you sure?" he hesitated a moment longer before unbuttoning and slipping out of his shirt, and Clarisse's mouth dropped out at the sight of his still muscled physique, something akin to lust lighting up her eyes._

"_All thanks to gym work and exercise," he admitted self consciously, sitting down beside her. "But you've changed your tune in fifteen minutes... why?"_

"_I'm still nervous and scared..." she admitted, rubbing his hand against her cheek. "But I shouldn't be- you're the one I want to be with, you won't deliberately make me unhappy..."_

__

"Definitely not," he pulled her into his arms. "I will always love and protect you."

"And... I love you," she said in a small voice, and he smiled gently at her, delighted she had said it, before he kissed her, and, as the kiss deepened, she didn't pull away... in fact, as she stretched herself lengthways on the mattress, she pulled him down with her, her hands trembling slightly as she caressed his chest, feeling his heart race under her fingertips... but not pulling away...

"_I love you too," he murmured huskily, pulling away to look at her radiant face- he had held her close before, but this was so wonderfully different and more intimate- before she guided his face back to hers...._

_0000000_

"Despite the somewhat awkward beginning, our wedding night turned out to be very special," Clarisse said dreamily before looking at Joseph, her eyes sparkling mischievously as he poured the rest of the champagne in their glasses.

"BUT I can tell you that if you had pounced on me then like you did this afternoon, I would have run a mile!"

But she was only joking- she loved how adored he made her feel, how desired and wanted...

"True... we need some more champagne..." before he realized what she had just said. "Hey, I didn't POUNCE on you!" he pretended to look and sound indignant.

"You could barely keep your hands off me when we left the airport..." she retorted but they both knew she loved every minute. "Still, it wasn't unpleasant..."

"Fine, that's it- no more affection!" he turned his back on her, but seconds later rolled back over and stroked her cheek. "Just kidding!"

"As was I," she rested her head on his chest, a hand gently running down it, before she decided to ask.... "Why do you love me?"

"What?" he asked, sure he had heard her right, but just had to make sure.

"Why do you love me?" she repeated.

"Why do **you **love **me?"** he turned the tables on her, and Clarisse's hand paused as she thought about the question.

"I love you because.... you see me as Clarisse, not a Queen... you are very protective and chivalrous of me- the perfect gentleman.. you're strong, compassionate, handsome and intelligent... you are my best friend and I can talk to you about anything... that's why I love you."

"Then ditto- you just answered your own question... I love you because you always treated me as an individual rather than another suit... I may be protective of you, but you're the same for me... you're intelligent, strong, compassionate, beautiful and forgiving.. you're my best friend and... I love the way you are around Mia... you have blossomed so much in the past few years..."

He picked her roaming hand up and kissed it before his lips slowly made their way up her arm, Clarisse chuckling as she turned towards him.

"Touché...." she murmured before his lips met hers....

00000

The next seven days were incredibly blissful days for Clarisse and Joseph- now that they were away from the palace, and the numerous distractions that usually interrupted them, they had the chance to relax and let the other person know them.... not that had it had been a problem before, but now it was just them, no one else....

Clarisse especially was much more relaxed- she had been a little worried that she had only loved Joseph as her bodyguard, and that he protected her for a long time, but she had known, deep down, that it hadn't been true... and this honeymoon confirmed that.

While in Genovia, she had been rather awkward around him the days after the wedding, but now... she felt more comfortable with him, and while she had thought it was impossible that she could fall even more in love with him, and love him more, she realized that she did....

He was still the same man she had loved forever, but now, she just loved him more.... something she never felt with Rupert.

Joseph sensed the change in her and loved it, although he never mentioned it- she probably already knew what she had been like, and he didn't want to embarrass her.

They spent most of the week snuggled up together in the suite, watching films or experimenting with the spa (contacting only Mia), as well as occasionally emerging for a shopping trip, but there was a small hiccup on their second day there when one of their bodyguards dropped off one of the national papers when they were having breakfast, and Joseph groaned quietly when he saw it... there was a picture of them on the front page, under the headline "GENOVIA QUEEN ON HONEYMOON WITH FORMER HEAD OF SECURITY"....

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I know you wanted to be anonymous on our honeymoon," he said quietly as Clarisse looked at the front page, a neutral expression on her face. They had obviously been captured when they didn't know it, while out for a walk arm in arm, as Clarisse was beaming over at Joseph and he was grinning back at her, making it very clear that they were newlyweds....

"We'll just have be more careful," he added, certain that she was annoyed- she hadn't even been that enthusiastic when he suggested meeting their press... and this was not from them....

To his surprise, however, she smiled at the picture and handed the paper back to him.

"It's a very good shot of us... do you think we could inquire about having a copy of the picture?"

"What?" he gasped.

"I know it was taken when we weren't looking, and I should be annoyed about it... but it's such a good picture, and I wouldn't mind a copy of it.... as well as a copy for your mother...."

Before they had left Genovia, Clarisse had prevailed on Andrew to give her a second copy of all their wedding pictures (which he had done gladly), and she had told Joseph that they were her gift for his parents.

"They weren't at the wedding, after all, and I think they should have some photographic evidence of your wedding."

"Are you sure about getting two copies of that picture?" Joseph looked apprehensive as she sipped her tea, and she smiled over at him.

"Definitely... besides, it is one of the few pictures taken on our honeymoon...."

Despite that minor hiccup, all was going swimmingly, and Joseph insisted that he take her shopping on that second day, although Clarisse professed concerns that he was spending too much on her.

"I do have my own money, you know!" she protested when he insisted on buying her a stunning black lace dress, which she wore to the ballet that night. "I'm not exactly a pauper!"

"True, but I saved most of my very well paid salary, and I want to spend it on you... and no, you are not chipping in on the suite... actually, that wasn't even paid for by me!"

"Really?" Clarisse looked intrigued. "Who paid for it?"

"I don't know, but I suspect a certain young lady who is Queen may be behind it...."

"That sweet girl...."

Still, she insisted on buying him a few articles of clothing, and she didn't hesitate to buy an expensive looking silver watch, having _"My husband" _engraved on the back, as well some other little presents. The only problem with not being able to spend more on him was that he stayed at her side all the time, and looked slightly annoyed when she looked at something for him... but she would get him one day....

She had also asked whether there was anything he wanted to do while they were there, but he had insisted there was nothing he wanted to do.

"Except be with you," he said sweetly, and Clarisse had smiled.

"Thank you, but are you sure you don't want to visit anywhere or do anything?"

"No..."

All too soon, it was the day before they were due to visit Joseph's parents (they were spending the night with them), and Clarisse was a little concerned- over the past few days, she had been trying to get Joseph to talk about his father, but he had brushed her off with a "Later, we're still on honeymoon", and while she was confident she could probably handle the man if he was difficult, but she still would have liked to know why there was clearly an estrangement between them.

When she asked him after dinner, now more than a little worried as well as nervous, he had exploded.

"Just leave it alone, Clarisse!" he snapped before storming into the bedroom, leaving Clarisse stunned, shocked but still wanting to know the truth.

"I won't," Clarisse followed him into the room. "There is obviously something going on between the two of you, and I want to understand so that I can support you tomorrow if he's cruel to you..."

"It's nothing," he muttered as he sat on the edge of the bed, his head hanging low- he knew he really had to tell Clarisse the truth, he owed it to her, but somehow he hadn't wanted to ruin their honeymoon.... and yet he had just yelled at her when she had asked him again....

"No, it's not nothing, sweetheart," Clarisse said gently as she sat down beside him and rested her hand on his knee. "He's obviously hurt you very much, and I want to know why...."

"So that you can knock him out when you see him?" he asked jokingly, appreciating the warm pressure of her hand on his knee. He knew she had never done that, but it was her burning ambition to do just that to someone. Now was the time to tell her the truth....

"Yes, if it comes to that," Clarisse said honestly- he would do that for her, so she would defend her man... even if it was against his own father.

"Now, darling, please tell me.... what happened between you and your father?"


	10. Joseph

_Author's note... I'm not going to say anything, but I didn't make you wait!_

_Thanks to all my readers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me at all!_

"Sweetheart?" she repeated, not sure he had heard her the first time. "Please... talk to me," she was almost begging now, but she wanted to support him.. she didn't care if his father didn't like her, Joseph was the one who mattered to her.

She wasn't used to Joseph being so quiet and reticent around her, clearly clamming up, but he had listened to her, witnessed her tears and soothed so so often over the years that she wanted to do the same for him. For once, their roles had been reversed, but she didn't mind- she was happy she could help him

"I don't want to ruin the last night of our honeymoon," he mumbled, raising his head slightly but still not meeting her eyes.

"Our honeymoon hasn't been ruined, but this is something I think you need to talk about... and I know it has been bothering you for the last few days...."

He smiled grimly at that- she could always read him like a book, like he could have her- before he realized she was speaking again.

"I don't care about anything but you at the moment, and you don't need to worry about me, us or the honeymoon.... Marriage is not only about fun, laughter and POUNCING..." she teased gently, and his responding smile was more genuine. ".... but also confiding in each other, leaning on each other when times are tough, and loving each other no matter what... You were my rock over the years, as well as when we visited my former home, so now it's my turn... Please, don't shut me out- you need me...." she finished softly and Joseph squeezed her hand reassuringly, touched and impressed by her mini speech.

He had been listening intently to everything she had just said, and while he was afraid to put an dampener on the rest of the evening, he knew Clarisse was right. He did need her, very much- he hadn't realized how much he relied on her (as she did him) until they had not spoken for two days before the wedding- and he did want to tell her everything....

But he was worried that she would be so appalled at what she heard that she wouldn't want to visit his parents tomorrow (not that he would blame her), or even want to be with him anymore, which was a nonsensical notion, he knew... Clarisse adored him, she had made that abundantly clear.

"Alright," he sighed heavily, looking up and finally meeting her eyes, relieved to see no anger there, only love, compassion, concern and tenderness- she was genuinely concerned about him, and wanted to know.

He was just about to start when Clarisse stopped him, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Why don't we make ourselves more comfortable? This is going to be an inevitably painful journey, so we should be comfortable..."

Joseph propped himself up on his pillows, legs stretched out, and Clarisse copied him, although she was turned to face him, her hand clasping his firmly.

"So..." he started again. "The truth is, Clarisse, I haven't visited my parents since the last time we were in England... when you were so upset...."

"That was almost nine years ago!" Clarisse was stunned, but it also explained his reluctance to have any time off.

"I know, and I should feel guilty because my mother... it's been so long... but, my father and I don't get along... we never have."

"Was he ever... physically abusive?" she asked timidly, afraid of offending him, but he shook his head.

"No, he was never like that... he supposedly adores my mother, and my brother was always his favourite... I was, I'm afraid to say, my mother's son...."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Clarisse replied staunchly- Phillipe had always been closer to her than Pierre.

"I know, but my father seemed to take offence at that.. and he was so tough on me as a kid."

He didn't mean to sound weak or whining, he had long since accepted the situation, but Clarisse looked unhappy at his words.

"I'm sorry, Joseph."

She couldn't understand how any father could dislike a son who was as open, sensitive, caring, well bred, handsome and physically able as Joseph... even Rupert had been somewhat impressed by him when he had first started at the palace.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he touched her cheek tenderly, appreciative of the face she was interested and listening to him. "It's not your fault, and I've long since accepted it."

"But it must have hurt you a great deal," she said quietly, and he shrugged cavalierly.

"It was, but I'm over it... I was fortunate that, once he realized what a ''loser' I was, he focused all his hopes on my brother..."

He paused, expecting a comment from Clarisse, but when he looked over at her, she looked outraged, so much so that she couldn't say a word... how could a father say that to his own son... even Rupert hadn't been that with his sons!

"He never said it in too many words... only that he often implied it, but I always ignored it... You see, he was a college professor, and he wanted BJ and I to follow in his footsteps, but while BJ became a solicitor, I didn't exactly follow the mould...."

_0000000_

"_So, Joseph, where were you planning on going to college?" Richard Bonnell asked his 18 year old son coolly as he sat back in his chair and lit up a pipe. He was currently researching for a new paper, as well as teaching, but was more interested in what his younger, often rebellious son planned to do with his life...._

_Joseph looked down at his feet for a moment, wondering whether he could actually go through with this, before deciding he could and would... it was his life, and he was so sick of being at the receiving end of his father's critical tongue..._

_He had gotten almost perfect grades at school, graduating second in his class, but he had no intention of going to college._

"_I know it's only June," Richard added with a smile. "But I do hope you have some idea of where you're going to go."  
"I'm not going to university," Joseph said calmly, having already discussed it with Alice, who approved, but she insisted he speak to his father._

"_He'll want to hear it from you," she said, although Joseph seriously doubted that._

"_What?" Richard's grey eyes turned icy. "Are you serious? Or," he softened slightly. "You want a gap year, don't you? It's not necessarily the best idea, but if you..."_

_  
"No, it's not a gap year... I'm not going at all," Joseph (or Joe, to his friends) repeated, and Richard's thin smile disappeared completely._

"_I see..." he said slowly, weighing the words carefully. "What are you planning on doing instead?"_

"_I was thinking of travelling a while, getting a job..."_

_  
"Find a job so you can earn back all the money you spent travelling, I suppose," his father said disgustedly, clearly displeased with his decision. "Come on, Joseph, it's not acceptable to just travel around for the rest of your life... I'm sure BJ could get you a summer job at his firm... that could help with your college expenses... your mother and I are planning on helping, of course," he added in what he though was a conciliatory tone, but his son viewed it as condescending and it annoyed him._

"_I'm not going to college," Joseph repeated for the third time, certain he was making the right decision. "Studying out of books never interested me."_

"_Ah," Richard gazed icily at him, realization dawning on him. "I suppose your father being a college professor aided your decision? You didn't want to be compared to me?"_

__

"No," Joseph was rapidly losing patience- his father now knew what he wanted to do, he just didn't want to accept it. "I don't want to become a teacher, lawyer or doctor, as you think I should be, but I do have other plans..."

_"What?" the words were flung at him like rocks._

"_I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure I'm going to know what I'm going to do after...."_

_  
"Travelling around until you run out of money then come home and expect us to help you? NO! IF YOU CHOOSE NOT TO GO TO UNIVERSITY, YOUR MOTHER AND I WON'T HELP YOU!" he shouted the last words, but Joseph just stood his ground._

"_I never asked you to," Joseph said stubbornly, hurt but not exactly surprised at what his father was saying. "I'm leaving this afternoon, so I came to say goodbye."_

_  
"Well you did, so goodbye," Richard said disdainfully, sitting down again and relighting his pipe before picking up his book. "Safe trip, but remember- no money if you get into trouble."_

_0000000_

"Oh darling," was all Clarisse could say as she pressed her cheek against his shoulder. His father sounded as bad as her mother, and she wondered how both of them had ended up relatively unscathed from the emotional cruelty and found each other...

Joseph smiled slightly, but was relieved she was still sitting beside him, listening...it made him feel a little better.

"It's alright... it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"He was tearing you to shreds emotionally!" Clarisse was angry that it had happened to him- he was so good, so kind and so sensitive....

"That's why I didn't go home for nearly four years," he said simply. "I know it hurt my mother dreadfully, but at the time I only care that I was away from him... I kept in touch by phone, but I just couldn't go back for a while..."

"What did you do for four years?" she asked curiously- she had always assumed he had gone to college as he had always seemed so well read and articulate... in between times when they were fighting their feelings for each other (as well as when they finally gave in), they had always had informative, often heated debates... his intelligence had attracted her to him just as much as his sensitive personality and good looks....

"I did travel, supporting myself with a number of jobs, going to the gym a great deal... I could have been a personal trainer... I was going to go into the army or the police force, but then I enrolled in defence academy and found my calling... training to be a bodyguard to someone important... I had always been athletic, and this training was intense, but I loved it... and I was sent to one of the best security agencies in Europe, and my first assignment turned out to be at the Genovian palace.... My parents didn't know this, but I did study for a while, a business course just in case things didn't work out becoming a bodyguard, but it just didn't work...

But after I was assigned to working for the royal family, I had to go home and tell my parents... and my father hit the roof!"

"_A BODYGUARD! Are you crazy? You're almost 23, have no formal qualifications and no money, so you're going to do this... be in someone's shadow for the rest of your life?" he bellowed, but Joseph wasn't listening. He suddenly felt freer than he had in a long time, and his father's disapproval did not matter to him in the slightest... He now knew he didn't like him, but he didn't care anymore._

"_So what?" Joseph asked insolently, glaring at his father. "You can be as disappointed as you want in me, I don't give a damn anymore. This is **my** life, **my** decisions and just because you may have a disappointing, boring life and career doesn't mean you take it out on me anymore. I'm going to be fine and I don't care if you approve..." he finished calmly, walking out of the room and leaving his stunned father behind...._

"Oh my..." Clarisse murmured, still stunned at what she had heard, but suddenly very protective of her husband, as well as being proud of him.

"After that, he stopped trying to push me into a career he wanted... in fact, I think he stopped caring at all, although BJ thinks he still cares... but we did manage to stay civil to each other, more for my he said quietly, feeling a little sad, before realizing Clarisse had had the same problem with her mother.

"How did he react when he found out about... us?" although she suspected, given his reaction to Joseph's college plans, he wouldn't have approved.

"Mother never said, but I suspect he just ignored it," he couldn't disguise the small amount of bitterness in his voice. "Or... being him, he thought I was just rebellious, trying to steal the King of Genovia's wife away.. I suppose he thought it was pathetic, me being a royal bodyguard, but even when I became your Head of Security,.... I don't even know what his reaction was to your wedding, but I guess we'll find out tomorrow..."he sounded resigned and Clarisse knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Thank you for telling me, my love," she said softly, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"I will understand if you don't want to come with me tomorrow...."

"No, I'm coming," Clarisse replied firmly. "Unless... you think it's a bad idea, or you don't need me...."

She looked at him with a mixture of hesitation and calmness, before he pulled her tightly into his arms.

"No, I want you to come," he murmured huskily into her ear. "I **need **you to come..." and Clarisse was a little taken aback by the urgency in his voice. She had seen him let down his guard, allow himself to be vulnerable only a handful of times over the years, but he had improved greatly when they knew their romance was serious, but this time... he was almost begging for her protection and comfort, which she would give him in a heartbeat.

"Besides," his voice lightened as he pulled away and smiled into her still concerned face. "My mother would never forgive me if I didn't introduce her to my beautiful wife... " before he leaned over and kissed her lovingly on the mouth.

"We're very similar with our parents, aren't we?" he commented lightly as he stood up and stretched, before offering a hand to his wife.

"I suppose so, although we don't need to keep dwelling in our pasts anymore... we should be more interested in our future," she said calmly, and Joseph caressed her cheek gently.

"Our future together sounds wonderful..." he said softly, and he could well imagine it. "But, to change the subject, since it's our last night...."

"We can always extend it...." she teased.

"True... but shall we go out for dinner and a movie?"

Clarisse's eyes lit up at his words- while the last hour or so had been draining on both of them, she was pleased he wanted to do something... and something as simple as dinner and a movie sounded lovely....

"Like a date?" she said cheekily, and he laughed, looking more relaxed.

"I didn't think married people dated.... but I like it, especially as I'm accompanying you!"

"Just one request... can the film you select not be violent?"

"A done deal, my darling."

0

Joseph and Clarisse enjoyed a pleasant evening- they had gone to the hotel restaurant for a long, leisurely dinner, sharing a bottle of wine as their bodyguards watched from a distance, before they emerged into the cool August evening and were driven to a nearby cinema.

"As you've requested no violent films, let's see," Joseph joked gently before, after a few minutes discussion, he chose a romantic comedy, much to Clarisse's amusement.

"Romantic comedy? Hardly your favourite genre, my love."

"But I've watched enough with you and Mia to like... or at least tolerate them."

They both enjoyed the film, and talked about it on the way back to the hotel, but retired immediately when they arrived- tomorrow was going to be an interesting and possibly difficult day....

After kissing Clarisse goodnight, grateful she had been so sympathetic and patient- she really was wonderful, Joseph went to sleep almost immediately, but Clarisse lay awake long after she was sure he was asleep, troubled by what she had heard.

She was very impressed by his story and behaviour- Joseph was a far better man than anyone (even she) had given him credit for, but she hated the thought he had been hurt so much, and by the one person she believed wouldn't hurt their own child- a parent... and yet, he was still loving, compassionate, sensitive and intelligent, some of the many qualities he possessed which she had fallen in love with.

She was only a little apprehensive about meeting her husband's family, especially her father, not only because she didn't know how he'd react to her, but also because, seeing how bitter (despite his best attempts to hide it) and sad Joseph was about him, she wondered whether she would be able to keep her mouth closed.... he just didn't deserve it....

It also amazed her at how much he had accomplished over the years- travelling, minor jobs, defence academy, physical training and then working for her.... he was always raving about how wonderful **she **was, but he was just as extraordinary....

Just then, she was aware that Joseph was tossing and turning restlessly beside her, as if experiencing a bad dream, before he almost shouted "Leave her alone!" and sat upright in bed, startling her.

"Joseph?" she asked timidly, slowly sitting up and switching on her light as she watched him cautiously. "Darling? Are you alright?"

He turned to her, wild eyed, as if he couldn't believe she was still sleeping beside him, before his eyes cleared somewhat and he pulled her into his arms, almost crushing her to his chest.

"Joseph, what's wrong?" she murmured when she could finally breathe. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"A terrible one..." Joseph was now embarrassed at how he had reacted. "He didn't like you, and he kicked you out of the house..."

It sounded ridiculous now, but he had been terrified....He hated being this vulnerable, especially when he was supposed to be protecting Clarisse, but she didn't seem to mind as she wrapped an arm around him, noticing that he was shaking slightly, when he finally let her go.

"I'm here, dearest, I'm here..." she almost cooed soothingly. "Did you want me to get you a drink?"

"No, no... " before he changed his mind. "Maybe a little Scotch...."

He watched her disappear into the dark living room, still feeling anxious and embarrassed, but Clarisse was as soothing as ever when she returned, handing him his glass and sat down on the edge of the bed, holding his hand.

"I'm sorry... I just... today had brought up...."

"Memories you didn't want to recall," she said sympathetically, turning his hand over and bringing it up to her lips. "I'm sorry, darling.... is there anything I can do...."

"Just stay..."

"Where else would I be?" she crawled back onto her side of the bed, and settled back on her pillows before Joseph moved closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder and she switched off the light.

"I'll be here always," she murmured, wondering what tomorrow would bring....

00000

The next morning, Clarisse awoke to find Joseph carrying in their tea tray and setting it up on her side of the bed.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said apologetically after he kissed her good morning. "I guess everything I told you yesterday stirred up some memories in me...."

"You don't need to apologize to me, sweetheart," Clarisse caressed his cheek over the tray. "I appreciated your honesty, and I now know what to expect today."

"I should call my mother and let her know we'll be there this afternoon..."

He stood up after kissing her hand, commenting "I should get you an engagement ring...." before disappearing into the living room He secretly wanted to put it off until tomorrow, Clarisse was still troubled, but he also knew it would better to get it over and done with.

Alice sounded relieved, although slightly embarrassed when she heard her son's voice.

"I'm glad you called dear, I know you were going to let us know when you were going to arrive, but... I have some news.... it might be a good idea to postpone the visit until tomorrow... your father isn't here. He's gone fishing with a few friends."

Joseph felt relieved before he realized something else.

"But he knew we were coming today! I told you..."

"I know and I'm sorry dear..." Alice sounded genuinely mortified- she had tried to convince her husband not to go on the fishing trip, knowing this visit was very important, but he had brushed her aside and gone anyway. "Tomorrow afternoon, definitely!"

Clarisse instantly noticed his scowl when he returned.

"What happened?"

'He went away on a fishing trip, so we can't go until tomorrow," he said grumpily, collapsing next to her on the bed. "Obviously meeting you isn't as important as a fishing trip!"

"Oh," Clarisse finally said, and he glared at her.

"Is that all you can say? Oh?" he snapped, and she bristled somewhat, although she tried not to show it- he was under a great deal of strain, and she didn't want to add to it.

"What else do you want me to say? I'm sorry your father is away, but maybe it's just as well... I'm concerned..."

"About your outfit, of course, as you've been obsessed with for the past two weeks," Joseph said sarcastically. "I can see where your priorities lie!"

He was well aware he was disappointed in his father (he was so proud of Clarisse, he wanted to show her off), and thus lashing out at his wife, which wasn't fair, but he couldn't help it.

"NO," she retorted, realizing it would be better to give him some space before it escalated into an argument, as she pushed back the tray and got out of bed.

"I'm not that selfish or self absorbed, much as you may doubt it at this moment... I'm still concerned about what you told me last night, and you're still mixed up... we really shouldn't visit when we're both slightly confused..."

"Don't want to present a less than perfect picture for my folks?" he sneered as Clarisse's eyes turned to ice. "Why don't you stay here, and I'll tell everyone you're concerned."

"No, I don't want you to say things you''ll regret and destroy your relationship with your family... but after what you've just said to me, I might not care that you make a big fool of yourself!" he snapped before storming into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Joseph realized how badly he behaved the instant she disappeared, and he felt remorseful- it wasn't her fault his father had bailed, or that he had had a rocky relationship with him... she had been nothing but fantastic over the past two days, and the way he had thanked her was to lash out at her! They needed to prevent a united front against his father, and all he really wanted to show him was he really loved her, and she loved him.

"Darling?" he began, standing up and walking over to the closed bathroom door. "Darling, I'm sorry I shouted at you... I'm just disappointed, angry and hurt, but not at you... I didn't mean to take it out on on you... it's not your fault, and I'm sorry...."

There was a long silence from the other side of the door, before it slowly opened and Clarisse stood there for a moment, looking hurt, before Joseph walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't fair to you... I'm just so angry... he's never going to change, but I want him to like you, and know how much you mean to me... and I definitely didn't mean to call you selfish and self absorbed....you are far from it!"

He didn't realized he was rambling until she rested her fingers on his lips.

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize... you' have been under a lot of stress in the past day or so... as for your father liking me, I don't care.... you're the only one that matters...."

"I shouldn't have snapped," he still looked remorseful.

"This is the real part of marriage- quarrels and fights- and I do understand... I am sorry it's off until tomorrow...."

"Tomorrow is another day," he quipped as he led her back to the bed. "But I do recall you wanting to extend our honeymoon...." he teased, and Clarisse forgot about the argument immediately (she had forgiven him the moment he had said sorry)- it wasn't his fault... but she still couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen tomorrow....


	11. The Moment of Truth

_Author's Note: Now things are getting interesting...._

_Thanks to all my readers! You all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

They spent the rest of the day in the suite watching movies, and in the middle of the afternoon, Joseph wanted to suggest they use the spa, but he was still a little apprehensive that Clarisse was still annoyed at him.

While she was still the same as ever- in fact, she was more tender, loving and solicitous towards him- she hadn't said a word about their disagreement that morning, or what she thought about what he had told her yesterday, which concerned him.

Being vulnerable was something he hadn't expected he could be or do, especially after the way his father had treated him, but Clarisse had unlocked a part of him (as well as his heart) he had never thought existed, and while it had taken some time to let his guard down and allow himself to relax (as it had Clarisse), it felt wonderful to have someone to confide in, to tell all their secrets to, and Clarisse had always been a very good listener... Still, it jarred on his old fashioned, traditional instincts, which told him HE should be protective and strong for his wife, not the other way round, although Clarisse, if she knew, would tell him he was being ridiculous...

"Oh no!" Clarisse suddenly sat upright from her position cuddled up next to him on the couch as the opening credits of the third movie they were watching rolled up the screen.

"What?" he asked in concern, sitting up next to her and stroking her hair with the hand that, moments ago, had been resting on her waist. "What is it?"

"I just realized... we have to get a small gift or two for your parents!"

"I though that album of our wedding that you put together... and that picture from the paper... was enough!"

"It's called good manners and thoughtfulness, sweetheart," she gave him a slightly withering look as she stood up and looked around for her shoes. "Yes, that album would be seen as sufficient, but I was thinking that chocolates and a bottle of wine might be nice...."

"Fine," he sighed, stretching his arms out in front of him. "You don't need to impress them, you know," he added, before catching her hand in his as she looked around the room in search of her shoes. For the life of her, she couldn't recall where she had put them.... they usually went for a walk every day, but her shoes usually ended up on the floor in an unobtrusive place whenever they returned and remembered it was their honeymoon....

"Can we talk when we get back?" he asked softly , caressing her open palm with light fingers, and Clarisse froze when she heard the question, before slowly turning to look at him.

He had been far too quiet all day, but she had learnt from experience that he was like her, he would talk when he was ready.

"Of course, darling," she smiled warmly at him. "You don't need to ask... Did you want to come with me?" she asked over her shoulder as she disappeared into the bedroom.

"I suppose so," he pretended to sound disgruntled as he slowly stood up, his knees aching. "As if I would let you go anywhere without me!" he added as she emerged with two sets of shoes and two coats.

"As if I would want to go anywhere without you!"

The weather had turned cool since their last trip outside, so they quickly did their errands and were back at the hotel within an hour, the press never having spotted them.

"So," Clarisse began as they sank back down on the couch together, their third favourite spot in the suite, her hand firmly clasped in his. "What's going on? Are you sick of me already?" she teased, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Definitely not," he hissed the top of her hand, more than ready to talk, before his mobile, which was clipped onto his belt, began ringing. "Damn..." he muttered before answering, Clarisse's hand still clutched in his free hand.

"Hello... oh hello, Princess," his voice brightened at the sound of his favourite girl's voice (after Clarisse), and Clarisse smiled- it was lovely he was so fond of Mia- before she listened in on the conversation.

"Yes, we're having fun... no comment... no, I'll pretend you didn't say that... yes, she's here, I'll just put her on..." before he passed the phone over to Clarisse.

"Grandma! How are you?"came Mia's enthusiastic voice, and Clarisse was momentarily reminded of Phillipe's exuberance... obviously his daughter had inherited it.

"I'm fine, darling... we both are... and you?"

Mia chattered on about her plans and Nicholas for a few minutes, Clarisse listening happily- Mia gave her a great deal of job- but also aware Joseph was waiting patiently. Torn between the two of them, she was about to excuse herself when Mia suddenly burst out:

"I'm sorry, Grandma, I really need to go, but you'll call me once you've met Joe's parents, won't you?"

"I promise," Clarisse replied before they both hung up. "So..." she began again, switching off his phone (one of her first lessons from Joseph after the wedding) and setting it down on the table in front of them before looking at her husband affectionately. "ARE you sick of me?"

"No, as I said before, but... I wanted to apologize again for this morning...."

Clarisse looked slightly annoyed at his words, although she now understood his quiet behaviour that morning- he had felt she might have been still angry at him, which she had definitely not been

"Joseph," she said sternly, gripping his hand tightly. "I don't WANT you to apologize anymore about this morning- you were under stress and you were disappointed about your father so you had to vent off some frustration... I completely understand."

"But...."

"My darling, I really will be annoyed if you keep apologizing... your father let you down, and it's alright to let it out to me... I am your wife, remember? In fact, I prefer that you let it out with me than bottle it up inside.. I may have been angry at you at the time, but now it's alright..."

"I... I was also a little concerned about what I told you yesterday, and how it affected you..." he admitted as Clarisse moved closer to him and rested her hand on his knee. "I know it must have seemed awful to you...."

"It was," Clarisse admitted honestly. "It was... that YOU, one of the most wonderful men I know, were treated so badly... at times, I was so angry at what you told me, I was going to call your father and give him a piece of my mind... but I was so proud that you finally stood up to him... you are so much better than what your father gives you credit for," she said passionately, her eyes sparkling with righteous anger, and he felt much better.

"Really?" he ventured slowly, and she looked directly into his eyes.

"Absolutely... you are wonderful, Joseph, and the thought of you being put down like that... it makes me so angry! No one insults my man and gets away with it.. you and Mia are my world now, and if one of you is hurt, I'm hurt too..." she said seriously, her eyes remaining on his.

"You are amazing," he said softly, secretly pleased at how she had called him 'her man'.

"As are you," she almost whispered, leaning over and kissing him. "But if you insist on continuing to lavish me with praise, I'm going to do the same for you!" and the both laughed.

Soon after, Joseph stretched out on the comfortable leather couch for a sleep. Clarisse watched him for a little while, feeling oddly maternal (he looked like a little boy when he was asleep), before slowly easing herself off the couch, dropping a gentle kiss on his forehead with a soft 'Sweet dreams' and disappearing into the bedroom....

An hour later, Joseph woke up feeling relaxed and refreshed, and immediately looked around for his wife who, he realized, wasn't sitting or lying beside him.

"Clarisse?" he called, slowly sitting up and swing his legs over the edge of the couch. "Clarisse? Where are you?"

"I'm in here!" he heard her call from the bedroom, and he strolled in to find Clarisse, clad only in her slip, stretched out on her side of the bed, a book in her hands.

"What are you doing?" he inquired with an impish smile as he joined her on the bed. "I thought you were going to join me on the couch."

"I didn't want to disturb you... you looked so comfortable and like a little boy," she replied, smiling at him as she abandoned her book and twisted herself to look at him, an expression of complete trust on her face. He knew she trusted him completely, but there had been times, during the first few days of their marriage, there had been a wary look in her eyes... thankfully, that had all changed....

"That was very thoughtful, darling," he said as he ran a hand up her leg, feeling amorous- she knew that wearing only a slip would drive him wild- before his hand stopped. "But before I prove that I'm not a little boy..." he grinned at the words. "What were you doing while I was asleep?"

''I finished our packing for tomorrow..." she waved her hand towards the sole suitcase sitting in the corner.

"You managed to fit your clothes and mine in one case?" he mocked gently, and she playfully slapped his hand away.

"Yes smarty pants, so shh.... I also chose my outfit for tomorrow..."

"And what are you going to wear?" he asked flirtatiously, his hand creeping further up her body, the gesture making her chuckle as goosebumps appeared on her skin.

"I was going to wear that lovely blue dress I bought a few days ago, but it's so cold, I opted for slacks..."

"You could always wear it at the dinner my mother is preparing, which apparently is a celebration.... that is, if BJ doesn't decide to crash his way in!"  
His hand had now reached her face, and he cupped it under her cheek before leaning over and kissing her gently.

"Can I ask you two things?" she asked softly, his goatee tickling her as his lips made their way down from her cheek down to her neck.

"Of course," he pulled away to look at her warmly. "What's on your mind?"

"Firstly... you've mentioned your mother and father," she began, resting her hand on his hip, rubbing gently. "But, what's your brother like?"

"BJ... oh, he's the jokester, the big mouth of the family... he loves pranks, joking and has the greatest sense of humour... it drove my mother crazy when we were kids, but he's never changed...." but here was a great deal of affection in his voice.

"How did your father handle him?"

"You'd think it would have driven him crazy, but no... he is such a charmer, such a strong character, Dad couldn't help but respect him... that, and he's a solicitor... Lynn, his wife, is terrific and he has four children... two of of them are alright, but the other two...."

Clarisse listened quietly, fascinated, but she couldn't help but feel indignant that his father appreciated his older son's sense of humour but he abhorred his younger son's sensitivity.

"You might have married the wrong brother, my dear," he teased, his expression unconcerned but his eyes were wary, and she reached over to run a hand down his shirt covered chest.

"I don't think so, I know you're the one... incidentally, what does he look like?"

"Like me... although he's taller, has more hair, more out of shape, no earring..."

"Then I'm not interested," she joked, gently touching his earring. "Would he have protected me as well as you did?"

"Maybe, but I always took my job seriously... he often accused me of being a workaholic."

"Which suite me fine..." she trailed off as she placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his dark eyes. "No one would ever mean as much to me as you.... you are my soul mate," she murmured intensely.

"So... before I kiss you again (which you know is going to happen), what else did you want to ask me?"

She looked down for a moment before looking up to meet his eyes- she had been wondering about it for a long time, but had never wanted to offend him.

"Did you... did you ever want children of your own?"

He could see she felt awkward asking the question, but he didn't mind as he pulled her hand away from his face and kissed her palm.

"To be honest, I was never really interested in children... it meant I would have had to have visited my father more often... and I was more interested in my career... Phillipe and Pierre changed my perception of fatherhood somewhat... especially Phillipe...."

"Phillipe adored you," Clarisse said with a smile, recalling the times she had seen Phillipe follow Joseph around the palace, asking questions and Joseph answering them patiently. "You were very good to both of them... but why didn't you have your own?"

"By the time I realized I wanted them, it was too late."

"Too late?" Clarisse looked confused.

"Too late because the woman I wanted as the mother of my children was already married, her sons grown, and I couldn't see myself with anyone but her.... I didn't have children, but I hoped that I would get her... and I did...."

He reached out and caressed her cheek, her face colouring under his touch and words, although she still felt guilty she had denied him the chance to have a family of his own....

"I would have loved to had a child with you," she admitted softly as he watched her. "You were far more a father to my sons than Rupert was... I wish we'd had that chance..."

"No regrets, my love," he said softly before he kissed her, his hands gently roaming down her body as she almost subconsciously unbuttoned his shirt.... he always drove her crazy when he touched her but she loved it...

"Now you now I definitely do not prefer your brother," she teased, pulling away for a breath, and he chuckled before he kissed her again and enclosed her in his arms....

00000

The next morning dawned bright and cool, and Clarisse was feeling a little nervous (although hiding it from Joseph) as she checked her reflection in the mirror, having carefully scrutinised every part of herself. Apart from her wedding ring and a string of pearls, she had worn none of her expensive jewellery and had kept her outfit deliberately plain, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"Are you finished yet?" she heard him tease from the doorway, and she chuckled as he strolled towards her, carrying something behind his back. " You look perfect to me."

"Thank you," she smiled as she turned to survey him, clad in in one of his many black suits, no tie but a blue shirt instead of a black one. "And you look handsome, especially in blue... but black suited you as well."

"Stop it, you're making me blush... but my mother didn't like me in black, although she understood why...."

"What's that?" she pointed to the package behind his back, and he grinned as he brought forward a small jewellery case.

"I've got a little something for you..." he teased, before Clarisse surprised him.

"I have something for you too," she added, hurrying over to her bedside cabinet and pulling out a brightly wrapped package before rejoining him. "For you."

They exchanged parcels, but Joseph stopped to watch her open the box, a gasp escaping her lips when she saw what was there.

"Joseph, you shouldn't have!" she cried as she looked at the simple silver sapphire necklace and matching earrings. "I mean it, you shouldn't have!"

"Why not?"he replied, undoing her pears and placing them, and his package, on the bed, before lifting the necklace up and wrapping it around her neck, clipping it up. "I thought of you as soon as I saw it, so I bought it... it's only the beginning, my darling," he murmured, nuzzling her neck and she spun around to weave her arms around his neck, her face clearly delighted.

"Thank you darling, I love them... and I love you..."

"I love you too," he murmured, kissing her, before realizing HE still had a gift to unwrap.

"Who gave this to you?" he inquired as he sat down on the bed to open it, Clarisse joining him as she clipped on her earrings and carefully placing her pearls in the empty box.

"Actually, I arranged for this..." and she smiled brightly when he finally unwrapped the album... the album she had compiled of photos from their wedding...

"I wanted to surprise you," she added as he slowly turned the pages over, looking at each picture...

He couldn't remember seeing the photographer or the photos being taken, but they obviously had been... the way Clarisse looked, the way she looked at him... it took his breath away...

"Beautiful," he murmured huskily, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I wish we had more time to look at them...."

"Tomorrow," she reassured him (they were keeping the suite for a few extra days). "So... what time are your parents expecting us?"

"Not until this afternoon... but, before you say it, I have a surprise for you... I thought I would show you some of my favourite places."

Clarisse's eyes lit up with delight.

"That would be lovely."

"One is here in London..."

"The one you want (or are allowed) to show me," she teased as they strolled towards the suite door, their luggage already waiting downstairs in the car, as were their bodyguard contingent, and he laughed as he opened the door for her.

"Maybe so, but my other haunts are places from my childhood... and it will be fun..."

"You don't need to convince me, my dear," she smiled at him as she stepped through the door, Joseph just a step or so behind. Today was certainly going to be an interesting day....

0

She was a little confused when the car pulled up in front of an officially looking building, and Joseph grinned when she turned to him with a puzzled expression.

"Are you wondering why we're here?" he teased and she nodded. "Well, I trained here, to be the best bodyguard I could be for Their Majesties... or, rather, Her Majesty the Queen of Genovia, and I graduated here... I thought you would like a tour...."

"Could we do that?"

"There are places we can't go, but my friend who is meeting us here (and is still training guys) is happy to show us a few rooms, a few pictures...."

"I definitely want to see those... and your results!" she teased before he slid out of the car to help her out....

A tall grey haired man, wearing the familiar black attire Joseph, until recently, had worn, was waiting for them as they stepped into the tiled reception room- he was the only one in the room.

"Joe!" he grinned delightedly, walking forward, his hand outstretched and Joseph took it with a grin, Clarisse watching the exchange with a warm smile. "It's been a long time since you were here! The times we had when we were training..."

"Peter... it's great to see you too... and I didn't need to come back, remember- I managed to land a pretty good job guarding Her Majesty the Queen of Genovia..." and, as he said it, he turned to Clarisse with a warm, loving smile, before turning back to Peter.

"Peter, I have someone to introduce to you," he said gently, stepping backward and guiding Clarisse forward, his hand around her waist.

"Peter,... this is my beautiful wife Clarisse... Clarisse, this is one of my best friends from the academy, Peter."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said with a smile, holding out her hand and he took it, shaking it before he raised it to his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Joseph's lovely wife...."

He paused for a minute, looking at her thoughtfully and Clarisse couldn't help but blush under his scrutiny, before his eyes widened and he looked at Joseph.

"Is she who I think she is?"

"Yes," Joseph grinned proudly at him as Clarisse looked from one man to the other in confusion- why were they talking about her?

"She really is...?"

"Yes."

"And you did...?"

"Yes..."

"Wow," Peter looked from Joseph to Clarisse in awe. "You're married to the former Queen of Genovia... I saw your picture in the papers, but I hadn't seriously thought it was true... but congratulations... when did this happen?"

"Almost a month ago, right darling?" he glanced over at Clarisse who only nodded, but not surprised he knew exactly how long they had married- she suspected that, like her, he had counted each and every day they had been together.

"Well, Clarisse..."Peter addressed her again. "I mean, Your Majesty..."

"Clarisse is fine," she replied calmly.

"Well, Clarisse... you are certainly one special lady for Joe to commit to... he never had any interest in marriage when we were training!"

"That's because we were only 20 or 21... just because you married your childhood sweetheart when you were eighteen, it didn't mean that the rest of us had to do the same!" Joseph protested a little heatedly, but when he saw Peter grinning, and Clarisse hiding a smile, he realized Peter had been joking.

"So... are you going to show us around or what?" he pretended to sound gruff, but he was secretly pleased Peter had taken to Clarisse so well.... his friends liking his wife meant a lot to him, although if they didn't, he really didn't care....

"Of course... follow me..."

While there was a lot of rooms or exhibits they weren't allowed to see (and Clarisse was surprised that they were even allowed onto the facilities) there were places they glanced into, such as the gym where all the new recruits trained, and the outside gym...

"We all lived 'on campus', so to speak, but since we have new recruits in there, I can't show you that... but, needless to say, Joe always found a way to make life interesting!"

"As if you didn't!" Joseph retorted.

The tour ended in the award room, where photographs, trophies and certificates from past graduates plastered the room, and Peter had especially found and provided a copy of Joseph's file, Clarisse reading it avidly and with increasing respect for her husband.

"Wow..." she murmured when she finally handed the file back to Peter and looked at Joseph with an awed expression. "With your results, you could have ended up anywhere you wanted... you could have even ended up guarding the President of the United States!"

"That may have been an option, but I was more interested in staying in Europe... but I never imagined my first job would be guarding royalty!" he said as he strolled around the room, glancing at the pictures. Most of them he couldn't recognise, they were far more recent, but there were a few that he could remember him being in... and he paused at the picture of his graduating class.

"Wow," Clarisse repeated as she joined him, and he couldn't help but put an arm around her shoulders as they stared at the picture before them. "I thought you were handsome now, but then..."

"Remember, you did see me then," he murmured into her ear and she giggled slightly.

"True... but I had no interest, really, in you then... it was only when we'd worked together for a while that....But I'm proud of you- you really were the best," she murmured into his ear before they both remembered that Peter was still in the room with them.

"Is it possible," Clarisse began as she turned back to him. "To have copies made of any photographs Joseph was in?"

"It's highly unusual, but I'm sure there would be no problem... I know there are quite a few of him when he was here... he was the best of the best...." as Joseph looked embarrassed at the attention.

They stayed for a little while longer, but Peter soon had to go, as "our new class of recruits is about to arrive... it's a pity you're still not in the bodyguard business, Joe... you would have been brilliant!"

"Sadly, I'm not- I'm much happier being retired with my wife," Joseph said with a loving squeeze of Clarisse's shoulders. "But, you and your wife must come and visit whenever you have the chance..." he added, sensing that Clarisse would want him to invite them.

"Of course... it's not everyday when you see one of your best friends married to a former Queen and living in a palace!" but he said it with the greatest amount of affection for both of them. "But, it was definitely a great pleasure to meet you, Clarisse... you're even lovelier in person than in the papers!"

"Thank you," she blushed, still not quite sure she deserved these accolades, but Joseph obviously believed it so she only accepted it.

"So, where to now?" she inquired as the car left the academy, and hit London traffic. Joseph glanced at his watch, calculating a few things.

"It's actually after lunch now..."

"I told you we shouldn't have stayed in bed longer...." Clarisse gently chided, but she didn't mean a word of it- she loved it.

"I know, but... anyway, there was another place or two I wanted to show you, but I might have to show you when we're on our way back... it'll be after two by the time we get there, and we should have lunch..."

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me, darling," Clarisse said contentedly, resting her hand in his, and he squeezed it gently, but both of them were lost in their own thoughts....

She was starting to feel a little nervous about the upcoming meeting, but she was trying to calm her nerves by remembering that Joseph loved her, and he was the only one that mattered. His mother sounded lovely, and she wanted to get along with her, but his father... after hearing Joseph's anecdotes, she wasn't quite sure about his father...

While she as Queen would have had no compunction to put him in his place, as a daughter in law, she was less sure about the options.... she didn't want to create friction in the family,

Joseph, on the other hand, was also nervous- but it was more about seeing his father than anything else, and the way he would behave around his wife... He knew Clarisse, having had more than enough experience around difficult men, would have no hesitation pulling him into place, but he wanted to do it himself....

Clarisse was his wife, the love of his life, and his father had better accept her, he told himself sternly, otherwise he had no compunction to stay away... although it would hurt his mother dreadfully.... He was in a dreadful conundrum, wife versus family, but he knew who he would have to (and want to) chose... his beloved Clarisse....

0

After stopping for a brief lunch just outside London, they spent the rest of the time travelling in almost near silence, although Clarisse's hand never moved from within his... they were both in different stages of nerves, but were determined to ensure their other halves were calm and fine.

When they turned into the gates that led up to his parents house, Clarisse's eyes widened- she knew Joseph had come from a well off family (not that he ever spread it around), but this... this was very similar to when they had arrived at her parent's estate....

"I didn't know you were this well off...." she joked lightly as the house came into view, and while it wasn't as enormous as her parents', it was still rather large for a family....

"You never asked," he replied calmly- he had never wanted to be different, although Clarisse always saw him through different eyes anyway. "Besides, I wanted to stay the same as everyone else... why, would you have married me for my money?"

"Definitely not," Clarisse looked mortified before she realized he was teasing her.

"Just kidding, sweetheart...."

As the car approached the house, Clarisse noticed that there were people waiting there for them... a tall, thin and white haired old gentleman and a shorter older lady.... his parents... the butterflies in her stomach increased two fold as the car drew to a gentle stop just beyond where his parents were waiting.

"You'll be fine..." Joseph said soothingly, kissing her cheek and squeezing her hand- he had sensed her nerves increasing as they approached the house, but he was certain his mother would love her and if his father didn't...

He quickly slid out of the car, and after a brief wave to his parents, hurried around the other side to open Clarisse's door... he knew Clarisse would have done it herself, given the chance, but he was a gentleman, and he was proud that he could do it for her... before he helped her out and walked with her, hand in hand, over to where his parents were waiting.

As she approached, Clarisse saw that his father did look his eighty odd years, as well as a thin white moustache, but his mother looked much younger... she obviously had her hair permed and coloured, as it was a lovely shade of brown, and she possessed the same eyes and smile as her younger son... she was immediately endeared to her, but his father... he watching her calculatingly...

"Mother, Father," Joseph began formally when they stood before them, before Alice couldn't help but smile and walk slowly over to embrace her son.

"Joey... it is so good to see you home... finally," she murmured as they embraced, and Clarisse could sense the bond between them.

"It's been a while," Joseph grinned sheepishly when they broke apart, before he proffered his hand to his father. "Dad...."

"Good to see you," Richard said, tearing his eyes away from Clarisse to meet his son's eyes, and accept his hand. "I see you're finally phasing out of the black clothes stage."

"Yes, it's not longer appropriate," Joseph laughed as he stepped back to stand beside Clarisse.

"Now, I have a very special introduction to make.... Mother and Father, this is my wife...." he paused, secretly loving the fact that he could call her that. "... Clarisse.... Darling," he didn't care if his father winced at those words, that was what he loved to call Clarisse... "... these are my parents, Richard and Alice....."


	12. An Awkward Beginning

_Author's Note: Just the first part of a very long evening.... I knew everyone was hanging out for the next part, so I put this up first! Let the fun begin!_

_Thank you to all my loyal readers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

There was a short silence after Joseph's introduction as the four of them looked at each other, before Alice smiled warmly and walked towards Clarisse, her arms held open.

"It is absolutely wonderful to finally meet you Clarisse, my dear," she said warmly as Clarisse allowed the older woman to embrace her.

It wasn't something she was usually comfortable with, people aside from her own family hugging or touching her, but this lady seemed genuinely delighted to meet her, and she couldn't help but instantly warm to her as she put her arms around her new mother in law, and Joseph grinned happily- he knew his mother would love his wife.

After a moment, Alice pulled away and gazed into Clarisse's face before stepping back to look her over fully.

"Joseph was right, you really are spectacular," she said admiringly, squeezing one of Clarisse's hands as the subject in question blushed deeply, shooting a look at Joseph. She was well aware Joseph was very proud of her, and had a propensity to lavish praise on her or brag about her, even in public, but this particular comment was really a bit too over the top.

'Just you wait,' she mouthed to his unrepentant, grinning face before she realized Alice was speaking again, looking at her husband.

"Richard? Don't you want to meet your daughter in law?" and Richard sighed softly as he walked over to the little group and took Clarisse's proffered hand.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Clarisse," he said soberly, his grey eyes staring into her blue eyes for a long moment, before dropping her hand and folding his arms across his chest, focusing his attention on his son. "So, good trip down from London?"

"We had a fairly good trip- traffic was a little heavy when we left the city, but the rest of the trip was fine," Joseph said casually, watching his father carefully. His father had obviously aged in the past nine years, but he was still as sharp as ever... he had noted the calculating look he had given Clarisse, as well as his seeming reluctance to be introduced to her.

"We were beginning to wonder if you would make it down this afternoon... it's just after 2:30 now..." he commented lightly, but both Joseph and Clarisse felt the sting of his words.

"However, your mother reminded me you are newlyweds on your honeymoon, so we'll forgive you this time!"

"Richard!" Alice glared at her husband before she turned back to Joseph and Clarisse, a smile on her face.

"Why don't we go inside and have some tea... I've baked some scones and cake for this afternoon...but dinner is still going to be special!"

"Mama, you didn't have to do that," Joseph protested as, Clarisse's arm through his, they followed his parents down the path to the front door, Clarisse admiring Alice's front yard as she went- Joseph had told her she was an avid gardener, and this was clearly the case.

"Just dinner would have been enough..." he added as Alice turned and smiled at him.

"Joseph, this is the first time you've been back in a long time, and you've brought your wife to meet us... I'd say they are two very good reasons to celebrate!"

They were just about to step into the house when Clarisse heard a car horn honk frantically and she turned to see a blue BMW park behind their black car.

"Who's that?" Joseph asked, turning to see what Clarisse was looking at. "BJ and Lynn? I told him we'd see them in London!" he complained softly, although he was secretly pleased they had come- his father had hardly been welcoming, although his mother had been wonderful.

"We're here!" BJ, a tall, grey haired man, called as he stepped out of the car, a shorter, dark haired woman climbing out of the passenger seat. "I see so is my little brother!" he grinned broadly at Joseph, who rolled his eyes, before BJ's glance shifted to Clarisse.

"And we finally meet the lady who Joseph bored us to tears talking about... and who is now my little sister!"

He grinned when he finally stood in front of her, Clarisse having to gaze up slightly to meet his eyes, before he suddenly pulled her in for a bear hug, clearly startling her.

Joseph watched the exchange with a grin after greeting Lynn, but also a little warily- his brother was still an attractive man, and while he was being ridiculous, having no doubts whatsoever about Clarisse and her feelings for him, he still felt a little jealous...

Clarisse, on the other hand, was stunned by the enthusiasm of his greeting, as well as the 'little sister' part, but she couldn't help but smile up at him when she extricated herself from his grasp.

"It's a pleasure to meet you... Joseph has spoken of you often," she smiled proudly over at him as he joined them, the look in her eyes saying to him: _'he's attractive, but he's NOTHING compared to you'_, and he was relieved to see her eyes glowing with love for him... he HAD been ridiculous to think that.... his brother could be somewhat of a flirt, but he wouldn't do anything to hurt either him nor Lynn....

"As I've said before, we've heard a great deal about you, but it seems to be all true," he teased, his grey eyes sparkling with mischief as he looked at both of them before focusing on Joseph. "Joe, old man, it's so good to see you again!"

The two brothers embraced, Alice watching with delight as Lynn quietly introduced herself to Clarisse.

"It's good to see you too... but I thought we were going to meet up in London..."

"We were, I know, but I decided to come down here and mix it up a little..." he grinned as Alice chivvied them into the house.

"Thank you big brother," he muttered before Alice interrupted them.

"Richard, can you take everyone into the living room.. Joseph, could you help me in the kitchen?"

Joseph squeezed Clarisse's hand gently before she followed the others down the hallway to the living room while he followed his mother into the kitchen. He started over to the cupboard for cups and plates, but she stopped him, gently pushing him into a chair by the bench.

"I'm perfectly alright... I just wanted a little time with you," she smiled warmly at him, patting his hand, before heading over to the kettle boiling on the stove.

"So?" he finally asked as he watched her move around the kitchen, setting up the tea tray and the delicious goodies she had prepared. "Do you like her?"

"I do,"Alice stopped and smiled at him. "She's beautiful... by the way, did I embarrass her with what I said outside?" she asked, looking mortified, and Joseph chuckled gently.

"A little, but she's always been modest... Rupert very rarely complimented her and she got used to that... she gets embarrassed every time I do it, but I'm not going to stop."

"You're a very lucky man, Joseph," she said seriously and he nodded, looking just as serious.

"I know."

"You described her perfectly, and I'm very much looking forward to getting to know her better... she seems a little reserved..."

"She is, but that is thanks to her upbringing and being Queen... she really is very sweet, kind and has a great sense of humour..."

"You don't need to convince me dear..."

She suddenly paused, leaning over and resting her hand on his, her eyes on his. "I'm very, very happy for you, especially that I lived to see you so much in love with her- it was always what I wanted for you, no matter the person, and you really do love her, don't you?"

"I do," he said softly, suddenly choking up at the thought of how much he loved Clarisse... He had thought about it so much, but just the way his mother had said it, it had suddenly hit home. "She loves me too..."

"I can see that in her eyes and the way she looked at you... But... I'm neglecting our other guests... we'll talk more later...."

When Joseph followed his mother into the living room, carefully carrying the full tray, he saw that BJ and Lynn were sitting opposite Clarisse, his father in his favourite chair, and BJ was regaling the group with a story from a case he had done years ago.

The place beside Clarisse was thankfully empty, and she smiled happily at him as he sat down beside her, sensing that she was somewhat overwhelmed by his brother and mother's enthusiasm, and his father's coldness...

After Alice had poured the tea out, and distributed food, there was a few moments of silence before Richard looked at Clarisse.

"So Clarisse... how long were you married to His Majesty?"

Joseph inwardly groaned at the audacity of the question- how dare he even ask her that, he fumed- before Clarisse, looking unruffled, replied.

"Almost 40 years... I was just 18 when we were married."

"Did you have any children?" he continued, although he knew perfectly well they had had children.

"Yes, two lovely sons... Pierre, my eldest, is a priest in Italy, and Phillipe..." she paused for a moment, Joseph squeezing her hand comfortingly, before she continued. "... He was my second son, and he was killed in a car accident six years ago...""

There was an awkward pause as everyone digested the news- they had all heard about it from Joseph, but it somehow seemed sadder from Clarisse- before Richard continued his interrogation.

"So... Phillipe had a daughter?"

"Yes, Mia," Clarisse smiled broadly at the mention of her only granddaughter. "She was christened Amelia, but she much prefers Mia... and I must admit I like Mia too..."

"How unusual," Richard murmured under his breath and Joseph was about to retort back when he felt Clarisse's hand on his knee, and he turned to see her smiling at him.

'I'm fine,' she mouthed- she had expected his father to grill her, something she didn't necessarily want or need, but she was determined to keep family tensions down.

"When was your granddaughter crowned?" Richard was asking the questions, but the other three were listening intently.

"About three weeks ago," she smiled briefly over at her husband. "Traditionally, the future monarch is given time to prepare, to learn under the current monarch, but things were beyond my control when Mia returned from America. Since I am only royal by marriage, the parliament insisted that Mia need to be on the crown as soon as possible, and another rogue threat to the crown forced my hand, a 30 day deadline was imposed and life got very complicated, especially as Mia had to marry before she could become Queen...."

"Where did old Joey fit in with all of this?" BJ asked quietly, intrigued by Joseph's beautiful bride- she had obviously been through so much over the years, but he admired his brother for his devotion and dedication to the job... and he could now understand how they had fallen in love... he was with her all the time, witnessing everything and being her friend, and she knew she could trust him... and she had needed someone to love..

"I had terrible timing," Joseph spoke up with a sheepish grin. "I proposed in the middle of that mess..."

"I had no choice but to postpone the inevitable," Clarisse added with a sober countenance. "I did want to marry Joseph, but I also didn't want Mia to lose her throne..."

"Of course not, a granddaughter is top priority," Alice said approvingly. "I hope my son understood that," she gave Joseph a sharp look, and he looked ashamed.

"Not at the time," he muttered.

"He had every right to feel angry and betrayed," Clarisse defended him calmly. "All he wanted was to make our relationship official, but I was the one who was dragging my feet..."

"How LONG have you two been in a relationship?" Richard interrupted, giving her a keen look, and both Joseph and Clarisse felt a twinge of panic- how could they tell his parents they had fallen in love a long time ago, when Rupert was still alive? Richard, who obviously disapproved of Clarisse already, would definitely hit the roof!

Thankfully, Alice came to Clarisse's rescue before she said a word.

"Who cares about all of that? I'm much more interested in the wedding... was it beautiful? I heard it was originally meant for your granddaughter?"

"Yes, but thankfully she had the strength and courage to change her mind..."

"With a little help from her wise grandmother," Joseph added with a grin. "So she decided to return the favour and nudge her grandmother into proposing...." he smiled over at his wife.

"Proposing?" BJ's eyes bugged out as Richard looked disgusted and the two other women were grinning broadly. "Clarisse's proposed to **you**?"

"Yes, I'm so grateful he accepted," Clarisse reached over and touched Joseph's hand gently. "But the wedding was beautiful, although we were both so surprised that we were the bride and groom that I can hardly remember any of it... in fact,"she glanced at Joseph. "We have a little surprise for you both..." she rose to her feet. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll just go out to the car and get it."

"Of course.. but you didn't need to do anything," Alice protested as Joseph hastily stood up as well.

"I'll come with you."

"You didn't need to come with me," she gently chided him as he led her through the house to the front door.

"You might have gotten lost without me," he murmured, closing the front door behind them and pressing her up against the brick wall next to the door.

"I wanted to come so I could do this..." he pressed his lips on hers for a long, long moment, passion and love exuding from both of them, and she looked slightly dishevelled when they finally broke apart.

"I don't know whether that was appropriate," she teased, caressing his cheek before they continued their trip to the car. "But I appreciated it anyway!"

"I also wanted to apologize for my father," he added after she found the tote bag with their gifts and they were on their way back to the house. "I wish he would ease up on the questioning...It's beginning to feel as though he's conducting an investigation!"

"It's fine," Clarisse said reassuringly, although she was uncomfortable with the intensity and how personal the questions were, but she didn't want to let Joseph know that.

"You are a terrible liar," he said gently, turning her to face him as they stood on the front door landing. "It's making you uncomfortable... but I can assure you that if he steps over the line, I WILL speak up!"

"Thank you, darling," she said gently, before they stepped back into the house.

0

Alice was delighted with the album as well as the chocolates and the wine, hugging both Joseph and Clarisse several times before passing them onto Richard for a first look. He casually flipped through the album, not really looking at any of the pictures, before handing it back to Alice, Clarisse and Joseph both feeling slightly hurt, before they both noticed that the other three were definitely interested, poring over each picture intently.

"These are amazing... you looked so beautiful," Alice looked at Clarisse in awe. "And you..." she looked affectionately at her son. "You really do look handsome in a morning suit!"

"Better than the complete black outfit you used to wear!" BJ joked cheekily. "Black is such an ageing colour!"

The five of them laughed out loud at BJ's joke before Richard, who hadn't laughed, leaned forward towards Clarisse again, ready to continue the questioning.

"So, Clarisse... did you want your granddaughter to have the throne, or would you have preferred your son? Since you weren't officially royal, you couldn't have kept a hold on the throne... but the other two.... which one would you have preferred?"

Clarisse was momentarily stupefied at the question- did he honestly expect her to answer that question- and Joseph was about tell him to mind his own business, before Alice jumped in again.

"Enough, Richard!" she said briskly as she stood up and began clearing plates and tea cups onto the tray. "You don't have to interrogate poor Clarisse.... Right," she looked around the group for a moment. "I'm just going to put dinner on, and then I'm going to give Clarisse a tour of the garden... I've heard you're an even better and more passionate gardener than I am!"

"I wouldn't say that..." Clarisse blushed as she said it before Joseph interrupted her.

"Yes, she is one of the best gardeners I know!" he declared, more than a little grateful that she had stopped his father from his questioning. They had only been there an hour or so, but he already had the terrible feeling that things were going to get worse from here.....


	13. A Heart to Heart

_Author's Note: I know, I know, this isn't the chapter you've been waiting for, but I felt that this was important as well....but the next chapter is definitely the beginning!_

_Thanks to all my readers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Alice was gone ten minutes, and BJ filled in the time by recounting several humorous stories about his colleagues, the other three laughing (even Richard was grinning a little) as Clarisse relaxed somewhat, and Joseph couldn't help but joke, an impish look in his eyes:

"It would be very interesting to hear what your colleagues would say about you- I'm sure most of them are scarred for life or up for pay rises!"

BJ laughed along with Joseph before giving him a sly look.

"Just for that, _Joey_, I've just remembered some interesting stories about you, my little brother, that Clarisse should know about... You know, your husband wasn't always the perfect gentleman he claimed to be," BJ looked at Clarisse impishly, Clarisse trying to keep her expression neutral.

"So, I'm going to tell all at dinner!"

"Thanks a lot, you traitor! Now you know why I didn't want to catch up with you until we returned to London!" Joseph retorted with a grin before Alice reappeared in the doorway, beckoning Clarisse while speaking to Lynn:

"Oh Lynn, I must show you the new roses that started blooming last week... they are the most gorgeous colour..."

Joseph squeezed Clarisse's hand encouragingly as she stood and stepped past him- he was certain his mother wanted to spend some time with her alone, which he approved of. It meant a great deal to him that they got along, although his mother was usually very easy going and Clarisse, although still very shy, had had plenty of experience talking to people. The only difference was that Alice was not the public, but her mother in law, but he hoped that his mother would get her to open up a little.

"We'll leave the three boys to do their own thing," he gazed fondly at the three men sitting in the living room, as Lynn joined her and Clarisse, before her eyes came to rest on Joseph, her expression soft and warm.

It was a look Clarisse didn't miss either, and she realized this visit was important to both Alice and Joseph, making Alice very happy, and she felt the need to keep the tension between Joseph and his father down. "Let's go!" Alice said briskly, chivvying both women out of the room.

There was an awkward silence between the men once the women had left before Richard broke the silence by standing up.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to return a few phone calls... see you at dinner," he said before he disappeared out of the same door his wife and two daughters in law had exited seconds earlier.

Once he was gone, Joseph sighed and visibly relaxed back against the couch- he always felt so tense and on his guard around him and this time had been no different... in fact, it had been even worse as Richard had turned his sights on Clarisse, testing her, wanting to see her crack, but she had thankfully ably fended him off, but Joseph still felt something was going to happen- his senses had been fine tuned when guarding the Queen, and his instincts were usually right... whatever it was, he would be ready to defend Clarisse and their relationship- Clarisse was, as always, his first priority.

"He hasn't changed much, has he?" Joseph finally commented, relieved that his father was gone.

"No, although he has mellowed a little," BJ said carefully, well aware of the fractured relationship between his father and brother. "But he has been mentioning you a lot in the past couple of months..."

"Well, since he doesn't actually call me himself, he figures he should pretend to act interested," Joseph said sarcastically. "But I really don't care anymore- he doesn't approve of me, and I've accepted that."

BJ had been about to say more, to try and improve relations between them (more for his mother's sake than anything) but he also knew Joe was someone who couldn't and wouldn't be pushed- he was his own man.... so he tactfully decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, I know you're a big car buff..."

"No I'm not."

"Alright, you're not... you were more interested in guarding your boss... and your boss herself," he teased and Joseph grinned. "But I want to show off my new BMW..."

"It's new?" Joseph asked.

"Definitely... so everyone else is occupied... did you want to go for a drive?"

Joseph considered the request- Clarisse was with Lynn and his mother, their father was returning calls... and he was rather intrigued by BJ's BMW... a brief cruise would be fun....

0

Meanwhile, out the back garden (so they didn't see the boys leave), Alice showed off her new bed of roses, in a beautiful shade of red, before Lynn discreetly wandered ahead as Alice showed Clarisse almost every part of her extensive garden, and Clarisse was very, very impressed.

"This is beautiful," she said after half of the garden had been covered. "You obviously love gardening, and it shows."

"So says the passionate garden lover,"Alice looked at her fondly and Clarisse blushed. "I've seen pictures of the garden on the Pyrus palace grounds and it's amazing... I've often wondered how you managed to balance everything- your official duties, your family, gardening.... Joseph...."

Clarisse looked at her, stunned- how on earth had she known- as Alice regarded her calmly before guiding her towards a nearby garden bench.

"You don't need to worry, I suspected Joseph was very fond of you long before he actually said anything and no, I'm not angry- in fact, I'm pleased... my son deserved so much more than he received from his father..." she sighed regretfully. "And you have obviously given him so much...."

She sighed again, and Clarisse didn't know what to say until she realized it might be a chance to open up, to tell her the truth...

"He told me a little about his relationship with his father, and it sounds like a tumultuous relationship," Clarisse began carefully."I don't understand... did Richard simply not like him?"

"I don't know," Alice said sadly. "I don't know whether it was because he didn't want a second child, or he wanted a daughter, but it was so wrong and I wish I had stood up to him a long time ago. He knows he's the reason why Joseph doesn't come home anymore, but he doesn't want to acknowledge it... and I'm also sorry he's been so abrasive with you..."

"It's fine....and you don't need to feel guilty about Joseph- he knows you love him, and he's always spoken about you with great love and affection.... " she paused, wondering whether she could say the words without sounding too gushy.

"I'm glad he brought me here because I know understand where he got his sensitivity and kindness from... he's very much like you."

"Thank you," Alice looked at her hands for a moment before reaching out and taking one of Clarisse's in her own. "I'm glad he's had you to confide in- he shouldn't keep things bottled up inside... he's such a kind, loving and sensitive man..."

"He's never really kept things bottled up around me... in fact, he used to take great pleasure in telling me when I was overstepping the mark in certain instances, and I certainly gave it back to him!""

"You two fought?"

"Absolutely," Clarisse affirmed, smiling as she remembered some of the arguments they had had over the years. "He was the only one who really stood up to me and I appreciated that.... "But the only thing he ever really kept from me was this and why he didn't see you more often... and I love him the way he is, as you've just described him, and I don't want him to change because of his father.. although I know he won't."

She felt strange, almost disrespectful as she almost lectured her mother in law about her son's most endearing qualities, but she was definite that she didn't want Joseph to change... she had fallen in love with a gentle, sweet and loving man who had guarded her for many years, had become her best friend and now they were married... it was time their relationship was allowed to blossom...

"I'm glad he has you," Alice said, suddenly squeezing her hand again. "I love to see how he is around you- so protective, so solicitous, so loving- and I've always wished he would find the happiness he obvious has with you...I'm so very happy to see you two together, and to see how much in love he is with you..."

Alice trailed off, her eyes (as well as Clarisse's) full of tears as she looked at her daughter in law.

"I always wanted a second daughter..." she admitted with a small smile, and Clarisse returned the smile, deciding to be completely honest with the woman who loved Joseph just as much as she did, only in a different way. It was difficult to express her feelings to her, but she knew Alice deserved an explanation.

"I'm just as much in love with him... he was a wonderful, professional Head of Security and personal bodyguard... It was inevitable that after spending so much time with me, he became my best friend and confidante, but I can assure you that we NEVER had an affair."

"I believe you."

"Since he spent so much time with me, and was my sounding board on anything, it was natural that I came to rely on him greatly, his instincts and advice usually correct..." Clarisse paused, and took a deep breath in. "I never expected to fall in love with him... I was very much married to Rupert, and expected to be as such for the rest of my life...but Joseph had always been there, a silent witness, and I... I cannot exactly pinpoint the moment I knew I loved him, but when we realized our feelings for each other, ...it made life difficult but I was happy to care about someone...

Everyone figured it out, of course, but we were mainly very discreet... it wasn't until our wedding that we were able to officially go public with our relationship, but Alice..." she looked at Alice urgently. "I never wanted him to miss out on a family and marriage...if he had found the right woman..."

"Which you clearly are..."

"But someone else he could love, I would have let him go, no matter how painful it would have been for me... his happiness means more to me than anything..."

"You don't need to explain anything to me dear.

"But surely you wanted Joseph to marry and have a family of his own?" Clarisse asked as they stood up and continued their journey.

"I did have some doubts, I won't lie to you about that, and yes I wish he had had a family of his own...he would have been a wonderful father.... but the way he talked about you, the way he looked when he talked about you...I figured out that he wouldn't see himself having a family with anyone but you..."

It was exactly what Joseph had said to her, but Clarisse still felt guilty even though they had both reassured her to the contrary.

"Besides, he reminded me that it was better to have loved and lost than not to have loved at all... and he loves you... he adores you...And, in the long run, that's all I want for my sons... to be happy and find the one who makes them that... and you are clearly that person for Joseph... However," she stopped and turned to look at Clarisse seriously.

"I also want to make it clear that my boy has to take care of you for the rest of your lives, and if he doesn't, he'll have me to answer to....but he will, won't he?"

"He will- he was the best Head of Security I ever had, and he now takes the role of my husband very seriously, which I love about him... so you don't need to worry..."

"Who doesn't need to worry?" came Joseph's voice from behind Clarisse before she felt his arm wind around her waist. "And why don't they need to worry?" he added as Clarisse leaned in slightly to him in greeting and Alice beamed at both of them.

"Oh, we were talking about BJ... what were you three up to?" Alice asked as they turned back towards the house, Joseph removing his arm from around Clarisse's waist and taking her hand instead.

"Well, Dad went to make some phone calls..." Alice tsked in disapproval at that. "... but BJ and I went for a drive in his new BMW... which is fabulous... and he was trying to convince me that we should have one," he murmured to Clarisse who laughed.

"Sounds like BJ," Alice joined in before glancing at her watch. "Dinner isn't going to be until seven, although your father is insisting on having drinks beforehand, so you two are free to do what you want... Maybe Joseph could show you his fort..."

"Maybe..."

"Actually," Clarisse began hesitantly. "I was wondering whether I could have a rest for a little while?"

"Of course, whatever you like," Alice said encouragingly. "I know your bodyguards have already taken your luggage upstairs... I'm surprised you only brought one suitcase..."

"Clarisse packed it," Joseph grinned proudly at Clarisse who blushed. "She managed to fit two sets of clothes into one case..."

"Be nice, Joseph...." Alice gently chided. "I assume you will accompany your wife up to where you'll be staying?"

"Of course," Joseph beamed in reply. "So we'll meet you in the living room at 6:30," he added as he followed both women into the house, before they split up- Alice into the kitchen and Joseph and Clarisse up the stairs.

They were almost half way up when they heard BJ in the kitchen say, in a loud enough voice so that they could hear it:

"Obviously the honeymoon isn't over for those two!" and Joseph couldn't help but groan as Clarisse giggled slightly.

"You didn't have to come with me, darling," she said as he followed her into the guest bedroom, with it's own bathroom, where they were obviously staying. "You could have spent some more time with your family."  
"Believe me, BJ is alright in small doses," he joked as he closed and locked the do

or behind him. "Besides, I could hardly leave you alone with all these strangers..." he teased as she sat down on the edge of the double bed and kicked off her shoes.

"Is this where you slept?" Clarisse asked as she stretched out on the bed, looking around at the softly coloured walls and flowered pictures that decorated the room.

"Yes, a very, very very long time ago.... Mother obviously redecorated, but I'm glad she did- I don't know whether sleeping in a room filled with memorabilia from your husband's childhood would have been all that interesting to you..."

"Oh, I don't know..." Clarisse teased as she rolled onto her side to watch him stretch out beside her. "It would have been interesting to see what you were into... " before she turned serious and caressed his cheek gently. "I'm sorry I needed to rest, but this afternoon has been exhausting... your mother is beautiful, Lynn is lovely and BJ...."

"Is very exuberant, I know," he chuckled. "He really did startle you when he hugged you, didn't he?"

"A little... although I do appreciate his honesty and genuineness... it's something that can be a rarity in people...."

"What did you and mother mother talk about when you were in the garden... she was looking rather serious when I strolled up."

"We just had a little heart to heart, that's all..."

"About me?"

"Yes, you... and we understand each other better now... but I'll tell you about it later..." she yawned and moved closer to him as he rested an arm on her hip. "What are you going to do now?"

"Have a nap with you, of course..." he teased as she smiled sleepily at him. "Who knows what tonight is going to bring?"

"Good..." she responded before her eyes closed completely.....


	14. Dinner and Fireworks

_Author's note: Here it is.... the showdown, or the start of it.... hope you all read and enjoy!_

_Thanks to all my readers- you are all awesome!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The late afternoon sunlight was fading from the room, darkness replacing it, when Joseph woke up. He took a couple of seconds to wake up properly before, after glancing at Clarisse, he squinted at his watch and did a double take... it was after half past five and they were due downstairs in less than an hour!

"Sweetheart?" he gently patted her shoulder and she murmured slightly in her sleep, but her eyes remained closed and he realized he had to insistent... and devious....

"Sweetheart?"he repeated as he moved closer and pressed his lips onto the curve of her neck, his goatee tickling her. "We need to get up."

"Really... why?" she murmured, a smile on her face as she opened her eyes a crack and wove her arms around his neck. "It can't be that late... it seems like only minutes ago that I went to sleep..."

"Unfortunately, my darling, it is late and we have to be downstairs in less than an hour..." before he leaned over and kissed her.

"Oh!" she pushed him away after a moment as she realized something. "I forgot to unpack and hang up our clothes!"

"No need to panic!" he grinned, pointing over to the wardrobe in the corner, next to the dressing table, and she spied her royal blue dress hanging up next to his black pants and white shirt.

"Thank you, darling," Clarisse smiled gratefully at him before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and stretched her arms out in front of her. "Well. I had better have a shower."

"Don't take too long," he warned jokingly as she rummaged through their suitcase for her toiletries and she gave him a look as she strolled towards the bathroom.

"Just for that, maybe I should take longer!" she retorted before smiling broadly at him and disappearing into the bathroom, his laughter echoing in her eyes as she closed the door.

Clarisse was in and out in fifteen minutes, much to Joseph's amusement, and she opted to dress in the bedroom while Joseph showered and changed in the bathroom.

She was just clipping her sapphire earrings on, and slipping her heels on when Joseph emerged from the bathroom, and she couldn't help but give him an approving whistle as she stood up and looked at him.

"Wow," Clarisse smiled as she watched him. "You are so handsome, sweetheart... you are such a good looking man, and I'm lucky you're my husband!"

"Thank you... but you, my dear, far surpass me in looks..." he said with a warm smile, his eyes shining with love and pride as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "That dress is.... spectacular..." he leaned back slightly to eye her up and down, causing her to blush. "I'm glad I didn't see you in it when you bought it... this was a great surprise..."

The dress was a form fitting silk dress, suiting her figure perfectly, and while it had short sleeves and a v neckline (Clarisse's necklace fitting in perfectly), the cinched waist flowed out to a floating skirt that ended just below her knees.

"Very, very spectacular..." he added, both of them smiling at the word. "And you look so beautiful... the dress suits your eyes wonderfully, and I'm very glad I bought that necklace and earrings for you..." before he leaned over and kissed her passionately, his lips then making their descent to her neck and he breathed in her sweet scent... she had always worn this perfume and he loved it.

"You smell wonderful too..." he whispered as he nuzzled her neck before, with a great deal of difficulty, he pulled away. "We had better go, otherwise we'll end up not being there at all...."

"So you definitely approve of my outfit?" she teased as he followed her out of the bedroom, out into the hallway, and he laughed as, after closing the door, he grabbed her hand.

"Definitely... I'll show how much I approve later..."

0

They met Alice at the bottom of the stairs, and while she smiled warmly at them, both Clarisse and Joseph noted she looked troubled and annoyed.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Joseph asked in concern.

"Nothing's wrong, dear..." she paused for a moment before looking at them seriously. "Actually, there is something... your father has invited some more guests for this evening."

"Who?" Joseph asked curiously- surely she wouldn't like more guests, although tonight was supposedly about him and Clarisse...

"Ah..." Alice looked awkward before shooting an apologetic look at Clarisse. "He invited... Amanda and Bruce..."

"Amanda and Bruce?" he looked momentarily blank- he didn't know any Amanda... unless... no, he wouldn't have dare... he looked at his mother in horror. "Amanda? You don't mean....?"

"Yes dear... and I'm so sorry," Alice looked mortified. "I'm furious with your father, I didn't think he would do something like this!"

"Who IS Amanda?" Clarisse asked, looking confused, and Joseph and Alice, who had been looking at each other in stunned horror, looked at her in alarm. "Please, tell me... is she an ex girlfriend, Joseph?"

"Yes," he answered quickly, grabbing her hand and squeezing reassuringly- neither of them needed this tonight, and he didn't want Clarisse to get upset. "We dated for a while years ago, when I was on holiday from the palace... and I'm sorry she's here," he added hastily, angry at his father and his mind games, but ready to defend his wife.

"I am too," Alice looked embarrassed. "Richard has really crossed the line with this."

"It's alright," Clarisse said calmly, slipping her arm through Joseph's. "I don't mind..."

She DID mind, however, that Richard had done this to Joseph but she was going to keep her mouth closed... Joseph needed her more than anything tonight, and she would do her best to support him.

"Are you really alright, sweetheart?" Joseph looked at her solicitously and she smiled warmly at him, rubbing her cheek against his shirt.

"Yes..." before she lowered her voice for a moment as they followed Alice down the hallway to the living room. "You'll always have me on side..." and Joseph squeezed her hand before they stepped into the living room.

BJ and Lynn were standing next to one of the sofas, both holding drinks and turning quietly, but turned with welcoming smiles as Joseph and Clarisse approached them. Joseph looked past them to see his parents standing at the bar, talking to a couple who had their backs to him, and his grip tightened on Clarisse's hand as he turned his attention back to BJ and Lynn, not at all inclined to greet his father's guests. If he had his way, he wouldn't be there at all after the episode this afternoon, but he also knew Clarisse and Alice had bonded, and he didn't want to hurt his mother at all...

"About time you two showed up!" BJ grinned at them. "We were beginning to wonder when you were going to get here!"

"Still acting like honeymooners," Joseph teased. "Jealous?"

"No, but yes you're so much like honeymooners it's sickening," BJ retorted, grinning broadly, but before he could say anymore, Richard came up beside the group, looking almost cheerful.

"Joseph, Clarisse... you're here... and we have some more guests... Joe, do you remember Amanda?"

Richard, looking gleeful, stepped aside and Joseph came face to face with the same tall, red haired and green eyed woman he had had a fling with 20 years earlier.

She had obviously aged, with the hair faded and the face more lined... she was now in her late fifties, he estimated, but still looked amazing... but not as gorgeous as his wonderful wife, who was several years older....

"Hello Joe," Amanda said with a polite smile, extending her hand so that he had no choice but to take it. "You look well... and you haven't changed a bit..."  
"Thank you, as do you.

.. Bruce, nice to meet you," Joe nodded curtly at the tall, sandy haired man standing beside Amanda before he pulled Clarisse up next to him, Richard looking disgusted. "Amanda, Bruce... this is my **beautiful**...." he heavily emphasized the word 'beautiful' not only for them but for his father's benefit as well....

"....My beautiful wife Clarisse..." and while Clarisse, now in her 'Queen mode' for meeting new people, graciously greeted the couple, the tension in the room seemed to intensify.

"Clarisse was, until three weeks ago, Queen of Genovia," he continued, and Clarisse realized he was now in professional, Head of Security mode, his tender side locked away again, thanks to his father.

This wasn't a good sign, she realized with a sinking stomach- it meant he was trying to control his anger, and while he was generally easygoing and kind, he was now on the defensive... any comment could be taken out of context, especially anything about her....

"Really?" Amanda looked at her, visibly impressed, before looking back at Joseph. "Queen? You really did marry well, Joe," she smiled flirtatiously at him and Clarisse felt stung. As if he would marry her for her title!

"Why don't we get a drink?" he added, taking his hand and leading him towards the bar, Richard and Bruce just behind, and Joseph threw a look of despair at Clarisse, who was more than a little taken aback by Amanda's audacity and the way she had ignored her... but maybe that was what Richard wanted- to keep them apart all night and sow a few seeds of discontent...

"What would you like to drink?" BJ brought her back from her ruminations and she smiled gratefully at him.

"A sweet white wine would be lovely," she replied as Lynn shifted next to her, and the two of them watched the foursome in the corner, Joseph continually throwing looks at them.

"This is going to be a long evening,"Lynn murmured into her ear, expressing Clarisse's sentiments exactly, before BJ returned with Clarisse's wine and Alice joined them, commenting admiringly:

"That dress is beautiful, Clarisse... where on earth did you get it?"

0

Ten minutes later, Alice (after a brief discussion with one of three waiters hired for the evening... 'another surprise from Richard'') announced dinner was ready, and Joseph hurried over to take Clarisse's arm in his, raising her hand to his lips in silent apology. It had been the longest ten minutes of his life, pretending to be interested in Amanda's stories but wanting to be with the others... but he wasn't going to give his father the satisfaction of knowing he got to him....

"I'm the only one who is allowed to escort my wife into dinner," he murmured fiercely into her ear and she looked over at him in concern. He was very angry, she could sense it, but she desperately wanted to tell him to calm down so that he didn't say anything he would regret... after their heart to heart that afternoon, she knew this visit was very important to Alice....

"It's alright, darling," Clarisse said soothingly before leaning over to whisper in his ear. "You need to calm down, sweetheart... you can't let him get to you..."

"I know, and I'm trying..." he looked miserable. "I can't help it..."

"I know, but you can do it... it's going to be fine...."

However, even Clarisse was appalled at the seating arrangement when they stepped into the dining room- instead of what Alice had planned, the two couples sitting opposite each other and Richard and Alice at either end...Richard had instead place Joseph between Amanda and Bruce while Clarisse was seated between BJ and Lynn.

Joseph scowled at his father's back, disgusted, but Clarisse squeezed his arm gently and he took a deep breath in... Clarisse was right- he couldn't let Richard get to him, but it was getting very difficult....

After they had all been seated (Joseph stubbornly seating Clarisse before moving to his own chair) and wine had been dispersed, Richard held his glass up, a fake smile on his face.

"Well, it's certainly wonderful to have both sons and their spouses here..." he waved his glass at both sides of the table. "... as well as two old friends.. I'm sure tonight is going to be memorable..."

"Here, here," BJ concurred as Joseph rolled his eyes at his father's insincere speech. "I just can't believe Joseph is _finally_ married, and to such a glamorous lady..." he glance teasing at a blushing Clarisse. "Who was a Queen...."

"It's really not all that," Clarisse said modestly as two of the waiters hired for the evening began to serve entrees.

"I didn't know you had servants,"Amanda said in surprise.

"It was my idea," Richard said smugly.

"True..." Alice agreed. "I'm glad- I'd rather spend the time with my family, as it is a special night," she beamed at Joseph then Clarisse. "Meeting Joseph's lovely Clarisse and seeing him again..."

"So Lynn and I aren't important?" BJ pretended to look insulted and Alice openly laughed at him.

"I'm not saying that, B...we love seeing you two and the grandchildren but even YOU were eager to meet Clarisse, weren't you?"

"So, Joe... is this your second marriage?" Amanda asked interestedly after a moment or two. "I always assumed a man like you would be off the marriage market in seconds... It's lovely you've married again..." she smiled politely at Clarisse. "But since it's your wife's second marriage, is it yours too?"

"No, I was never interested... but once I met Clarisse..." he smiled over at the subject in question. "I didn't want anyone else."

"Why?" This time it was Richard asking.

"If Clarisse's first husband hadn't died prematurely, she'd still be married to him and you would have had nothing!"

"Clarisse was who I wanted... anyway, why do you care?"

"But...."

"I know what could have been," Joseph snapped, his temper finally showing a little, meeting his father's eyes for a moment. "But it didn't happen, so no what ifs, alright?"

There was an awkward pause as Richard glared at his younger son, the said son keeping his eyes on his plate, before BJ discreetly changed the subject, turning to Clarisse with a sly grin. The evening had started off badly, his father clearly against Joe and Clarisse, but BJ (and Lynn had agreed with him when he had told her) wanted to welcome Clarisse, not scare her away....

"I've got those stories about Joey... in case you're interested..."

000

BJ's stories about Joseph (who pretended to look annoyed) relaxed the group (although Richard and Amanda were deep in conversation) and he only paused for breath when the main course arrived.

Clarisse loved hearing the stories as it had proved Joseph, despite his perfection as a husband now, had been a very naughty boy, and it helped her understand him even better.

"Now you know why I didn't want you and Clarisse to meet!" Joseph accused at the end of yet another story involving the two of them in a punch up, BJ usually victorious. "I also disagree about that last story... I was the winner!" he grinned at Clarisse as, under the table, their feet met for a moment. "Even at six, I was a tough guy!"

Everyone (including Richard) laughed at his comment, Clarisse giving him an adoring look before Amanda took control of the conversation again.

"So your a grandfather now?" she teased.

"Not biologically," Richard muttered under his breath.

"Yes, Amelia is gorgeous," Joseph, a little read, replied, ignoring his father's dig. "She's a combination of her father and her grandmother... Clarisse and I are very proud of her..."

"And she was crowned a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yes, a week after the wedding... we postponed our honeymoon until she was crowned... Clarisse was still Queen when we married... and neither of us felt comfortable leaving until things were settled."

"Yet you waited a month before visiting your own parents," Richard muttered under his breath.

"I wonder why?" Joseph replied loudly and Richard's fork, halfway between his plate and his mouth, froze for a moment before he placed it back on his plate, looking displeased.

"Was there something you wanted to say, Joseph?"

"No," Alice said hastily before Richard held up his hand, silencing her.

"No Alice... I want to hear what our very independent son has to say... but, no matter , he is married to a Queen so he can do what he wants... so Joseph?" he looked expectantly at Joseph and Clarisse felt dreadful... but when she met Joseph's eyes, his expression softened, his eyes begging for her to understand and trust him, and she nodded slight, indicating she did... it was time for him to confront his father...

"If you don't believe us when we wanted to make sure Mia made a smooth transition to become Queen, then I'll be plain... I didn't want to introduce YOU to Clarisse..."

"Why?" Richard's expression hadn't changed in the slightest.

"You know the way you are... I didn't want her exposed to you and your viciousness... but why should I explain anything to you? I don't owe you anything!"

"That's very adult of you," Richard exchanged a grin with an amused Amanda and Bruce, but the other five didn't look pleased, before he locked eyes with Joseph again. "So? Is that it?"

"Never mind..." Joseph muttered before he felt Clarisse's foot meet his again and he suddenly felt emboldened... there was so much he wanted to say.

"No, wait.... I've had enough of this."

"Enough of what?" Richard goaded him.

"Enough of you telling me I'm not good enough, or what I should do or whom I should marry! I KNOW you're my father, but you really haven't been one to me in years... if ever..."

Alice signalled BJ with her eyes, wanting him to stop this escalating, but BJ demurred with a shake of his head- he, like Alice, felt guilty he hadn't stood up for Joseph when they were kids and young adults, but he knew this was going to be very cathartic for his younger brother, particularly now he had a new wife and a new life...

"How DARE you?!" Richard's smug expression slid away, replace by one of anger and disgust.

"How **dare** I? How **dare** I tell the truth? How dare I say **anything**? You were more than happy to treat me like... like nothing for years, and now you don't like it that I'm standing up to you... but why should I expect anything different from you?" Joseph snapped, feeling a lot better but still incredibly angry.

"You're pathetic...." Richard sneered.

"I'm pathetic? I'm not the one who questioned Clarisse like she was the main suspect in a murder investigation! Most of your questions were none of your business!"

"I wanted to get to know her better!" Richard said defensively.

"There are better ways to do that."

"We don't have as much time as you did to get to know here," Richard joked but, again, only Amanda and Bruce smiled.

"That's not funny," Joseph scowled.

"I know- you really should have married someone else..."

"Is that what's bothering you? That I married someone who was, until almost seven years ago, unavailable?"

"Clarisse!" Richard suddenly turned to Clarisse, ignoring Joseph's question. "Surely you... you must have had doubts?" he appealed to her, clearly starting to get desperate and Clarisse took a deliberate sip of wine, thinking about what she would say.....

"What do you want me to say?" Clarisse asked calmly, her blue eyes remaining on Richard's as the rest of the table caught a glimpse of the Queen she still was, although Alice knew she was also defending Joseph.

"What do you want me to say?" she repeated before, seeing Richard didn't have an answer, continued. "That I don't love Joseph and I didn't want to marry him? That we had an affair while I was still married to Rupert and it was only a fling? That I selfishly made him give up a family of his own so he could stay with me as my Head of Security? No Richard, I'm not going to lie and I'm not going to soothe your fears and feelings...

Yes, I love Joseph with all my heart and I did want to marry him... it was one of the best decisions I made in my life..."

She smiled almost shyly at her husband, who smiled back- she was doing a much better job of shutting Richard up than he had.

"No, we didn't have an affair and he made his own decision about having a family, and I accept it..."

She didn't think that it was necessary to mention that she still had lingering doubts and guilt about that decision, but....

"He was a wonderful Head of Security, as I've said before, and while I never imagined that I would remarry, I'm glad that it was Joseph...." she beamed happily at Joseph for a moment before meeting Richard's eyes again.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" she asked almost insolently, a little surprised at the tone of her voice, but she was just as angry as Joseph and it was only good manners that was keeping her from really getting into Richard.

There was a long silence as Richard continued to regard Clarisse calculatingly for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, seemingly dismissing everything she had said.

"Nonsense!" he snapped before retreating back into conversation with Mia as BJ patted Clarisse's shoulder supportively and Joseph smiled proudly over at her.

0

The rest of the meal passed somewhat more smoothly, Richard, Amanda and Bruce (Joseph having swapped seats before dessert so he was sitting next to his mother) still talking together, ignoring the others who all talked together.

Clarisse had won them all over, Joseph could tell, but Richard still didn't seem too friendly towards her which, while it angered him, didn't really perturb Joseph anymore... HE, Joseph, loved Clarisse, and that was all that matter....

Coffee had just been dispersed when Richard finally sat back in his seat and regarded the rest of the table. His eyes again came to rest on Clarisse (much to Joseph's annoyance), but she simply ignored him- it wasn't something she necessarily felt comfortable doing, but it was the only thing she could do... he didn't like her, she knew that, and there was nothing she could do about it....

"Where on earth did you get those lovely earrings and necklace, Clarisse?" he suddenly asked, and Clarisse jumped slightly before looking at Richard calmly. "Were they a gift from your first husband?"

"No... my second husband gave them to me this morning...."

"Really?" Richard pretended to look surprised. "I'm surprised that Joseph had the money to but them... but, then again, he did work for you.... and you would have paid him a good salary...."

"Dad..." BJ said warningly. "Is that really necessary...."

"No, no..."Richard suddenly turned innocent, alerting Joseph immediately- the old fox was planning something. " I was just commenting on Clarisse's jewellery.... I was just a little surprised that Joseph could afford it....But..."

"We know what you said, Richard," Alice said quietly, glaring down the table at him, and Richard just shrugged.

"Now," he abruptly changed the subject as the wine was poured into glasses again."I think it might be time for another toast... Joseph, why don't you do the honours? After all, this dinner was in your honour...."

Everyone's eyes instantly turned to Joseph, who just stared at his father in surprise- what on earth was the old man up to now? He had been so obnoxious all evening, and now he had suddenly turned on the charm and was being nice.....

"Well, I...."

"Come on, Joe... I'm sure you can make a speech sometimes..." Richard said encouragingly as BJ and Lynn exchanged a worried look. This wasn't right- something was going to happen.... and Clarisse felt the same way... what on earth was her father in law planning now... either way, it wasn't going to end well.....


	15. Showdown and Aftermath

_Author's Note: Sorry a bit late but planning something for my next story (yes, already!)_

_Thank you to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me- it belongs to Disney and Meg Cabot..._

There was a strained silence around the table as the group waited for Joseph who, while surprised at his father's request, was not convinced he was genuine- in fact, he suspected he was up to something... although he didn't know what...

"Come on Joseph, we don't have all night," Richard mocked and Joseph realized that he, Richard, wanted to prove he still had the upper hand in his life (which he didn't, not that he ever had) by forcing him to make a toast to everyone, including (and probably especially towards) Amanda and Bruce, but not specifically Clarisse....even though the night was suppose to be about them....

He was making it abundantly clear to Joseph that he should have married Amanda, not Clarisse.... as far as Richard was concerned, Clarisse wasn't, nor ever would be, a member of the family. It was provocation, pure and simple, but Joseph knew what he was going to say, more than ready to end this, whatever the outcome....

He glanced over at the others as he stood up, and saw BJ and Lynn exchange a worried look while Clarisse was watching him, returning his smile almost timidly as her eyes looked worried.

"I usually don't make toasts or speeches- my wife is the professional in the family," he began, the tension dissipating slightly at his joke. "But I will say a few words this time... firstly, to my mother," he continued, looking at Alice warmly.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal you've prepared for this evening, inviting us to stay her tonight and for being so welcoming to Clarisse; thank you also to BJ and Lynn for being so welcoming and enthusiastic... it means a great deal to me..." he trailed off as his eyes stopped on Clarisse.

She could see love and pride shining in his eyes, but she could also see anger and defensiveness in his expression, especially in the way his jaw was almost clenched... his temper was clearly very close to the surface... and she had only seen him this angry once....

"Clarisse," he said after a long moment, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'm so happy and proud that you became my wife... and no one will keep us apart..."

This was aimed at his father, before he held his glass up, the toast obviously made (although it wasn't the best speech he had ever made, but he wanted to make his feelings clear), and the others followed suit, although Richard's glass remained on the table as his grey eyes coldly regarded his son.

"What about Amanda and Bruce?" he finally asked after Joseph sat down again.

"They're not my guests," Joseph replied calmly.

"They came here to see you... and meet Her Majesty," Richard added as an afterthought, not using her first name or acknowledging the fact that she was now Joseph's wife.

"No, they came here at your request so that you could cause trouble between Clarisse and I...."

"I did not!" Richard looked outraged.

"You did- you thought that introducing my wife to an ex girlfriend would make both of us feel uncomfortable, and maybe even scare off Clarisse... well, congratulations Dad, your plan partially succeeded!"

"You and Amanda were friends before and after your two month fling..." Richard sneered as Clarisse looked down at those words- she didn't want to know... it was none of her business what Joseph had done in his earlier years.

"I must say," Richard continued, his eyes glittering with anger. "You're being very ungrateful, considering everything we've done to make this evening special for you..."

Again, there was no mention of Clarisse, which irritated Joseph greatly.

"Why should I be grateful? You've made it perfectly clear you don't like Clarisse or approve of our marriage.... and I want to know why," he added boldly.

"I would rather not," Richard demurred, but everyone could see he wanted to say something.

"I would rather you do," Joseph insisted, although Clarisse didn't want to know- she knew he didn't like her, and while she heard far worse judgements about herself and her character from other people (people who didn't know her), it was very different to hear it from her father in law... her husband's father....

"Fine," Richard pretended to look resigned, as if Joseph had dragged it out of him. "She is a lovely woman, and beautiful," he nodded briefly at Clarisse as he said that. "But... she's not for you..."

"What do you mean by that?" Joseph snapped.

"She was Queen of a country... a small country at that.... and travelled in some fairly sophisticated circles.. maybe, once she knew she had to step down, she realized she had find something to do, and you were around.. although I'm wondering why she chose you when there were so many other, .

richer men who could have made her.... happy?" he almost sneered the word

"You can't be serious?" BJ looked shocked. "Are you insinuating that Clarisse only married Joe for something to do? That their marriage was a sham?"

"Not at all.... It's just that you will now have a fairly quiet life as a retiree, and maybe she wants excitement... Clarisse is still a very stunning woman... I'm sure that, if you hadn't married her, someone else would have... there would have been plenty of men in court who would have loved her on their arm, and she could have continued going to all those glamorous events like when she was Queen and married to His Majesty... not that she would be Queen, but she would still have her face in all the papers.... and there would have been lots of fun times and pretty clothes... that's all women like her are interested in, isn't it?"

There was a gasp from the rest of the Bonnell family (Amanda and Bruce staying out of it) as, under the table, Lynn and BJ's hands grabbed Clarisse's while she considered his remarks....

So this was what her intellectual father in law thought of her- a beautiful but not intelligent woman, a former beauty and Queen who was reduced to being a trophy wife... despite her best intentions, and the bruising and intrusive questions she had allowed him to ask, he didn't know her at all... she wasn't like that in the slightest, and it hurt that he judged her like that....

For a moment, she was tempted to walk out, but she couldn't, for Joseph's sake... it would just make everything worse.... meanwhile, Joseph looked like he was going to explode at his father's incredibly incorrect judgement....

"Are you saying Clarisse should have been a TROPHY WIFE for someone else? That she isn't intelligent enough for you? That she is only interested in clothes and parties? Don't you think she's good enough for me, or the other way around?"

"I'm not saying anything like that.... but you really did aim a little too high with her... and I'll don't think you'll be happy."

"And why not? What's your basis for making that assumption?" Joseph snapped, skolling his half full scotch, glaring at his father as Clarisse sank a little lower into her chair. This wasn't what she wanted at all....

"She's cold and a little snobbish.... no wonder Rupert wanted other women...."

"Richard, that's enough!" Alice snapped as Joseph stared at him in disbelief, speechless.... he really had gone too far, and Clarisse... he looked over at her, but she was looking down at her plate.... clearly he had hurt and upset her... this was too much..... before he realized Alice was still speaking.

"You have no idea what you're talking about- Clarisse is lovely inside and out, and if you say one more word...."

"She's obviously manipulated you as well... am I the only one who thinks she doesn't fit in? Look at her... the silk dress, the jewellery, obviously well cared for hands and skin... hardly suitable for a retired of Head of Security's wife... or I'm sure Joe will be very pleased to live in a palace, accustomed as he is to the life of luxury...."

"You have no idea what she's been through," Joseph began heatedly, ignoring his father's other dig. "But I don't want her to change... EVER... and I can see you never will either," Joseph paused, his expression hard by his eyes sad. "I should have realized that a long time ago..."

He stood up, still angry but suddenly resigned as Clarisse's eyes filled with tears- poor Joseph... her coming with him had done all this...

"I've made a decision, however... since you don't like Clarisse or approve of our marriage, I'm not going to force it or us on you...."

Alice suddenly looked horrified, realizing what he was going to say...

"... So, when we leave tomorrow... we won't be coming back....I hope that makes you happy," he concluded quietly before, avoiding everyone's eyes, he strode out of the room, and they all heard the front door slam a few moments later.

"Well!" Richard snorted immediately as the others sat there in stunned silence. "I can see his manner, despite working for you..." he gave Clarisse a sidelong glance. "... haven't improved since the last time he was home!"

"So help me, Richard," Alice said in a low angry voice, looking up at him, her expression furious. "If MY son leaves tomorrow and makes good on his promise never to return... I will NEVER forgive you!"

"I think we had better go," Amanda said hastily, standing up as Alice looked at her icily.

"I think that's a good idea," Alice replied coldly.

"I'll show you to the door," Richard stood up quickly, but Alice stopped him with a glare as Clarisse wished she could make a graceful exit and find Joseph- this was going to get ugly- but she couldn't as she was stuck between BJ and Lynn.

"They're perfectly able to get to the door themselves... Good night,"Alice said firmly, still staring down the table to Richard.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Richard snapped, sitting down and glaring at his wife. "Tonight was an interesting and enjoyable night...."

Clarisse was appalled at his coldness and gleefulness at Joseph's pain... he simply didn't care- and she realized that she didn't like him, or even want his approval...

"It was not, and you should know what... and I'll tell you what's wrong with me....you have been on Joseph's back the entire time he's been here as well as interrogating Clarisse, and I'm not pleased... in fact, you've really made me angry!"

"What does it matter? I just wanted to get to know them better!"

"I don't think so... Clarisse, maybe you needed to get to know her (not that I'm justifying your questioning tactics), but Joe... no... you have never treated our son properly and I should have said something a long time ago... I was wrong not to, but tonight has changed that... He's right- YOU have driven him away... and I know that I didn't defend him as much as I should have when he was growing up, which I'll never forgive myself for, but you... you...."

"If you'll excuse me," Clarisse began, standing up- she really shouldn't be here for this. "I'm worried about Joseph... I should go and look for him."  
"I'll go," BJ said calmly, gently pushing her back onto her seat as he stood up.

The distraction gave Richard the opportunity to slip out of the room, and while Alice muttered something under her breath when he left, she turned to BJ worriedly.

"He wouldn't have gone too far,"BJ said reassuringly, although he suspected he wouldn't want to see anyone but his wife, before leaving the room, three worried women in his wake.

"I'm so sorry for tonight," Alice turned to Clarisse apologetically. "The moment you arrived, I saw how happy my son is, how much he loves you, and... Richard was so cruel the way he treated you and Joseph... it was my fault..."

She buried her face in her hands and Clarisse didn't hesitate to walk around to her other side and put an arm around her mother in law's shoulders.

"It's alright...."

"It's not...."Alice looked up, angry tears in her eyes. "You were happy... Richard deliberately set out to cause trouble... I'm so angry at him and myself for letting this happening!"

"It's not your fault," Lynn said calmly but Alice wouldn't allow herself to be reassured.

"It is- I should have stopped this long ago... I don't understand why Richard is so against Joseph, but I'm not going to stand for it anymore... Clarisse," she looked up at her daughter in law with red eyes. "You were the only one who stood up to Richard and defended Joseph..."

"He spoke to me, but I would have said more..."Clarisse said reasonably, not angry at Alice although she could understand her guilt (all too well) and Joseph's possible anger towards her.

"You're a wonderful girl, dear..." Alice patted Clarisse's hand reassuringly. "Joseph's very lucky to have you...."

0

Meanwhile, BJ strolled into the dark garden, a bottle of scotch and two glasses in his hands (collected from the bar on his way out- he assumed his brother would need a stiff drink or three after the disaster of an evening they had just endured), heading directly towards the fort where he knew Joseph would be... It was almost nine at night and Joseph wouldn't go too far... and he certainly wouldn't leave his bride alone....

"Little brother... Joe?" he asked almost timidly when he got to the fort, a little concerned he might not be there, before his brother's silhouette blocked out the moon a little and he heard him growl:

"I'm here...I hope you brought something strong to drink...."

"You know I would...."

They both drank a healthy shot of scotch before BJ, surprisingly gentle and tactful, decided to broach the subject he knew Joseph was probably anxious to avoid.

"So... quite an evening, wasn't it?" BJ tried to be flippant but Joseph sounded morose when he answered.

"I suppose.... I guess Clarisse is already upstairs packing... I don't blame her, wanting to leave..."

"No, and you know that very well... she's here with you and she's here FOR you... don't be angry at her."

"I'm not- she and Lynn are the only two I'm not angry with at the moment," he said bluntly, swigging his drink, and BJ was shocked.

"Why are you angry at me... or Mother? What have we done?"

Joseph sighed heavily- he knew it wasn't BJ's fault, but he was angry at his mother... she hadn't defended him as much as she should have when he was growing up... but it was only know when he thought about it.

"Well... no, I know it's not your fault... but you were always Dad's favourite."

"Which I never wanted!" BJ protested. "I don't really like him, and I definitely don't like him now, not after what he's said to you and Clarisse! But what about Mother? She was standing up for you in there... she was really getting stuck into him before he managed to escape!"

"Really? She was?" Joseph sounded surprised in the dark.

"Yes... you know very well you were her favourite as a kid... I'm not jealous though!" he added with a chuckle and Joseph couldn't help but grin slightly.

"Alright...."

"Alright.. but seriously, Joe, she does regret not protecting you more often... and she does love you... Besides," he added in a slightly lighter tone. "She clearly adores Clarisse after this afternoon, so it's not all bad...."

Joseph grinned at that- anyone would love Clarisse....

"True... still, I would like to know why she didn't say anything sooner...."

"Maybe she couldn't," BJ said seriously, pouring another two drinks. "Dad is a difficult man to live with, and she wouldn't want to rock the boat... and you wouldn't want that either... But, obviously, he didn't do any long term, permanent damage to either of us..."

"You're the gregarious, outgoing prankster lawyer... with a steady wife and family..." Joseph grinned, although he would never admit that he had envied him for a long time...

"While YOU'RE the glamorous former bodyguard now happily married to a beautiful lady who adores you, and you have a ready made family with a granddaughter who, from what I hear, is very fond of you..."

"So, you like Clarisse?" Joseph asked almost timidly, his anger subsiding somewhat as he waited for his brother's answer.

"Of course... she obviously makes you very happy, and she is friendly, although a little shy compared to me...."

"That's for sure," Joseph chuckled easily.

"And she's very attractive... I'm actually a little envious of you..."

"Why?" Joseph sounded stunned- BJ envious of him? He couldn't believe it!

"Because... well, I'm happy with Lynn, but you and Clarisse are at the beginning of a new marriage... a very special time... in love and happy... but you two will really last the distance... and I'd never thought I'd see you look at anyone the way you look at Clarisse..."

He trailed off, embarrassed, but Joseph appreciated his words.

"Thanks... it means a lot that most of my family likes her... but OUR father..." he let out a deep breath, anger welling in him again as he thought of what Richard had said about her and him... "He'll never approve of me... and I'm angry about that... but he's not going to change, and I'm not going to let that destroy my marriage... I have a new life with Clarisse now...."

0

After bidding Alice (who was on a mission towards Richard's study) good night, Lynn and Clarisse chatted in Clarisse's room for a while, Clarisse getting to know Lynn better, before they heard the front door open and close, voices heard in the hallway.

"It'll be fine," Lynn said reassuringly before slipping quietly out of the room, as Clarisse, feeling a little nervous, began to undress.

She was unclipping her earrings and necklace, having already hung up her dress and was now only in her slip, when she heard the bedroom door open....

She turned to see Joseph lock the door before turning to meet Clarisse's eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he nodded silently.

There was an awkward silence as they looked at each other, sizing each other up, Clarisse not wanting to smother him while Joseph didn't want her to feel he was angry at her.... before he smiled and Clarisse saw her loving, gentle husband in his eyes... he was back, and not angry... and she didn't hesitate to walk over and wrap her arms around him.

"Oh, my darling...." she murmured as his arms went around and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Are you alright?"

"I am now," he murmured into her ear, his lips nuzzling her neck and they stood there for a long time, Joseph resting his forehead on her shoulder, appreciating the fact that they had made it through a very difficult evening and were still speaking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently when they finally broke apart, and she caressed his cheek, the smell of alcohol on his breath, but he wasn't drunk... far from it as he leaned over and kissed her... he was back....

"Yes... I'm exhausted and so are you... but," he stroked her hair, gazing into her trusting blue eyes. "we should talk about this."

"Why don't we change into our pyjamas...."

"Which I can see you're already doing...." Joseph joked as he eyed her cream coloured slip. "But why do we have all our most serious discussions in or on the bed?"

"It's because we're comfortable and relaxed... and we'll talk...." she ignored his other comment and she pulled away slightly before he pulled her into him again.

"Thank you..." he whispered into her hair, and she gazed at him seriously.

"You don't need to thank me for this... you supported me through my family dramas, so I will do the same for you.... and it's an honour to do so..."

It was less than ten minutes later when they were both stretched out on the double bed, facing each other, and Clarisse caressed his smooth, muscular chest lovingly

"So.."she began quietly. "That little announcement in the dining room... are you serious?"

"Yes, "Joseph's jaw hardening momentarily before looking at her again. "I know it might seem terrible, but...."

"You don't need to justify anything to me, my love," Clarisse said firmly, taking his hand in hers and kissing his palm. "Whatever you do, I will support you all the way."

"But you and my mother...."  
"Yes, I like her very much... but you are my husband, I LOVE you and I'll do whatever you want...."

There was a comfortable silence before he reached out and ran a hand down her nightgown covered side.

"I'm sorry my father was so cruel to you... I'm sorry he was so harsh... you don't deserve that at all..."

"I couldn't help but feel that this reunion might have been easier if I hadn't come..." she admitted quietly before he pulled her into his arms in one fluid movement, crushing her to his chest.

"Don't you dare... I wouldn't have come without you," he said in a low voice as he tipped her face up to meet his. "You are my life now, and if my father doesn't accept it... it's his problem! You and I are together and that's all that matters...Yes, I'm still angry at him, but BJ managed to calm me slightly... he even suggested I speak to you, which I was going to do anyway....."

"But what about your mother and brother?"

"They like you... but you... you are my life," he repeated before looking at her very seriously, a hand on her cheek. "Nothing is going to change that... but what about you? Most of the criticism...." he again burned with anger. "....Were levelled at you...."

She shrugged cavalierly, but Joseph wasn't to be fooled.

"They did hurt, from your father, my father in law... although I've heard worse...."

"I know you have, but that's no excuse," Joseph spat disgustedly.

"I know... But I've learnt not to listen to people's opinions of me, especially people who don't know me..." although Joseph could see she was still hurt and upset.

"I was so proud of what you said to him... you certainly have had a lot of practice telling people off... including me!"

"Hmmm... but I was very proud of you for saying what you said..." she sat up slightly, her eyes sparkling with pride. "Your father doesn't know what sort of son he has in you.... but I appreciate you...."

"I know you do..." he replied playfully as his lips met the top of her shoulder. "And I certainly appreciate you... in fact, I am meaning to show you how much I appreciate you, and how beautiful you looked tonight...."

"Before that..."she pulled away slightly as leaned over to kiss her. "Are you alright? Are you sure?" she looked into his eyes seriously.

"I'm fine... you and BJ (mainly you) have made me feel better... but are YOU alright?" he returned the serious look. "If he made you feel insignificant... you are most definitely NOT a trophy wife, and our life..."

"I know it will be quieter to what I had when I was Queen, but that's what I want now...."

"Still, I want you to know I don't appreciate his words... he doesn't even know you..."

"I know... you and Mia are what matters to me know... and I'm fine, really...." she smiled brightly over at him before he leaned over to kiss her again, and this time she didn't pull away......

However, she was still awake much later, Joseph sleeping comfortably on her shoulder, and revisiting the evening in her mind... Richard's harsh words... Joseph's fierce defence, the shock of the others, and she had stayed silent...

She needed to say something, she decided silently to herself as she listened to Joseph's deep breathing- not to keep peace in the family, but to protect Joseph while also showing Richard that she would never leave him... they were together for the rest of their lives and it was time that everyone who doubted them realized that....or that she was something that she definitely was not....

Tomorrow morning, she thought to herself as she gently pressed her lips on Joseph's forehead, she would speak to Richard....


	16. Clarisse's Confrontation

_Author's Note: Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

Sunlight was streaming into the bedroom the next morning when Clarisse woke up. She blinked rapidly several times, her eyes adjusting to the bright room, and was briefly disoriented as she looked around the unfamiliar room before realizing where she was.... in one of the guest bedrooms in Joseph's parents house, and it was the morning after a disastrous dinner with his family, although, to be fair, there was only one person who had instigated it.... Richard....

As she recalled the previous evening, the insults, cruel barbs and ill judged opinions Richard had flung at them (causing Joseph to storm out in a rage), it reminded Clarisse of what she had to do today, preferably without Joseph...

At the thought of her husband, she glanced over at him and smiled- he was still sleeping, lying as close to her as possible, and he looked so peaceful... she was tempted to kiss him, but decided not to- he deserved his sleep. The previous evening had been draining for both of them, but she suspected (and knew) it would have been a lot worse on him, especially hearing Richard's comments and insults about his beloved wife...

They had spoken about it a little last night, but she was certain they would talk about it again- especially when Joseph calmed down and thought about what happened, and how he felt.

Over the years, he had very rarely spoken about his feelings (although he had opened up to Clarisse, especially about how he felt about her) but after last night, after running the gauntlet of emotions from anger to sadness, she was going to insist he talk about it with her... it wasn't healthy to keep emotions bottled up, as he had reminded her on numerous occasions over the years, and she would remind him of it if he protested.

She gazed at him pensively for another moment before she had an idea- she would bring him a cup of tea in bed, although she knew he preferred to do it himself... he was old fashioned in that way, but she loved it... he really was a gentleman....

Careful not to disturb him, Clarisse slid out of bed and reached for her blue satin robe and slippers, tiptoeing out of the room and closing the door carefully before she slipped her slippers on.

The house was oddly silent as she crept downstairs- quite unlike the palace, which would already be buzzing with activity at this time of the morning- but she didn't mind it as she strolled into the kitchen. Alice had promised to leave a tray out for them and, sure enough, there was a tray with two cups and saucers, sugar and a teapot waiting for her... all she had to do was boil the water.

She had just turned on the jug when she heard a noise behind her, and she turned to see Richard trying to sneak out of the room.

"Good morning," she said calmly, inwardly smiling as she saw his back stiffen (she could tell he didn't want to see her) before he slowly turned around, a fake smile on his face.

"Good morning Clarisse," he said almost pleasantly as he stepped back into the room. "You're up and about early!"

"It was a habit I got into while I was Queen, and it was quite useful when I had a full day of meetings and events..." She refrained from mentioning that since she and Joseph had married, getting up early had suddenly grown old very quickly... sleeping in was much better....

There was an awkward silence between them, one that Clarisse wasn't inclined to break, before the jug clicked off and Clarisse poured the water into the pot. She was just about to pick the tray up and leave, well aware Richard was watching her closely, before he suddenly cleared his throat and she stopped, looking at him.

"Could I ask you something?" he finally asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Of course," Clarisse looked at him expectantly.

"About Joseph's... threat, for the want of a better word," Richard began as Clarisse stiffened at the words and his tone. "What he said last night.. would you speak to him about changing his mind?"

"Why?" Clarisse asked calmly, her expression unreadable.

"Well... his mother really told me off last night...."

"So you want me to convince Joseph not to stay away for his mother's sake?"

"Yes," Richard's expression relaxed, relieved that Clarisse had caught on so quickly. "He hurt her by staying away and now he's got you... believe me, it's not pleasant to be in the doghouse...." he smiled almost ingratiatingly at her, and Clarisse was instantly annoyed at his attitude and his trick... and he still wasn't acknowledging the fact that it was HIM that had hurt Alice and kept Joseph away.

"I know he listens to you more than anyone, so you could use your influence with him...."

Clarisse looked at him dumbfounded at his audacity- he hadn't learnt anything, and he certainly wasn't doing this for Joseph or Alice's sakes....

"No," she said simply and Richard frowned at her a little.

"No? What do you mean?"

"I won't speak to Joseph about his promise... I support him wholeheartedly in his decision, and I'm not going to say a word."

"What about his mother?"

"When she calls, he'll visit... but your son has a mind of his own and, even if I wanted to use my 'influence', I wouldn't, not for you. Besides, your offer is hardly genuine, and I get the feeling you only want Joseph and I to return here so that you can keep the peace with your wife."

She paused for a moment, observing his angry expression, realizing this was the opportune time to confront him.

"Now, may I ask you a question?" Clarisse asked politely and Richard nodded his agreement- he had seriously underestimated Joseph's wife... she seemed unflappable, as compared to her hot headed husband, as she regarded him with cool sapphire blue eyes... But, then again, she had plenty of practice with difficult men and situations....

"Is what you said last night about me really how you feel?"

She was expecting a 'yes' to this question, but it was interesting to see what he would say.

"Yes," Richard said giving her direct look. "I don't think you and Joseph will work... you're from two different worlds.... why did you allow yourself to marry him?"

"Do you really think I 'allowed' myself to marry Joseph?" Clarisse was incensed at the word. "Do you think your son is an over eager social climber who manipulated his way into my affections? That our marriage is one of convenience... or pity on my part?"

"You _were_ married," Richard reminded her. "Don't think I didn't know you and Joseph were...." he floundered a little.... "...were... special friends...." Clarisse, meanwhile, was hard pressed not to laugh at his awkwardness and his words.

"...So, either Joseph was over eager or you were bored...." Richard trailed off and Clarisse was stung by the implication, but remained outwardly calm, deciding to ignore his jib and focus on what she was doing.

"Don't you want your son to be happy?"

"I want him to realize life isn't easy, that he can't always win and that he has to work hard for everything... but obviously he was very lucky...."

Clarisse was stunned at that- he was cruel to teach the boy a lesson- but he wasn't answer her question- did he want Joseph to be happy?

"Yes, but it was after a great deal of hard work... he supported himself through his travels, graduated from the security academy as one of the best, worked his way up the hierarchy at the palace and, whether you like it not, devoted himself completely to one woman- me.... and his persistence and love paid off....and he deserved everything he has achieved- including me....

I was fond of Rupert- we were King and Queen together, as well having two sons together, but Joseph is the love of my life... and I stand by every word I said last night," she added proudly with a defiant set of her jaw, noting that Richard looked sickened.

She watched him carefully for a moment before it suddenly hit her... he was jealous... she remembered Joseph had told her his father had been forced to be a teacher and now, his behaviour over the past 24 hours... it was the final piece of the puzzle...it all made sense...

Richard was jealous of Joseph because Joseph had got on with his life, relying on his family very little as he made his way in the world, worked hard and devoted every waking moment to Clarisse... and now, in his retirement years, he had few regrets and was married to the woman of his dreams, who openly adored him....

"So?" Clarisse looked at him expectantly. "You haven't answered my question."

"I DO want my son to be happy... but you're far too glamorous for him..."

"That's rather presumptuous of you, although not surprising... has Joseph ever admitted to you that he didn't like all that... which is all stuff and nonsense- I dislike it intensely."

"No, we've never talked like that," Richard softened slightly before, a second later, he glared at her again. "But why didn't you let him go? Why didn't you let him marry Amanda?"

"How can you let go of something that doesn't want to go? How could I push Joseph into another woman's arms when he only wanted me? I have thought long and hard about this, Richard, and nothing would have surprised me if he had found someone else, but he didn't, and you obviously don't know him very well if you assume that he would have let me push him away... Richard, with all due respect, you don't know him at all. He loved his job, he was the best Head of Security and personal bodyguard that I ever had, protecting me with his life... and he was a wonderful friend to me when I need him... as for the Amanda situation, why didn't you ask him about that last night?"

"I didn't want to embarrass Amanda...."

"But you were more than happy to embarrass and hurt me while angering Joseph to almost breaking point," Clarisse pointed out sharply, and Richard, finally, had the grace to look mortified.

"That's not what I meant..."

|"It's exactly what you wanted- to cause problems between Joseph and I," Clarisse replied calmly. "While testing me, wanting to break me... I can assure you, Richard, I've had harder men than you try that and they have not succeeded. I honestly don't know what your problem is with Joseph (your problem with me I can understand), but Joseph is my husband and I will always, ALWAYS be on his side...."

"Obviously... imagine my bodyguard of a son having his wife fight his battles for him!" Richard jeered and Clarisse finally snapped.

"Enough," Clarisse snapped in a dangerously soft voice, her eyes darkening with anger as she looked at Richard. "You will always have problems with Joseph and I, but I will refuse to listen to you degrading your son in front of me, and you cannot speak that way about him around me again... I love him very much and I will never leave him.... so you will have me as a daughter in law, whether you like it or not."

She lifted up the tray and brushed past him, heading towards the doorway, but she paused to look at him again.

"From one parent to another, Richard... don't push your son away.... I have only one son left, and it will be my greatest regret that our relationship will be cool... don't do that to Joseph because, one day, he won't come back...."

0

She was just about the top of the stairs, careful not to spill anything, when someone snatched the tray from her, and she looked up to see Joseph standing there, his robe over his pyjamas, grinning at her.

"Hey... I was trying to surprise you!" she protested as she followed him into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"I know and I appreciate that..." he place the tray on the dressing table and turned to pull her into his arms, kissing her gently.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she caressed his cheek when they broke apart, and he smiled.

"Much better... and you?"

"I'm fine," she fibbed, a little drained by the confrontation downstairs, as she turned to pour the tea before she felt his arms around her waist, his chin on her shoulder.

"You seem a little down, my love... what's wrong?"

Clarisse sighed- she hadn't planned on telling him this, but, as usual, he could read her like a book and was waiting for an answer- before she turned around in his arms and looked seriously at him.

"I ran into your father downstairs," she began hesitantly.

"Oh," his arms tightened around her and his jaw hardened. "I hope he had the decency to apologize to you."

"Mmm..." she trailed off, looking away and desperately hoping Joseph would leave the subject alone, but one finger guiding her chin up so that she was meeting his eyes, anger rekindled in his eyes.

"What did he say to you?"

She couldn't say a word, and he softened his tone. "Clarisse, my dear, please tell me...."

"He wanted to know whether I could convince you (she decided not to inflame matters by mentioning her 'influence' over him) to change your mind about not coming back."

Joseph looked at her steadily for a moment before leading her over to the end of the bed and sat her down, sitting beside her and gripping her hands.

"I want you to tell me everything he said to you," he said seriously, his expression grave, and Clarisse knew she couldn't lie to him....

0

A few minutes later, she finished her brief tale and Joseph looked away for a moment, his mind reeling, before Clarisse rested a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"But I realized something through this... I think he's jealous of you...."

Joseph's head snapped around to look at her.

"Jealous? Of me? I don't think so, darling... he's far to mean spirited to be jealous of me!"

"But..." she paused, realizing he wasn't in the mood to hear it. "But, Joseph, you're not going to do anything?"

He turned to look at her, his anger still burning at what Richard had said, but softened when he saw her anxious expression- she honestly didn't want to cause any trouble and he was tired of fighting.

"I won't... but we're leaving after breakfast..."

"But your mother...."

"NO!" Joseph looked at her sternly and Clarisse knew he had reached breaking point. "We leave after breakfast... I would have liked to show you my fort, but I've had enough...."

He was still annoyed when, fifteen minutes later, they walked, hand in hand, into the kitchen where Alice, BJ and Lynn were waiting for them at the table.

"Good morning," Alice beamed, hurrying over to greet them both. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very," Joseph affirmed with a tight smile as he held out Clarisse's chair for her and sat down beside her. "I hope you haven't planned anything for this morning, Mother, as Clarisse and I are leaving after breakfast."

"What?" Alice's face fell in disappointment. "Why?"

"Richard and I had words in the kitchen this morning," Clarisse explained quietly before faltering at the angry look Joseph gave her- now he was angry at her too.

"What happened?" BJ asked and Joseph spoke over Clarisse.

"He wanted Clarisse to change my mind about not coming back here, as well as reiterating why Clarisse and I shouldn't be together.... but, Clarisse had the foolish notion that he was jealous..." he laughed derisively at that as Clarisse flushed, hurt, and buttered a piece of toast, missing the glare BJ gave his brother.

"As if.... that was rather silly....Where is he by the way?"

"He went fishing with friends..."Alice said sharply, having seen Clarisse's face crumple slightly with pain. "And I already knew about your father and Clarisse... I overheard some of the conversation...."

"So now you know why I don't want to talk about it," he responded angrily, reaching for a piece of toast, indicating the subject was closed.

It was a very quiet and strained breakfast with no one daring to speak- Joseph was angry, Clarisse was hurt and embarrassed and the other three were worried.

Joseph set his empty cup down with a thud and was about to excuse himself and Clarisse (who wasn't looking at him or eating very much) before BJ blurted out:

"Before you go, Clarisse, I want to take you and Lynn for a spin in my BMW!" ignoring the black look Joseph threw him.

"Alright," Clarisse agreed easily, avoiding her husband's gaze as Alice nodded happily and the three of them stood up to leave. Joseph was about to join them when he felt Alice's hand on his.

"No, I want you to stay here."

Joseph looked at her angrily for a moment, she simply regarding him calmly, before sitting back down again and listened to the other three leaving.

As soon as she heard the front door close, Alice looked at Joseph sternly.

"Joseph dear, I love you very much and you didn't deserve what happened to you last night... but Clarisse didn't deserve the rough end of your tongue, and if I ever hear or see you treat her like you just did again, I will not hesitate to tell you off!"

"I know..." Joseph looked ashamed- he felt terrible the instant he had make the joke.

"She obviously told you what happened, so she wasn't keeping any secrets from you... she was DEFENDING you and...." Alice looked at her son sharply, irritated by his behaviour. "I didn't raise you to treat your wife like that.... and you definitely embarrassed and hurt the poor girl...."

"I know, Mother, I feel terrible..."

"So you should... and you WILL apologize to her when they return?"

"Of course... I know how much you like her."

"I do, she is lovely inside and out and very protective of you... I just wish I could see you more often.....""

"About what I said last night," Joseph began awkwardly. "It was said in the heat of the moment... I don't want to hurt you, but Dad... I've just had enough...."

"I know... you do what you feel is right for you and Clarisse... Just as long as you keep in touch..." Alice patted his hand sympathetically before fumbling in her pocket. "I have something I want you to have to give to Clarisse..."

She paused a small red velvet jewellery box towards him, and his mouth dropped open.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes... you know it was left to you, and now you can use it..."

"Did you...."

"No, do it when you two are alone, it's your moment... a bit later than usual," she teased gently and he had to smile at that.

"I'm sorry about us leaving early...."

"I understand... this visit has hardly been a pleasant experience for any of us... but, and I'm not pushing this... I would like to see you and Clarisse again...."

"We'll see...."

"But before you worry about that, I think you have something else to do.... apologize to your wife!"


	17. Feelings

_Author's Note: Now I'm on a roll again.... and it's so close to the finish... but more stories to come!_

_Thanx to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Joseph and Alice were outside talking by the car, the luggage already loaded into the boot, when BJ's blue BMW came tearing up the driveway and came to a screeching halt behind the other car, a cloud of dust slowly settling behind them.

"I can see BJ's driving hasn't improved much," Joseph joked, now in a far better mood, especially with a surprise for Clarisse, as the three of them stepped out of the car, Clarisse laughing happily but she stopped immediately when she met Joseph's eyes and looked away instantly.

She was still angry and hurt, he realized, again feeling terrible at what he had done, before BJ strode towards him.

"I can see your driving hasn't improved much," Joseph joked as his mother joined Lynn and Clarisse for their farewells. "It's just as well you never chauffeured Clarisse around!"

"True, but I think she enjoyed this trip as she was laughing a lot... almost back to normal after what you said to her," BJ turned serious, looking at him sternly. "You were awful, little brother, and she didn't deserve it... I was going to kick you under the table but was afraid I was going to kick her instead... but you owe her a big apology!"

"I know, I've already had the lecture from Mother," Joseph said soberly, more ashamed than ever, but pleased that his family was defending her. "Believe me, I'm going to apologize."

"Good... so, London tonight for dinner?" BJ asked loudly as the women joined them, Alice holding Clarisse's hand.

"Maybe tomorrow night," Clarisse replied pertly, turning and kissing Alice again before BJ enveloped her in another bear hug but, this time, she was ready for it.

Joseph gave Lynn a warm hug before turning to his mother, who held him close.

"Take care of each other... and remember what I told you," she murmured into his ear, and he smiled as he pulled away.

"I will."

Clarisse didn't look at him as she stepped into the car, and she immediately turned and wave to the others when he joined her. They both waved out the rear window until they were too far away to see the others before settling back into their seats. Joseph turned to Clarisse, ready to apologize, but Clarisse slipped her sunglasses on, folded her hands in her lap and looked out her window, a clear indication she didn't want to talk.

It had been a terrible idea to visit his parents, Joseph reflected as he looked out his window, despite the fact that it had made Alice happy, and most of his family adored Clarisse... it had stirred up even more bad feelings between him and Richard, it had hurt, upset and insulted Clarisse, strained their brand new marriage as he had lashed out at her, and he had been angrier than he had ever been... except one other time....

He glanced over at Clarisse after a while, and he noticed she was slumped over, leaning against the glass... she must be asleep, but looked terribly uncomfortable. He quietly unbuckled his seat belt, slid over to the middle seat and buckled himself back in before he gently pulled her towards him, and she sleepily turned her body towards his, her head on his shoulder.

0

They had just hit mid morning traffic but weren't too far from the hotel when Joseph gently shook her awake. She gazed groggily around for a few seconds, trying to regain her bearings.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Nearly the entire trip," he replied, leaning down to brush his lips on her hair, but Clarisse suddenly remembered Joseph was angry at her (and she was hurt and embarrassed) and she stiffened, shrugging off his arm and looking out the window.

She knew he wanted to apologize, but she wasn't quite ready... the last two days had been draining in different ways, and she needed a little space to try and get her head together.

"Clarisse... we need to talk..." he said gently, reaching out to timidly touch her shoulder, and while she didn't shrug him off, her stiff posture and eyes glued to the window told him she was still displeased.

"No we don't," Clarisse snapped as the car drew to a stop in front of the hotel, and she was out of the car before Joseph had even unbuckled his seatbelt, and he had to practically run to join her in the elevator. It was an icy journey upstairs, and Clarisse darted out before he could say anything..

She was already in the suite when he finally made it out of the elevator, and had disappeared into the bathroom when he stepped into the bedroom. Clarisse was clearly avoiding him, and he didn't blame her in the slightest, but they had only just skimmed the surface of what had happened last night.

"Clarisse, sweetheart, we really need to talk," he repeated, opening the door to the bathroom to find Clarisse switch on the taps to fill up the spa.

"What do we need to talk about?" she asked angrily as she spun around to glare at him, kicking off her shoes and beginning to unbutton her blouse.

"Last night's disaster of a dinner or this morning, when you ridiculed my idea in front of your family? Your feelings or mine? The way you spoke to me this morning, the way you laughed at me.... Rupert did the same thing to me during our marriage...." she paused, her eyes glimmering with tears. "I just didn't think YOU would do the same thing!"

"Oh darling...." Joseph said softly, stepping forward a little and closing the gap between them just slightly. "I'm so, so sorry... I should have remembered...."

Indeed he should have- the times he saw Rupert ignore his wife, or light-heartedly and cruelly tease her, causing her to end up in tears... He remembered vowing that, if they should ever be together, he would NEVER do that to her... and now he had done the same thing!

"Yes you should have, but you've been so angry... I can understand that, and why you are so angry... but you scared me this morning..."

"I scared you?" Joseph looked hurt as she stepped forward to touch his shoulder gently. "I never meant to do that... you know I would never do anything to frighten you, or want to scare you..."

"I know, and you've only ever frightened me twice... this time and the other time, with your temper..."  
Joseph's face looked pensive for a moment before realization dawned.

"The night Viscount Mabrey attacked you..."

"It wasn't an attack, he only..."

"To me it was an attack, and I remember it only too well...." his eyes darkened at the memory.....

0000000

_It was two weeks before Christmas and Clarisse was hosting a mid Winter dinner for the members of parliament and their wives, as well as a few international guests. Rupert had been dead 2 years, Phillipe little over a year and Mia was now Princess, due to arrive in a few days for the the holidays. Clarisse wished she was there right then, but, as Joseph had reminded as he escorted her to the formal dining room, there would be plenty of opportunities for Mia to host dinners together. He personally was looking forward to seeing them together... as well as, maybe, he and Clarisse would be together in the future..._

_She stopped to smile at him._

"_You are a very wise man, Joseph... and a very handsome one as well," she added almost shyly as she eyed him up and down, resplendent in a black tuxedo. "Joseph, I think you were meant to be a bodyguard- black really suits you."_

_  
She blushed after she said it, feeling even more shy- she was head over heels for the man (as he was for her) but it was like she was a schoolgirl with a crush._

"_Thank you madam... Having one choice of colour in my wardrobe makes it easier for me to get dressed in the morning. You, however should never wear black- you're too young and beautiful for that..." he added, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, grateful that there was no one else present in the corridor... these moments with Clarisse were so rare...and he knew she enjoyed them too._

"_In fact," he added, pulling back a little to survey her lavender colour ball gown, which suited her perfectly. "You look stunning tonight..." smiling as Clarisse's face went an even darker shade of red- his open adoration of her often embarrassed her, but she also loved it._

"_Are you fishing for compliments, sir?" she teased lightly before his lips met hers in a tender, loving yet passionate kiss and, as per usual, Clarisse found herself almost swooning in his arms... she had never felt like this...._

"_Save a dance for me," he murmured into her ear, and she nodded dumbly- how could he have so much influence over her after a kiss?- before shaking her head, trying to rid herself of her daze before she entered the dining room to greet her guests._

"_I promise," she caressed his cheek just as the sound of the familiar cane began to thump on the floor, indicating her arrival...._

_0_

_The dinner seemed to progress smoothly, everyone enjoying dinner as the conversation and wine flowed, and after coffee, Sebastian Motez led Clarisse onto the dance floor for the tradition monarch- prime minster dance._

_Joseph was in a corner, watching the festivities but it was very difficult ton concentrate as Clarisse and Sebastian swept around the room, Clarisse especially catching the eye.. She was still a very beautiful woman, and it made Joseph proud to know that she loved him...._

_His eyes shifted a little to see Viscount Mabrey and a crony nearby, laughing and pointing derisively at the couple on the dance floor, and Joseph stiffened- how dare they laugh at his beloved Clarisse- but he couldn't do anything (although he would certainly keep a close eye on them) before realizing that the song had ended and Clarisse was watching him, her eyes sparkling expectantly. He couldn't help but feel a little obvious as he made his way across the room to her, but her welcoming smile made it all worthwhile._

"_You saved the second dance for me?" he managed to ask as they settled into the rhythm of the song and she beamed at him._

"_Of course... my dear," she subconsciously moved closer to him. "If I had my way, every second dance would belong to you...." she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, chuckling at his expression._

"_You're sweet," he replied before he saw Viscount Mabrey's eyes narrow at the sight of him, and the joy of dancing with Clarisse was marred slightly at his look._

_  
"Is something wrong?" Clarisse inquired_

"_No, nothing- there's just a few people that need to kept an eye on," he said quickly, if only to reassure her. "But don't worry, I'll stay close to you all night..."_

_  
All too soon, the dance was over and Clarisse was soon swept into the arms of another parliamentarian's arms, but her eyes stayed on Joseph until he disappeared into the crowd....._

_0_

_The rest of the evening seemed to blur by in moments as Clarisse danced with all the members of parliament, including Viscount Mabrey, who danced too close and eyed her lustfully, but Joseph was nearby and Clarisse felt safe..._

_The evening soon wound down and Joseph received the njod from Clarisse indicating she was ready to leave, but as he struggled through the crowd to reach her, she disappeared out into the dark hallway... and, to his dismay, Viscount Mabrey followed... this couldn't be good...._

_Signally to other guards to join him, Joseph finally made it out to discover... Clarisse, her back firmly against the wall, clearly cornered and Arthur Mabrey, a nasty smile on his face, moving closer and closer, his hands touching her arms and shoulders, moving slowly towards her chest...._

"_You're a very beautiful woman, and I could make you happy..." he heard him say before his lips moved closer towards her mouth... but Joseph, unable to stay quiet anymore, leapt out of his hiding place, feeling an anger he had never thought he possessed, and forcibly pulled the Viscount of Clarisse, hitting him hard in the mouth as he shoved him into the arms of his waitng colleage. _

_He briefly glanced at Clarisse, who was trembling and white, but managed to give him a smile, before turning back to Mabrey and grabbing him by the lapels... his rage was almost uncontrollable..._

"_If you ever, EVER get that close to Her Majesty again, or touch her like that again, you will answer directly to ME, and you know I have diplomatic immunity in many countries... do you understand me?" he snarled at the clearly stunned Mabrey. "DO YOU?" he spat again as the Viscount seemed to be at a loss for words, and the man nodded his head silently._

"_Now, get him out of here," he growled, grateful that he had his back ups to deal with this- he wasn't sure he was capable of escorting him from the building without attacking him... and, this time, he didn't think he would be able to stop...._

_Joseph turned back to Clarisse, his rage suddenly subsiding as he saw the terrified look on her face, and he realized she had seen a side of him he had never shown anyone (even he was surprised at his ferocity)... and he was usually so calm and collected... it was just the though of Mabrey inappropriately touching his darling Clarisse that made him snap- he really DID love her..._

"_Your Majesty?" he began in a softer voice, walking slowly towards her, not wanting to scare her even more. "Clarisse... are you alright?"_

_  
"I'm fine... I don't even know what happened...." she shivered slightly, still frozen by Mabrey leering at her, his hands beginning to roam over her body, and Joseph didn't hesitate to remove his jacket and wrap it round her shoulders. Thank goodness he had been there... although his fury had been terrifying.... "Thank you," she said timidly, still stunned at what she had witnessed, but when his hand rested on her cheek, and his eyes, when they met, were gentle and tender, she sighed in relief and Joseph felt better._

"_You don't need to thank me... I'll be right back...." he signalled for his other colleague to stander closer to her before he disappeared into the ball room again. _

_He only seemed to be gone for seconds as Clarisse closed her eyes and leant against the wall gently, before she felt him put an arm around her waist, guiding her towards the stairs...._

_He paused outside her door, waiting for her to leave him, although he knew she was relying on him more and more, as Clarisse looked at him expectantly._

"_Thank you Joseph... would you like to come in for a drink?"_

_He was about to say no, respect her boundaries, but her eyes were begging him, so he had to melt._

"_Alright..." he said before she stepped forward and kissed him on the lips._

"_You are my hero...."_

_0000000_

"The only times I've been that out of control were when I was defending you," he said softly as Clarisse turned off the taps and turned to look at him, surprised.

"I never meant to frighten you, my darling, and I'm sorry," he continued apologetically. ""But Mabrey and my father criticizing you... it was more than I could bear, and I don't know... I seem to lose control... but it's NEVER directed at you," he looked at her gently and she smiled at him. "But I am so sorry about the way I treated you this morning... I would never want to be like him..."

"You're not," Clarisse murmured, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Your anger is in defence of me... you really love me... and I love you...."

"I love you too," he murmured, kissing the tip of her nose. "So, this spa... is it only for one?"

"Of course not... would you like to join me?"

"Definitely!" he replied, and Clarisse laughed as, stepping into the still spa waters, she watched her husband practically tear his clothes off so he could join her.

"We really should get one of these at the palace," she suggested playfully as he settled opposite her and switched on the bubbles.

"It sounds like a good idea," he smiled before sobering up. "But this morning... do you forgive me?"

"As if I could stay mad at you...."

There was a long comfortable silence as they relaxed amongst the bubbles, the tensions of the past few days slowly disappearing.

"So," Clarisse began hesitantly. "We DO need to talk.. about you."

"What about me?"

"About your feelings... I know you don't like talking about thm, but this is important."

"I know..." he agreed, to her surprise, as he joined her on her side of the tub. "And I want to talk to you..." he sighed as she rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"I've always been seeking my father's approval, despite my insistences to the contrary, and it's really irritated me, especially as he approves of BJ and Lynn... I wanted you to meet my parents so that I could show you off..." she blushed at that. "... and to see if Dad would finally approve... well, that plan blew up, big time....

"But you made your mother happy, darling."

"I know, but it just hurts that he doesn't like you..."

"Not everyone likes me, my dear, as much as you want them too," Clarisse said wisely. "It's very sweet that you want your family to like me, but you can't force people....

"I know, but I'm just so disappointed and angry.. he's never going to change.... I'm just glad I didn't end up like him...."

"So am I... and I hate to see how unhappy he made you, and how angry... I was afraid he was going to make you so angry that... you had a heart attack," she almost whispered the last words, and Joseph wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm as healthy as a horse, sweetheart... besides, I'm not going anywhere with you...."

He leaned over to nuzzle her neck and she giggled.

"Shall we continue this conversation later?" he murmured into her ear before standing up and holding out a hand for her.

"Alright...."

000

It was starting to get dark when Joseph woke up, and when he saw the sky darkening, he couldn't believe they had slept all day... but they did deserve it.

He glanced over at Clarisse beside him, still asleep, and smiled- she was beautiful asleep, before her left hand, and the golden band on her third finger caught his eyes. He picked her hand up and gently caressed her hand with his lips, paying special attention to her ring finger... he touched the golden band lovingly- it was a symbol of their marriage, her commitment ot him, before he realized that this was the moment....

He reached over, still holding her hand, and fumbled in the bedside cabinet for the red box, and rested it on his chest when he opened it.

Clarisse had been awake for a little while, her eyes still closed, when she felt him lift her hand up and nuzzle it, causing her to bite her lips so not to laugh and disturb him, but she jumped when she felt him slip something cold onto her finger.

"Joseph?" she sat up slowly, her left hand still being held by Joseph and feeling somewhat heavier. "What's going on?"

"I wanted this to be a surprise, but..." he let go of her hand to turn on the lamp and sat back with a smile.

Clarisse blinked delicatedly in the light before her eyes adjusted, and she looked down at her left hand, letting out a gasp when she saw it...

Sitting in front of her wedding ring was a large, flawless diamond solitare ring, tiny diamonds encircling it... it was beautiful and looked older....

"Oh my, it's beautiful... but," she looked up at him, confused. "What's it for?"

"It's your engagement ring," he said gently, shifting closer and putting an arm around her shoulders. "I told you I would get you an engagement ring... this one belonged to my grandmother...."

Clarisse was gently caressing the stone, but her head snapped up at the word 'grandmother', her eyes full of tenderness and disbelief.

"You gave me... your grandmother's ring?"

"Yes... So, I know this is rather backward... but will you accept the ring and spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Of course...." she smiled, caressing his cheek before he leaned over and kissed her. "Considering we're already married, this was rather late.... but I forgive you...." before she pulled away and slipped out of bed, grabbing her nearby robe.

"I'll just go and get some champagne to celebrate..." she grinned slyly before disappearing into the living room. Once out there, however, she sank down on the couch and gazed intently at the ring on her finger... it was a beautiful ring, and so perfect.... his grandmother's... it was another example of how much he loved her, and how she didn't deserve him, although she loved him more than anything....

As she stared at the ring for a few moments, the emotions of the past few days (in fact, the past few months) began to overwhelm her, and she managed to control her sobs until she buried her face in a cushion....

She didn't know how long she was sobbing into the cushion, but suddenly realized that Joseph was beside her, holding her in his arms.

"I'm sorry," she hiccuped when she finally stopped crying. "It's that I'm not happy, but this ring is so beautiful... and it's reminded me of how much we've been through in the past few months... It may seem silly to you, but I haven't had the chance to deal with it...

"I understand," he cradled her in his arms. "This has been all rather overwhelming... do you realize that we've been married a month today?"

"Really?" Clarisse looked surprised- she had wanted to keep track of the days, but it had been such a roller coaster...

"Yes, which is why you got the ring today..."

"I love it... but why me?"

"My grandmother left it to me to give to my wife, and my mother has been keeping it safe... but now it will be used...and it looks wonderful on your hand...."

He lifted her hand up to his lips and she smiled over at him.

"And don't you ever feel that you don't deserve this or me... you do..." he murmured before standing up and striding over to the small bar fridge.

"I should call Mia..." Clarisse sighed. "But what should I tell her?"

"The truth... but before that, we have a spa to reheat and champagne to drink!"


	18. Mia and BJ

_Author's Note: Just a light little chapter between the last chapter and the next one... which is the last one! Not to worry, though, I'm working on a new one!_

_Thanks to my readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"So?" Joseph began teasingly much much later, after another soak in the spa and two bottles of champagne, as they lay stretched out on the bed close together, Clarisse's head resting on his chest and Joseph's lamp the only light illuminating the room.

It was well after midnight but, as Joseph had joked as he and Clarisse soaked contentedly in the spa, they HAD slept all day, so there was no reason they couldn't stay up all night....

"So... what?" Clarisse gently ran her left hand up and down his bare chest, her gorgeous engagement ring again catching her eye, and she had to swallow hard, unable to believe it had been his grandmother's, and he had given it to _her_.

"So... I want to hear more about your theory," he captured her hand in his and raised it to his lips.

"What theory?" she began, puzzled, before she realized what he meant. "Oh no, you don't want to hear about that... it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," he said firmly, gently pulling her up and turning her to face him. "I know I was angry and I hurt you this morning, but I've had time to think, and I know that you may be right... and I want to hear more..."

"You don't have to try and win brownie points with me," Clarisse blushed modestly, looking down at her hands. "It was only an idea...." before Joseph tipped her face up so that she was looking at him.

"I want to hear it," he said firmly and sincerely before kissing the tip of her nose. "So?" he sat back and looked at her expectantly.

"Alright, alright," Clarisse sighed- she had begun to think that it had been a ridiculous idea, but it was up to Joseph what he thought. "I hadn't really considered it until your father said something about wanting you to realize life wasn't easy and that you had to work for everything...."

"Which I did!" he said indignantly and she rubbed his arm reassuringly.

"I know, darling, and I told him so."

"You did?" Joseph moved closer, breathing in her ear, his beard tickling her neck, and she smiled smugly- while SHE hadn't told him about the argument (having never had the opportunity)... but he had stayed with his mother while she had taken a 'spin' in BJ's BMW....

"Yes, and you know that very well.... I'm sure your mother would have told you!"

"Damn!I was hoping you would tell me anyway!" but he was grinning at her. "Now I remember... apparently you got very defensive!"

"Of course I did!" Clarisse frowned indignantly. "You're not the only one who can get protective... As I listed your accomplishments to him, I realized that you really are amazing."

"Amazing?" Joseph sounded surprised.

"Yes, amazing... you managed to support yourself while travelling as well as when you were training, graduated at the top of your class at the academy... landed a good job almost immediately... and were very fortunate to have a good boss....."

"Don't you have tickets on yourself?" he teased.

"Shh... anyway, you worked your way up to the top job- a job you very much deserved- and now... you retired at the top of your game, and have a family.... a granddaughter who loves you, and a wife who...."

She paused deliberately, knowing it would intrigue him, and she smiled slyly when she saw him shift even closer and surreptitiously rest a hand on her thigh.

"A wife who.. what?" he almost growled playfully into her ear and she giggled coyly.

"A wife who...." she repeated, stopping again at the same spot as he breathed heavily on her neck. He knew she was doing it deliberately, but he also knew that she wasn't being shy about her feelings this time.... she really had relaxed a lot since the wedding, and she was only playfully toying with him, which he loved.

"A wife who... loves you more than anything, and just the way you are," she finished softly, blushing slightly, and Joseph smiled as she looked over at him almost shyly.

"And I love you the way you are too," he tapped the end of her nose gently before kissing her. "And...." he added, seeing her try to hide a yawn behind her hand. "I think it might be time for bed..."

"So we're obviously not going to stay awake all night?" she teased as she snuggled down into bed, Joseph covering her gently with the covers before moving down next to her.

"No... I think we might have been a little too ambitious with that...."

"I will really have to call Mia in the morning," Clarisse said thoughtfully after she yawned again. "But, seriously, what do you want me to tell her?You know she's going to want details..."

"Tell her the truth," Joseph said calmly as he rested an arm around her shoulders and she leant her head against his chest. "I know you don't want me to have to remember all that again, but you don't have to go into details....just tell her that most of my family loved you, but my father...."

He paused, burning again with anger at the thought of his father, before he realised Clarisse was gently rubbing his chest.

".... and my father.... well, he didn't really like either of us, but I don't care.... but you should definitely tell him all about the fight you had with him.... she'll love that!" he added, sounding amused, and Clarisse chuckled softly before reaching up and softly stroking his cheek in the dark.

"I am sorry about your father, darling..."

"You don't need to apologize anymore, Clarisse... so what if he doesn't like you (which I don't like) or approve of us? You are my family now, and that's all that matters... now, my dear," he caressed her hair gently. "It is time for you to go to sleep... remember, we have a big dinner with my brother tomorrow, and you need to have your beauty sleep...."

"I could take offence to that...."

".... I was going to add, before you interrupted me, is that you don't need it....."

"Nice save," she murmured before sleepily adding: "Good night," as she snuggled down into bed....

000

They were both woken the next morning by the sound of Joseph's mobile ringing, and Joseph had to blearily make his way to where his trousers were (still in the bathroom from the previous day's escapade) and fumble in the pockets to find the phone.

"Hello?" he mumbled blearily as he made his way back to the bed, somewhat more awake than his wife, who was sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Joe! You're finally answering your phone!" came Mia's voice from the other end. "I've been since yesterday to get you.... where have you been?"

She sounded slightly panicked, Joseph realized, and he suddenly remembered that he had kept his phone on silent since they had arrived back in London, only turning the sound up last night.....

He also remembered that Mia hadn't heard from them since the evening before they left for his parents, which had been nearly three days ago....

"I'm sorry, Princess," he said apologetically, sitting down on the edge of the bed as Clarisse watched him. "We have been meaning to get back to you, but...."

"Don't tell me, you're honeymooners and you got carried away again and again...." Mia sounded less anxious and Joseph couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I'm not going to confirm that piece of your over-active imagination, but we are both fine.... and," he glanced over at Clarisse who nodded, holding her hand out for the phone. "Your grandmother was intending on calling you this morning... I'll just put you on...."

"Hello darling," Clarisse said cheerfully after Joseph handed her the phone. "I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday but...."

"You don't need to tell me anything... I just wanted to know how meeting Joseph's folks went."

"Well...." Clarisse began carefully, not sure she wanted to tell her anything over the phone. "It was an interesting experience.... Joseph's mother and brother are lovely...."

"They both love her!" Joseph called as he stretched back out on the bed beside her, and Clarisse swatted him gently.

"I heard that," Mia chuckled. "I'm glad they did... and what about Joe's father?"

"It didn't go so well...Joseph and his father have a rocky relationship and.... he somehow thought that I married Joseph because I felt sorry for him.... and that we would never be happy because I'm cold and snobbish... I apparently enjoy the good life...."

"WHAT? Are you kidding me?" Mia cried on the other end of the phone as, beside Clarisse, she heard him growl angrily. "He sounds like a complete nut! I hope he didn't say that in front of Joe!"

"Unfortunately, he picked another argument with Joseph by inviting his ex girlfriend and her husband over...." Joseph rolled his eyes at that memory- he was still mortified that Richard had brought up his relationship with her in front of his wife.

"Oh Grandma, I'm sorry! He sounds like a jerk...."

"Yes, well.....things deteriorated somewhat after that and... the dinner ended in anger and tears...."

"Is Joseph okay?"

"He's fine," Clarisse reached out and took one of his hands in hers. "He's very lucky.... and it made me appreciate him for what he is.... rather than what his father should be...."

"There's a whole other story to this, isn't there?"

"Yes, and it's Joseph who should be telling you this... anyway, I confronted him the next morning, told him he should appreciate his son for who he is... and we didn't see him after that...."

"Your grandmother scared him into a fishing trip!" Joseph called again and Clarisse had to smile at that.

"Good one, Grandma! Joe is obviously very lucky to have you... and tell Joe I'll be very interested to hear his story, although it won't change anything for me.... he's awesome!"

"I'll make sure he knows that."

"So, one more thing... when are you two coming home? You've been away for nearly two weeks!"

"We'll be home tomorrow afternoon... we're having dinner with Joseph's brother and his wife tonight."

"Really? I would love to meet them sometime... anyway, I have to go.... love to yourself and Joe!"

"See, that wasn't so bad," Joseph teased when she clicked off the phone and placed it on her bedside table. "What did Mia say to pass onto me?"

"That she wants to hear your story although it won't change anything for her... you are, as she says, 'awesome'!"

"Really?" Joseph looked surprised before suddenly turning away, his head bowed, and Clarisse quickly shifted so that she was sitting next to him.

"Joseph?" she asked quietly, and he looked over at her, his eyes somewhat teary.

"She really is fond of me, isn't she?"

"Of course she is, my darling," Clarisse instantly wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You have been the main man in her life since she was sixteen... you rescued her from that storm.... you've believed in her from the moment you two met.... of course she's fond of you... she loves you!"

"I.... I...."

"Darling, just because your father seems incapable of loving you, it doesn't mean that other people don't... your mother does, your brother and sister in law do, I'm sure your nieces and nephews do... your friends, like Peter at the academy, do, both my boys did and do, Mia does... and I most certainly do...."

She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

"Forget the past, Joseph, think about the future... a very happy one with Mia and me...."

"Thank you," he said after a moment, clasping one of her hands in his. "The past few days have shaken up my self confidence...."

"As well it would!"

"But.... thank you," he said abruptly, turning to her and kissing her sweetly. "I do appreciate it.... so now...." he glanced at his watch- it was well after ten. "Since we're having dinner with BJ and Lynn tonight, I suppose we should get up....."

"Of course...." Clarisse smiled slyly at him. "I need to do some more shopping!"

000

They met BJ and Lynn in the foyer of their hotel, and BJ's jaw dropped when he saw Clarisse, arm in arm with Joseph, approach them- he knew Joseph's new wife was a beautiful lady, but he hadn't realized how stunning she could be.... especially in a brand new black silk dress....

She blushed at the obvious stare on BJ's face, and it took a nudge from Lynn for him to regain his senses, and Joseph couldn't help but chuckle quietly..

"I'm sorry.... I just never realized how beautiful you are...."

"You shouldn't say those sort of things around your wife," Clarisse scolded gently, blushing deeply but Lynn only shrugged with a laugh.

"I'm used to it...." before BJ mock frowned at her before grinning- he knew they were all teasing him.....

"Before this turns into a BJ versus the rest of the world, lets go to dinner!"

BJ had made reservations at one of the most exclusive London restaurants, and while Clarisse was a little nervous about the paparazzi (although she wasn't ashamed in the slightest of Joseph or his family), Joseph, sensing her nerves, said loudly in the car:

"If the paparazzi happen to spot us, I'm sure BJ will be happy to step in their way!"

"Of course!" BJ grinned from the front seat. "I've always wanted to be famous... and now, in a way, I am!"

"How do you work that out?" Joseph inquired with a grin.

"Well... you're married to a former Queen (and grandfather to the current Queen), so I am the brother in law of a former Queen of Genovia!"

"I suppose you could be right," Joseph agreed as Clarisse and Lynn laughed out loud at his reasoning. "But that doesn't mean you can show up at the palace whenever you want!"

"Joseph!" Clarisse scolded her husband sternly, but when she reached out to caress his cheek, she could feel his lips curved up into a smile.

0

The four of them spent an enjoyable evening together, BJ regaling the group with more Joseph stories, and Joseph retaliating with BJ stories, the two women having to do nothing but sit there and laugh. Thankfully, there were no dramas with seating arrangements- Joseph sat by Clarisse, as he always did, while BJ and Lynn sat opposite them.

"But I am glad that Joseph and you are married,"BJ said quietly when there was a lull between dessert and coffee, the stories tapering off for the moment. "Whenever he came home, it was usually all about you, and it didn't take long for me to work out that it was all about you...."

"With a little help from me," Lynn added with a small chuckle. "If I hadn't helped, you would STILL be trying to fix him up with one of your friends!"  
"Hey!" BJ looked at his wife indignantly."I was only being helpful!"

"Helpful?" Joseph said with a laugh. "You seemed to set me up with some of the most boring people in the world, all of whom wanted to talk about law all the time!""

"Well, what did you and Clarisse talk about when you were.... falling in love?" BJ shot back, but with a grin on his face. "Or was it more... physical?"

"No, not for a long time!" Clarisse intercepted with a smile as Joseph glared at his brother, embarrassed on Clarisse's behalf- he was such a big mouth!

"We were friends... I confided in him about what was happening in my life, he did the same with me.... and things began to move from there.... the other part of our relationship, the 'physical' part never really appeared for a long time.... but when it did...." she smiled lovingly over at her husband sitting beside her. "When it did... my life would never be the same!"

"Wow," BJ said as Lynn smiled gently. "I never thought my brother would be such a romantic!"

"Thank you very much, BIG brother," Joseph retorted with a grin, but he wasn't angry.

"No, no I didn't mean that.... it's just that.... well... I think it's really.... "

"What BJ is trying to say is that we've never seen Joseph as happy as he is now, and we have you to thank," Lynn stepped in with a gentle smile at Clarisse. "I'm just sorry that Richard...."

"Ah, well, Dad's never going to change, is he?" BJ said philosophically. "He's always going to be like that, and we just have to accept that... but Joe...." he suddenly looked seriously at Joseph.

"I know I have no right to ask you this, given what transpired two nights ago, but.... would it be possible for you to come back to visit sometimes? I know it would mean the world to Mum, and...."

Joseph shrugged, not angry at what his brother was asking, but not yet ready to make a decision one way or the other. He wouldn't forget in a hurry what his father had said about Clarisse (despite the fact she set him straight the morning after) and he had the feeling there was too much bad blood between them both for him to have any sort of relationship between them.....

"I don't know... but I will think about it," he added as, under the table, Clarisse's hand squeezed his knee gently.

"That's all I ask, little bro," BJ said quietly, smiling at him. "So.... what are your plans for when you go back to Genovia? Mia is now Queen, and you've been married for a month... what's next?"

Clarisse and Joseph exchanged a smile- it was true, Mia was now Queen and they had been married for a month, but they didn't have any plans.... but maybe that was the best thing... they could do anything they wanted!


	19. Never Walk Alone

_Author's Note: I know I said this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I realized it wasn't possible... next one will be the last, and then onto the next story!_

_'You'll Never Walk Alone' lyrics are by Rodgers and Hammerstein_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

**SIX WEEKS LATER: MID OCTOBER**

"What shall we do today?" Joseph asked his wife over breakfast six weeks later, and she smiled across the table at him in reply.

"You ask that question almost every day," she teased.

"I know... but you like me asking it, don't you?" he replied just as teasingly and they both burst out laughing.

"Yes, I do," Clarisse admitted when they stopped laughing. "The question always reminds me that my life is now my own, I'm no longer Queen and I don't have to live my life a certain way, every moment planned and scheduled to the benefit of serving my country... Don't get me wrong, I love my country and I willingly did my duty towards it (and always will), but now is me....us," she corrected hastily as Joseph raised an eyebrow.

"Us time.... What about you?"

"It reminds me that I no longer have to sit in a stuffy security room with a group of men, doing paperwork, training new recruits, updating my skills all the time and watching the monitors all day... that is, unless my boss summons me for a meeting..."

"But, either way, you did get to see me, didn't you?" Clarisse gave him a flirtatious smile. "I'm sure that made your job easier....that, and you always accompanied your boss around her gardens, did you not?" she asked, standing up and walking around to his side to the table.

"True, very true," he agreed as he pulled her down onto his lap. ".... and, as much as I don't understand gardening or flowers..."

Clarisse chuckled knowingly at that.

"Those walks were my favourite part of the day..." he finished softly, his arms tightening around her silk covered waist, and she leaned over to nuzzle his neck affectionately.

"It was my favourite time too," she breathed into his ear before pulling away to smile into his face. "But it wasn't always lovely out there...." she said knowingly, standing up and Joseph laughed as he followed suit.

"Yes, we usually had our most explosive arguments out there... but you were always so stubborn!"

"So were you!" she retorted, prodding him in the chest with a finger. "Don't think I didn't knw your plan... the garden was the one place you could tell me off, even yell at me, and no one would hear you!"

"I wasn't the only one who yelled," he reminded her with a grin. "But, luckily, I was always able to win you back over with my charm!"

"Hmmm... I was about to say the same thing about me..." she mused, smiling crookedly at him before weaving her arms around his neck. "But I love the fact that we can do what we want, when we want!"

"Have you and Mia switched roles?" Joseph teased. "She is now the mature Queen and you... you're the rebellious, defiant adolescent? But yes," he added after he kissed her on the lips. "It is nice... especially now that, almost three months after the wedding, everything is finally settling down again!"

"Yes, it's been quite a ride.... our first official public appearance...."

"Yes, and didn't the media go crazy over the sight of us?" Joseph joked, casting his mind back to that day.....

It had been a week after they had returned from London, and Mia had gently suggested that it was time for the rest of Genovia to get the same opportunity that most of London had had.

"That was an accident!" Joseph had protested at the time, but Clarisse smiled, more relaxed about the whole exposure to the press and knowing that Mia was right.

"I know, but it is time... unless, you...." she had looked at him worriedly- he had never been exposed to the press, and now he was about to be catapulted to the forefront.

Joseph, sensing her worry, took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips.

"I knew this was a condition when I proposed to you, and I'm not changing my mind in the slightest...."

"Don't worry, we won't do it all the time...." and the press had been somewhat mollified by the pictures they had taken, but it was still clear that Clarisse considered her marriage off limits.

"Thank goodness that was over quickly enough," Clarisse said in relief as they came back to the present. "But, before that.... we did visit your parents..."

"My father being his usual obnoxious self...."

Joseph rolled his eyes at that- while Clarisse and Alice had formed a strong bond, Clarisse usually calling her mother in law (or vice versa) every couple of days, Richard had remained almost completely out of the picture, although Alice always said that he said hello.

"That'll be the day," Joseph had muttered on one such occasion. Still, while he was still very angry at what had happened, he was also hurt that Richard wanted nothing to do with either of them.... and while he wished things could change, they wouldn't.... and he wouldn't swap his life with Clarisse for anything in the world.

"Let it go, darling," Clarisse said gently, rubbing her face against his chest. "And both of our birthdays...Yours in September and mine only ten days ago...."

"True... we both wanted to surprise each other, and we certainly did that!" he laughed, although he had, despite the presents exchanged, loved the fact that they were allowed to openly celebrate each other's birthdays without resorting to subterfuge and secrecy.

"I loved that we were able to celebrate our birthdays openly," he admitted with a smile and she smiled over at him too.

"I did too....But I think my favourite part of the past six weeks was when Mia heard your story..."

"Ah...." Joseph looked embarrassed, but he was also secretly pleased at Mia.....

00000000

_They had flown back to Genovia the afternoon after the dinner with BJ and Lynn, and while Clarisse had been a little sad to vacate their ''honeymoon suite'', her husband had reassured her that they could come back anytime._

"_Besides," he joked as he followed her up Genovia 1's steps. "Didn't you promise our granddaughter that I would tell her my story?"_

_  
"I didn't say you had to do it," Clarisse looked at him worriedly as she sat down next to him, and Joseph rested his hand on top of hers reassuringly._

"_It's fine, my dear... I actually want to tell her anyway."_

_  
A royal limousine me them at the airport, and as they drove the streets of Pyrus, Clarisse had to admit that she was glad to be home... it had been an eventful few weeks, but she and Joseph were much, much closer.... a obnoxious father in law could either make or break a couple, and he had definitely made their relationship...._

_Mia, obviously having been informed of their arrival, was waiting in the foyer for them as they stepped into the palace._

"_Grandma, Joe- welcome home!" she cried before hugging them both. "Did you have a good honeymoon?" she continued as she stepped back and surveyed them both with a sly grin._

"_I assume you must have, since you were in London for nearly two weeks!"_

__

She grinned impishly, meaning to tease them, but she could see they had had a good honeymoon- Clarisse was no longer shy of holding her husband's hand in public, or smiling over hat him lovingly, her eyes conveying much more, while Joseph, while outwardly still the same, was even more protective, his emotions betraying him by the way he stood even closer to Clarisse, their hands entwined and his thumb caressing her hand gently.

_"Yes, we had a wonderful time," Clarisse affirmed as they followed Mia into her study and settled themselves on her couch while she stretched out on a seat opposite as one of Mia's ladies maids brought in a tray of tea. "The honeymoon suite was wonderful.... thank you for that..."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Mia said innocently, although the mischievous twinkle in her eyes belied her words._

"_We also spent a lot of time in the shops... so much so, I thought we were going to move into them," Joseph added with a grin as Clarisse playfully slapped him on the arm. "As you can see, your grandmother is ashamed of that!"_

_  
"I'm on your side, Grandma... it's men that don't understand the fine art of shopping!"_

_Clarisse laughed along with Mia as Joseph rolled his eyes at them... 'the fine art of shopping' , he groaned inwardly before joining in the laughter. After a moment of comfortable silence, Mia set her cup down with a gentle clatter._

"_So, this visit to Joe's parents.... I take it it was rather a roller coaster experience..." she trailed off as Clarisse looked over at Joseph._

"_That's for sure," Joseph chuckled dryly. "My father outdid himself to prove that he didn't like Clarisse....or approve of our marriage."_

__

"That's what I don't get," Mia leaned forward, frowning pensively. "How could he NOT like Grandma? He doesn't even know her!"

_"Exactly," Joseph nodded definitely as Clarisse blushed._

"_You two are too biased and unrealistic for your own good! I know and understand that not everyone is going to like me, and Richard is obviously one of those people!"_

__

"But Richard doesn't have a solid basis for not liking you... the only thing he knows about you is that you are married to his son."

_"It may sound awful to you, Mia," Joseph said with a serious look. "But he simply doesn't like me... and so... I'm going to tell you a little about me so maybe you can understand...."_

_Clarisse began to slide off the couch at his words- perhaps this would a good time for them to be alone- before she felt him take her hand and pull her back onto the couch next to him as his fingers laced with hers._

"_Please stay," he murmured gently into her ear, and Clarisse knew he meant it so she acquiesced with a small nod._

"_Yeah, please stay Grandma," Mia added with a mischievous twitch of her lips. "You might learn something new...."_

_Ten minutes later, however, Mia's teasing smile had been replaced with a scowl, reminiscent of Clarisse's reaction only days before._

"_How could he?" Mia sounded angry- to her, Joe was one of the best men she knew- so strong and so profession but yet so kind and decent... and he made his grandmother so happy.. how could his own father treat him so badly? Thankfully, Joe was nothing like that!_

_  
"What a jerk! Luckily we know you a lot better than him... and, believe me, you are definitely not _

_like him! You're so strong and serious but so kind and with a good heart..."_

_  
Joseph couldn't help but redden as Clarisse squeezed his hand in agreement and encouragement._

"_We're so lucky to have you in our lives and we love you to pieces," she added with a sweet smile and Joseph looked embarrassed._

"_Thank you Princess... Mia..." he said quietly as he looked at his feet, more than a little overwhelmed at how much Clarisse and Mia loved and appreciated him._

"_But I'm glad you told me your story... I always thought you were a great man before, but now... this has just convinced me that my surprise is well deserved...."_

_  
"What surprise?" Joseph asked suspiciously and even Clarisse was stunned- what was Mia up to now?"_

"_Oh, it's nothing at the moment... but I'm speaking to parliament, recommending that you are knighted," she looked at Joseph as she said it. "And that both of you receive Genovia's highest honour... Masters of the Order of Genovia."_

_  
"What?" Both Joseph and Clarisse's jaws gaped open at her announcement, and Mia sat back in her chair looking pleased before Clarisse finally managed to speak._

"_Joseph yes, he deserves both of those honours... but..."_

_  
"I know, you will be the first Queen to receive this honour, but I think you deserve it... Sebastian agreed with me when I spoke to him about it, so it's going to be tabled in parliament fairly soon... that is..." Mia suddenly looked nervous, and Clarisse, seeing that Joseph seemed to be in shock, was quick to reassure her with a warm smile._

"_No, no, it's a wonderful idea and very sweet of you darling.... thank you..."_

_  
"Yes, thank you," Joseph suddenly spoke up, having recovered the power of speech somewhat, but when they were upstairs in their suite, he sank down on the couch and put his head in his hands for a moment._

"_I... I don't believe it..." he muttered as Clarisse joined him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I never expected this...."_

__

"

_But you deserve it... I would have done it years ago, but since our relationship was meant to be a secret..."_

_"Little did we know that everyone knew about us anyway!""_

_"True... but I thought everyone would have known in a second if your Queen and girlfriend..."_

"_Girlfriend?! I think lady friend might be more appropriate...."_

_"Alright, partner in almost every sense of the word, knighted you..."_

_"Most people would have seen it as you, Queen of Genovia, professionally recognising her loyal Head of Security... You could have done it..."_

_"Yes, but when the time came to make a speech, I would have gushed..."_

_"You, gushing?"_

_"Yes, me gushing!" Clarisse affirmed with an abashed smile. "I may seem cool, calm and collected in most instances, but with you... my pride and love for you would have overflowed, causing a great deal of speculation..."_

_Joseph smiled understandingly- he loved the fact that she was speaking openly about her __feelings- he could always tell what she was thinking and feeling by her body language and facial expression (thanks to years of observing her from afar and up close), but he appreciated her confidences now._

"_But girlfriend, lady friend, partner... whatever my title, all that matters is that we're together- although I enjoy the title wife!"_

__

"I like you being my wife too..." he cuddled her close and kissed her hand gently. "Still, Sir Joseph...a little ridiculous..."

_"Not at all, my darling... and I'll be Lady Clarisse," she mused thoughtfully before Joseph reached over and stroked her cheek with gentle fingers._

"_You'll always be a lady, my darling, but you'll still also be Queen..."_

_  
"If I'm still going to be a Queen, you're going to have to get used to being a Sir....." she teased and he had to chuckle sheepishly at her words...._

_0000000000_

"Obviously parliament is still considering the motion, " he joked as, after they both got dressed, they strolled back out into their living room and sat down on the couch together. "So... what are we going do today?" he persisted, and she laughed out loud.

"I do have a meeting with Mia after lunch, and she wants some help with a few issues, but other than walking the dog later on, our day, as per usual is free...."

"So.... maybe we can relive our honeymoon!" he growled as he leaned over to nuzzle her neck before he was interrupted by his mobile phone ringing.

"Keep that idea on hold, darling," Clarisse laughed as she pulled away and reached over for the phone- she had become somewhat proficient in answering and using his phone, thanks to a few days of intense tuition. Mia thought it was hilarious, and often teased her by sending text messages even when she was only in the next room or downstairs.

"Hello? Oh, hello Alice...." Clarisse's face burst into a warm smile, and Joseph grinned as he sat back to listen to his wife talk to his mother. He liked that they got along so well, and he also liked that she took the time to call her and BJ and Lynn most weeks.... Clarisse's bond with his family had gone someway towards healing the rift, but Richard hadn't budged one iota.

"How are you..." before Clarisse paused, her expression faltering as she turned away and Joseph suddenly felt a chill.... what if something had happened to his mother or brother? "Oh Alice..." her voice changed, turning low and urgent.

"I am so sorry.... are..... good, they're there with you.... when?....oh.... yes, Joseph and I will be there as soon as we can.... tomorrow morning or even tonight... yes, tonight.... everything will be sorted out... yes... yes... did you... alright, I'll tell him... we'll be there as soon as we can.... see you soon..."

"What's going on?" he asked as soon as she hung up, her head bowed, and he waited as she took a deep breath in before turning to look at him with sad blue eyes and took both his hands in hers, squeezing tightly.

"Darling, there's no easy way to say this....your father passed away early this morning...."

"Oh..." was all he said as he sat there, his hands still being tightly squeezed by his wife.

"Apparently... he had a heart attack, they think, during the night... your mother found him this morning.....oh Joseph, darling, I'm so sorry...." she pulled him into his arms and held her close to him, but Joseph felt numb as he rested his head against her shoulder, barely feeling her warm embrace. His father was gone.... dead....and he didn't think he cared....

"I'll organize everything this morning... I'm sure Mia will let us borrow Genovia 1... I think we should be there this afternoon...."

"Fine..." Joseph said dully as he pulled away and stared down at his hands for a long time.

"Are you alright? Did you want me to get Shades or anyone?" Clarisse looked at him, concerned- there had been bad blood between the two of them for so long, only made worse when she had arrived on the scene, but surely... surely he was a little sad he was dead?

"No... I don't know... but yes, you should make some arrangements... " he paused for a moment before looking at Clarisse. "Do you mind if we don't go until tomorrow?"

"Of course, but.... you should be with your mother at this time....BJ is already there...."

"Yes, but we can't do anything anyway...."

"You should be there to support your mother and BJ can't do it alone...."

"Hang BJ!" he suddenly shouted, standing up and striding towards the door. "He was Dad's favourite, he can hold the fort for a day!" before he slammed out of the room, Clarisse shocked at his behaviour, but not at all surprised....

0

Joseph didn't return for the rest of the day, and Clarisse began to grow somewhat worried about where he was although she suspected he would be with Scott.

Mia had been shocked but supportive when Clarisse met her for her meeting, and she was willing to cancel the meeting so she could look for Joseph.

"That's very thoughtful of you, dear, but Joseph needs some space... and you need my help... By the way," she added as they sat down at Mia's desk. "Is there any word on Joseph's.... knighthood?"

"Passed unanimously this morning," Mia beamed happily. "There could have been a few dissenters, but I happily replaced them long ago. So you can tell Joe he's going to be a knight fairly soon... and you can personally invite his family to the investiture... I would love to meet them!"

The suite was still empty when Clarisse returned later that afternoon, and again after she walked Maurice and she was starting to get really worried- everything was set for tomorrow, their suitcases were packed and his family were expecting them in the morning... but they could hardly go anywhere if Joseph was missing in action.

She was stretched out on the couch, reading a book before dinner with Mia (she didn't know where Joseph was, so she had made other plans) when she heard the door open and she turned slightly to see Joseph staggering slightly in the room. Of course, he would have had a few drinks, but he....

"Hi..." he said softly as he made it to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Hi," she said softly and looked back down at her book. She wasn't going to push him to talk, but she was angry at him that he had disappeared all day without letting someone know where he was.

"I... I'm sorry about this morning...." he added as he moved closer to her, but she stiffened slightly as he reached out to stroke her arm.

"That's alright... everything is organized for tomorrow," she said calmly as she tried to start reading her book again, but she could sense him looking at her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you... and I'm sorry that I may seem drunk to you...." he continued. "I'm just confused... I know I should be sad that Dad's gone, but... I'm not....

"Oh?" Clarisse put her book away and turned to look at him curiously. Yes, he may smell as though he had fallen into a vat of scotch, but his eyes were clear and he was watching her uncertainly.

"It may seem awful to you, but.... I just can't forgive him for what he's done to me, and what he said to you... I have let go of my anger, but....I just can't forgive him for criticising the most important person in my life," he confessed, his eyes full of tears as he looked at Clarisse shyly. "Please don't judge me because of that, but..."

"I'm not going to judge you for that," Clarisse softened in an instant as she slid over and put an arm around her husband's shoulders. "I WAS annoyed that you went AWOL for the entire with no explanation..."

"I was with Scott," he said by way of explanation as he wove an arm around her waist and settled into her embrace as she gently pressed her lips against the side of his forehead. "I remember Scott saying I should let you know where I was... but...."

"I understand... you needed space...but I am glad you're back...." she paused as she realized Joseph's shoulders were shaking with silent sobs... her poor darling Joseph was devastated.....

"I just... I just wanted to make him proud...." he managed to gasp out as Clarisse stroked his back, her arms holding him tightly to her, trying to make sure he knew she was on his side, as he always would be. "Nothing seemed to be good enough for him.... my job, my travels, you.... nothing ever made him happy.... I just wanted his approval...."

"I know, my love, I know... and he was a real fool for never giving you that respect and credit you deserved....You know, Phillipe was just like you.... He was always striving for Rupert's approval and respect, but he never seemed to get it... he was just like you- kind, loving, strong, decent, yet his father didn't want to know.... But that was his loss- because I had a special relationship with him as I do with you, and as your mother does with you...."

She paused, not at all certain he was listening, but the sobs had died down somewhat and he was holding her tightly to him so he was.....

"You are a wonderful, wonderful man Joseph and I hate seeing you like this.... I know you wanted your father's approval, but even if you did get it, it wouldn't change my feelings for you... I love you so much, I'm proud that you're my husband and Mia absolutely adores you...."

"I love you too..." he murmured into her neck, finally looking up at her and her heart ached at his broken look in his eyes. "I'm proud that we're married....and thank you... I always felt more of a kinship with Phillipe.....but..."

"I know that doesn't make up for what your father has done to you, but I promise that I will always love you, and never question what you do and say... you're my hero...."

"Really?"

"Of course," she stroked his face lovingly, leaning over to kiss him on his lips. "You always have been... and I will be at your side for this funeral...."

"Thank you...." he murmured as they sank back onto the couch together, their arms encircling each other and she felt him relax into her arms.

"Did you want anything to eat?" she asked gently after a little while, and he sighed.

"I know we're suppose to be dining with Mia and Nicholas, but...."

"Dinner alone in our suite, that's fine with me..." she stroked his head with a hand. "She wanted you to know that she's always here for you, if you ever want anything..."

"She's a sweet girl... as are you...." he pulled away to cup her cheek in his hand. "I don't know how I would get through this without you."

"You won't have to.... I'm your wife, and I would never let you go through this alone.... what's that song.... you'll never walk alone..."

She paused for a moment, thinking for a moment before remembering the lyrics.... humming slightly, she pulled him close and crooned into his ear....

"_Walk on through the wind_

_Walk on through the rain_

_Though your dreams be tossed and blown...._

_Walk on walk on with hope in your heart_

_And you'll never walk alone_

_You'll never walk alone"_

"You never let me walk alone, my darling, so I'll never let you walk alone....I'm going to walk beside you this entire time...."


	20. Closure

_Author's Note: THIS is it! This is the final chapter of the story... thanks to all my readers and reviewers... as per usual, you have made this journey fun for me! I am planning another story (or four!) so I won't be away too long..._

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"Why don't you have a long hot shower?" Clarisse suggested after they finished dinner, the television blaring in the background, and Joseph gave her a small smile, appreciating her support and tenderness she was such a loving woman....

"Are you trying to get rid of me or relax me?"

"Relax you, of course," Clarisse said soothingly, walking around to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and bending down to rest her chin on his shoulder. "And I think you need it very much."

"What will you be doing?" he gripped her hands tightly in his, feeling rather foolish but needing her support and comfort desperately. He was very confused about his father's death...

It was sad for his mother, but he had been honest to Clarisse- he hadn't forgiven him for what he'd said.

She smiled gently as she kissed his cheek, understanding his need to cling to her- he needed her and she wanted to be there for him.

"I'm going to see Mia for a few minutes, but I'll be here when you get out of the shower," she promised as he stood up and touched her cheek gently before disappearing into the bedroom.

"How is he?" were the first words out of Mia's moth when Clarisse stepped into the suite. "Is he alright?"

"He's very upset..." before she paused, not sure what she could say without betraying Joseph, and Mia nodded understandingly.

"He's upset, but it's more about never gaining his father's approval about you and your marriage, and feeling guilty and confused because he doesn't know how to feel," Mia said seriously and Clarisse again marvelled at how intuitive Mia was.

"True, my very clever girl, but I would rather not say anymore... so, will you be alright without us for a few days?"

"Yes.. the country may deteriorate into chaos while you're gone, but..." Mia trailed off teasingly as Clarisse looked momentarily shocked before realizing her granddaughter was teasing her. "But you just worry about Joe... I'm glad he has you..."

"Thank you," Clarisse blushed before leaning over and kissing her cheek. "I'll give you a call when we get there...." and Mia smiled at her- despite what she had initially thought of Clarisse, she really was a tender woman to those she loved...

Back in her own suite, Clarisse was reclining back onto the couch, already changed into her own nightgown and robe, when she heard the bathroom door open softly and, before she knew it, he was sitting down next to her again, pulling her into his arms.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she put an arm around his waist and he gently kissed her head.

"I feel much better, thanks to you... I could have stayed under the hot water all night, but I would have missed you...." before his lips brushed her hair again. "So," he added after a long moment. "When are we leaving tomorrow?"

It wasn't something he didn't want to think about, but avoiding the subject was now an impossibility- it was going to happen, and they had to be there, whether he liked it or not.....

"Early tomorrow morning as your mother wants to make the arrangements with both of you."

"I'd rather not be involved," his voice was muffled in her hair and she squeezed his arm gently.

"I know you don't darling, but he was your father and you do need to support your mother... and I will be supporting you..." she added quietly as he squeezed her tightly.

"I'm glad of that..."

"By the way, I don't know whether this is an appropriate time, but parliament has approved of you being knighted... congratulations Sir Joseph," she said proudly.

There was a long silence before Clarisse said uncertainly: "Sweetheart?"

"Great...."

"I know I shouldn't have told you now, but I wanted to cheer you up," she turned to look at him, worried but he smiled slightly and rested his fingers on her lips.

"I'm glad you told me... it has cheered me up somewhat, but it's still unbelievable..."

"Your mother would be very proud... Mia wants them to come to the investiture...."

"I'm sure they'll come..." before he paused, realizing something. "That means YOU'RE going to be in the spotlight as well!" he sounded amused and she groaned- she had forgotten about it.

"Oh no...."

"Oh yes.... so you and I can enjoy being the centre of the attention together!"

000

They left the palace early the next morning, borrowing Genovia One again, and while Joseph slept for much of the trip, Clarisse stayed awake, thinking about the next few days and how they would impact on Joseph. He had barely spoken at all that morning, but his grip on her hand had only loosened when they boarded the plane and when he fell asleep... she had the feeling he was closing himself off for the days ahead, which made her worry about him.....

All too soon, they were approaching the house, and Clarisse couldn't help but ask Joseph quietly:

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... I just can't help remembering the last time we were here...."

"I know," Clarisse said softly- his father had been alive and had declared war on Clarisse and their marriage. "But this is different...."

"I know," he sighed heavily before the car stopped and they spotted Alice, BJ and Lynn stepping out the front door.

Alice smiled bravely as she accepted Clarisse's murmur of condolence and embrace, but she clung to Joseph for a few seconds, clearly fighting her emotions.

"Thank you for coming,"she finally managed to say when she pulled away.

"As if we'd be anywhere else," he joked as he and BJ offered their arms to her and made their way down the garden path, Clarisse and Lynn following behind them. When they reached the front door, however, Clarisse stopped.

"If you don't mind, I would love to walk in the garden.... making these sort of plans should only be for family..."

"I'll join you," Lynn added as the other three looked at them and Joseph realized Clarisse had done this twice before- as a widow and a mother, as well as burying her own parents- and she clearly didn't want to do it again as he secretly cursed himself- he should have thought of it himself, but he had been so self absorbed the previous evening....

"Of course dear," Alice agreed with a smile. "Lynn can show you some of my new plants, but you are perfectly welcome to join us later..."

Clarisse was embarrassed at avoiding arranging the funeral arrangements, despite BJ's warm look and Joseph pressing her hand, and she attempted to explain it to Lynn who quickly stopped her with a warm smile.

"We do understand, thanks to Joseph," she teased gently as Clarisse smiled a little. "To be honest, I didn't want to get involved either, but I couldn't find a way of getting out of it...."

"I feel awful... I just want to support Joseph and Alice..."

"As I do with B and Alice... but they'll be fine doing this together- in fact, I think we did the right thing leaving them alone... Alice needs her sons at the moment...."

0

Once the funeral arrangements were finished, the funeral scheduled for two days time, Alice excused herself with a tired smile.

"Your uncle is arriving this afternoon and I want to have a rest beforehand," she explained as BJ and Joseph followed her to the stairs.

"But are you alright?" Joseph asked solicitously, and she smiled as she patted his arm gently.

"I'm fine, and I'm glad you're all here... now, why don't you two go and find your wives and I'll see you all later...."

"So you and Clarisse have finally settled down?" BJ teased as they left the house and began to stroll around the gardens in search of their wives. "I see Clarisse has forgiven you..."

"Forgiven me?" Joseph looked momentarily puzzled before he realized what he meant. "Yes... luckily she is a very forgiving woman."

"If I had been her, I would have dragged it out for a few days!"

"Thankfully, you're not her... But yes, things have settled down... FINALLY," he joked, ready to tell his brother his good news before they spied Lynn and Clarisse down by their ''fort''-- a pile of rock and stones the two of them, as children, had shaped into a small wall.

"What are you two doing down here?" BJ joked as he stepped up next to his wife and Joseph took Clarisse's hand in his, relieved to be back with her.

"I was just asking Lynn about the fort, and we decided to come down here," Clarisse explained. "I can't believe the two of you built this when you were children?"

"It started off as my part of the garden, but BJ decided to invade," Joseph explained as BJ scowled at him.

"That's not true- Joe was the one who invaded!"

"Let's not start this argument again,"Lynn rolled her eyes in disgust. "Let's just say that you both built it and played lots of war games around it."

"Alright, alright...."BJ pretended to look disgusted. "But I can see that all women have a soft spot for Joseph, the ladies man....they all seem to jump to his defence anytime!"

"I have a good reason to possess that spot... I am his wife!" Clarisse protested, squeezing Joseph's arm protectively before realizing BJ was grinning broadly at her- he had only been teasing her, before Joseph stepped in happily.

"I'm so lucky to have a wife who will defend me against my brother... I knew there was another reason I married you my dear," he smiled over at her and she smiled in return before thinking about Alice.

"How is your mother?"

"She's fine, having a lie down before Jack arrives later... our mother's brother,"BJ added as Clarisse looked confused. "So, maybe we could continue our walk around the garden... although I can think of other things that maybe interesting... fishing, for example, in the creek...the place where I lost my best rod when Joseph threw it into the water!"

"I did that because you were throwing rocks at me!"

"You were teasing me about my latest girlfriend at school...."

"You..." Joseph continued, prepared to continue the semi serious argument, before Lynn interrupted them.

"OR, instead of launching into yet another argument, we could all sit over on those garden seats and talk...."

"Joseph can tell you his news," Clarisse added, gently nudging him in the ribs, and BJ immediately froze before turning to stare at them.

"Joe had good news? What is it?" he asked eagerly as Joseph looked embarrassed.

"Well... Mia has decided to knight me... and give both Clarisse and I one of Genovia's highest awards..." he almost mumbled as he sat down next to Clarisse, reaching blindly for her hand and she met it with a squeeze before noting BJ's delighted look so she squeezed his hand again and nodded towards his brother.

"This is FANTASTIC news!" he almost shouted, leaning forward and pumping Joseph's free hand happily. "Congratulations old man, you deserve it....and we wish you all the best," he added, leaving no doubt that he was pleased for Joseph who, deeply embarrassed, glanced at Clarisse who came to his rescue.

"We would like you two and your mother to come," Clarisse added with a warm smile, and both BJ and Lynn looked stunned.

"Really?" BJ finally said, still stunned, and Clarisse smiled.

"Really," she affirmed. "You're Joseph's family and we would love you to be there."

"And we'd love to come," BJ replied with a genuine smile before turning to his bashful brother. "Just wait until you tell Mother! She'll be over the moon!"

0

As BJ predicted, and despite the circumstances, Alice was excited for her younger son and instantly RSVPed with a proud 'yes', causing Joseph to blush even more, flattered at their enthusiasm and happy that they were proud of him. Despite their support and how pleasant Alice's younger brother was when he arrived, however, Joseph remained quiet and almost taciturn for the days preceding the funeral, just as Clarisse had suspected he would become, but she was still worried about him and took to watching him carefully.

That part was easy, as he kept her physically close to him most of the time, still just as affectionate to her at night, but she sensed that, despite their heart to heart the night before they left Genovia, he didn't want to discuss his feeling as he purposefully kept the subjects light and frivolous.

BJ noticed it to, Clarisse noted the pensive frown on his face whenever he watched Joseph, but he only managed to convey his concern to Clarisse when Joseph left her alone to help Alice in the kitchen.

"He's obviously confused... he's very possessive of you and he's very quiet," he said in an undertone and Clarisse nodded. "Has he really talked to you since you got here?"

"Not really," she said carefully. "I'm sure it's just the strain of tomorrow hitting him... funerals aren't pleasant events... but I don't want to press him at the moment."

"Of course not... and I'm sure he'll come to you in the end..."

"Who will come to who in the end?" came Joseph's voice from behind them, and BJ grinned at his brother.

"I was just telling Clarisse about a client who threatened to find a new firm...."

"Your big mouth got in the way again?" he joked as Clarisse slipped her arm through his and BJ looked indignant.

"I'm not ALWAYS a big mouth!" he protested and Clarisse laughed.

His words, however, stayed with her and she watched him carefully in the mirror as they prepared for bed, he getting into his pyjamas and she brushing her hair... he had been very clingy for the past few days, unlike his normal self, and he had been so quiet.... maybe he was ready to talk...

"Joseph?" she turned to look at him, already ensconced in bed, and knew what she wanted to say..

"Yes sweetheart?" he looked at her expectantly, kindly, and Clarisse found that she couldn't talk to him.

"Do you... do you think we'd have some time to stop in London to do some shopping?" she finally asked- it was a weak substitute for what she wanted to ask him, but Joseph obviously didn't know the difference as he grinned at her.

"Of course..." he replied, watching her turn back to the mirror. He knew she wanted to ask him about his feelings... he had been quiet, avoiding serious subjects and had been unusually possessive of her for the past few days, but he wasn't quite ready to admit anything, even to Clarisse.

He was angry at himself for being weak, angry at his father for not liking him, angry at his mother... he was confused and ashamed and he didn't want to be... He wanted to confide in Clarisse, knowing she wouldn't judge him and would be on his side, but there was something holding him back....

000

The day of the funeral dawned cloudy and cool, suiting the moods of everyone in the house- even BJ was somewhat subdued at breakfast before everyone changed for the service. It was an occasion that hardly warranted remembering any part of the day, and Clarisse was doubly on edge, still worried about Joseph but haunted by memories of past funerals... she secretly wanted to sit at the back of the church, away from the coffin and the attention, but as the wife of the second son, she had no choice but to sit at the front.

Joseph had flatly refused to do a reading or be a pall bearer, but he also knew that he, along with his mother and brother, would be the 'centre of attention'' for the day, receiving sympathy and condolences from the guests... personally, he'd rather be hiding in a corner somewhere, Clarisse at his side.

"I may not be with you some of the day," he murmured under his breath as they rode to the church with their bodyguards, and she gave him a sympathetic look.

"I do understand, and I'm more than happy to stay in the background."

"It doesn't mean you won't be at my side," he growled as he kissed the top of her gloved hand before pressing it to his cheek. "I might need you..." he confessed, the first sign of his feelings in the past few days, and Clarisse caressed his cheek gently.

"I'll be here."

The funeral was held in the local church, the church full to overflowing, and Clarisse felt obviously out of place as, her arm tucked through her husband's, she walked down to the front pew. The ceremony was much of a blur for all concerned, and ended with the widow, escorted by both sons, following the coffin out of the church, Lynn and Clarisse close behind.

After the burial, whereby Clarisse stayed close to Joseph as she struggled with her memories and the present funeral, the wake was held back at the house and Clarisse melted into the crowd to allow Joseph the chance to greet mourners. She had hated being the centre of attention when Rupert, her parents and Phillipe had been buried, but it today was different... she had barely known Richard so it was better to stay in the background.

"Who is she?" she heard a group of older ladies say as she headed aimlessly towards the garden- both Lynn and BJ were talking, and she didn't know anyone else.

"Joseph's wife... the lady who was Queen of Genovia."

"Really?Didn't he do well for himself? He never seemed the type to get married."

"Apparently...." one of the women's voices lowered to a confidential whisper. "Richard told Thomas that he suspected they had had an affair behind her husband's back... they had spent a lot of time together.... Joseph, of course, denies it, but still... you have to wonder...."

Annoyed and disgusted, Clarisse moved on before she heard anymore of the conversation- so that was what Richard had been telling her friends....

The garden was blissfully empty and peaceful as Clarisse wandered around it, relieved to be away from the crowds, before sinking down on a nearby garden seat with a contented sigh. The worst part of the day had passed, but she would be relieved to return to Genovia, and she suspected Joseph would be too....

"There you are," she heard someone say from behind her, and she turned in her seat to see her husband strolling towards her. "You've been hiding from me all afternoon!" he accused teasingly as he sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

"No I haven't... I just wanted you to be with your brother and mother today."

"I wouldn't have minded having you beside me."

"I know, but...."

"I understand," he said quietly. "You've been through this all before... I should have realized it before, but I've been a little self absorbed..."

"I understand that," Clarisse rubbed his hand soothingly before he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, turning to look at her with eyes full of shame and emotion..

"You've been so understanding for the past few days... I've been almost taciturn, and I have completely shut you out, and I'm sorry...."

"You don't need to apologize to me, darling," Clarisse said calmly but Joseph shook his head.

"I need to... you have been at my side through this entire mess, and I...." he paused for a moment, trying to find the words to say what he was feeling.

"I'm just so angry at my father for what he's done, and I'm ashamed for feeling like this.... whatever he felt for me, I just have to accept it... and it's not my mother's fault...It's no one's fault- I've got a good life now.... I just wish he could have accepted it... and you....."

He paused again, tears filling his eyes as Clarisse moved closer to him and put an arm around his shoulders as his arm crept silently around her waist..

"You might also be wondering why I was so attached to you this week," he murmured with a small smile. "I assume people must have thought I couldn't keep my hands off of you...BJ especially...."

"A little, but no he didn't think that at all... he was concerned about you... but I just wanted to help," she admitted softly.

"I'm just scared...." he almost whispered as he looked down at the lawn.

"Scared of what, darling?"

"Scared... of losing you...." he almost choked the words out before she pulled him into her arms and he rested his head on her shoulder, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

"I know... I know..." he tried to explain himself but his sobs were ripping through him, a mixture of disappointment, anger, shame and grief overwhelming him. He should have spoken to Clarisse earlier, but he just hadn't....

"You're not going to lose me, my love," she crooned again and again into his ear as he cried, rocking him gently. "I know... funerals make you consider your own mortality, but we're still healthy and happy.....You're not going to lose me... but just let it all out... there's no one else here...."

They stayed that way for a long, long time before Joseph finally calmed down and pulled away, looking away for a moment as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his eyes.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked soothingly as she rubbed a hand up and down his back, and he smiled a little as he looked back at her.

"Much.... I just feel ashamed that I'm being less...."

"No, you are not being less than you usually are!" Clarisse said sternly, taking both his hands in hers and squeezing tightly. "You are being more.... I love your tough side, the way you are so protective of me and Mia, but I also love your tender, sensitive side....I have been worried about you this week, and you had to let all that out.... it's time to let go of the past, my darling, and look forward to our future... and your knighthood," she added gently with a soft smile and he had to grin back at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this before... I wanted to, badly, but.... something was just holding me back...."

"I understand, Joseph.... you were there for me when I needed you when I was grieving, and now I'm going to be here for you.... but don't shut yourself up like that again- you're wonderful the way you are....

"Thank you," was all he said before he stood up and held a hand out to her. "We'd better go back before anyone notices we're missing..."

"Good idea...."

00000

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Is this really necessary?" Joseph grumbled as he looked at himself in the mirror- Clarisse had bought him a brand new navy blue suit for the occasion, and while he wasn't entirely sure about the investiture itself, he did like the suit... Clarisse always had such wonderful taste and she had pictured the perfect suit for him. "I would be more than happy to cancel this whole thing and do it some other day!"

"What, and deny us, your family, the chance to see you become a Sir... and me become distantly related to royalty?" BJ joked as he sprawled across the bed and grinned at his brother. "Come on, little brother, this is for us as just as much as it is for you"

It was the morning of the investiture ceremony, and while the women were all crowded into Mia's suite, helping Clarisse dress for the ceremony, Joseph was stuck with his big brother in his suite.

It was two weeks after the funeral, and while he was still rather numb about the entire proceedings, and still not quite sure about how he felt, Joseph was almost back to normal- all thanks to Clarisse. They had talked about it almost daily since they had returned from England, Clarisse giving him her wise advice as well as just listening to him, and Joseph had to admit that she was right- it was time to let the past go, and if his father hadn't accepted him for who he was, that was his problem... everyone who knew him admired and liked him, and both Mia and Clarisse adored him....

"I'm sure, deep down, your father was proud of you, but he just couldn't say anything," Clarisse had said only the night before, after dinner with Alice, Lynn and BJ, and while Joseph wanted to agree with her, he also knew that it mightn't be true.

The investiture ceremony had occupied everyone's thoughts since Mia had announced the date only days earlier, and the entire palace was in an uproar, but they all made it perfectly clear that Joseph deserved it 100 per cent.

"You never know, in a few years, you could recommend me to Her Majesty!" Scott had joked when he had seen Joseph, and the older man only had to laugh.

"We'll have to see you do some work before I can do that!" he joked.

BJ, Lynn and Alice had arrived the evening before, and while Alice looked sad at times, she admitted that she was ''feeling much better'' and BJ had announced that she was moving in with them once the house had been sold.

"I never said I was going to!" Alice scolded him the previous night, but even Joseph had thought it was a good idea. "However... if it makes my other son and his beautiful wife come to England more often to see us, I'll do it," she added with a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Joe.

"That's blackmail!" he had protested with a frown, but Clarisse had spoken up immediately.

"Definitely.... it's not as if we have anything else to do... and there are still plenty of shops that need me visiting them!"

The three of them had immediately endeared themselves to Mia, and even BJ had to say admiringly

"You've got a good granddaughter there, Joe!"

"So... are you nervous?" BJ suddenly asked, bringing Joseph back from his thoughts, and Joe had to smile as he turned to look at his brother.

"Why on earth would I be nervous? It's not as if I'm getting married again... and, besides, Clarisse is sharing the spotlight with me!"

"True, but she's used to it.... " BJ suddenly sat up, looking serious. "I'm going to say something now that you're probably not going to like, but.... I think Dad would be proud of you today."

"Really?" Joseph looked disbelieving as he rummaged through one of his bedside cabinet drawers for the cuff links Clarisse had given him only days earlier as a 'pre-Investiture' gift. "Do you think he would have been here today?"

"Joe... you've got to let it go...."

"I know, and with Clarisse's help I am.... but still, over 60 years of thinking your father doesn't like you doesn't go away in an instant...."  
"I know, and I think he realized that as well as...."

BJ reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope which he then handed to his brother.

"Which is why he asked me to give you this... I think Mother really got stuck into him when we all left, but I think... I think he felt bad for what he said to you...."

Joseph stared at the envelope with his name on the front.... if only he had said whatever was in the letter rather than write it down... but, as Clarisse had pointed out earlier, he mightn't have been able to say it....

"Read it...." BJ encouraged him and Joseph sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly opened the envelope as BJ discreetly disappeared out of the room....

"_Dear Joseph_

_I hope this letter doesn't reach you too late... I hope that your brother gives you this before you decide never to visit us again... This is hard for me to say, and I know this is the cowards way out, but... we both know I was never any good with tender words and emotions...._

_All I want to say is I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything... I'm sorry for how I treated you for much of your life, always judging and questioning your decisions, shutting you out of the family and for never admitting how proud I am of you._

_Yes, I wanted you to realize that life is hard, you have to work for what you want and need, but you didn't need to know that- you learnt it your way and you did all you had to do to reach where you are now... and I admire you so much for that. I was thinking about what Clarisse said to me that day we had words, and she may be right- I pushed you because I thought I could, but I couldn't- I never could... you had your own mind and your own plans and you stuck to them like glue. I guess... I guess I was jealous...._

_As for Clarisse, I am sorry for everything I said about and to her- she is NOT too glamorous for you and she does deserve you as you do her.... she really is a lovely woman and I can see that you make each other so very happy... that's all I ever wanted for you, and I can see that you are with her.... Please tell her that I'm sorry for everything, and that I do approve of her... 100 percent...._

_Joseph, you are my son and I'm proud of you... I'm just very sorry that I never did anything to make you proud of me....._

_Father"_

Joseph sat there for a long time, staring at the paper before he realized that someone was sitting beside him, an arm around him, and he looked over to see Clarisse sitting there, watching him carefully.

"When did you come in?"

"BJ told me that I was needed... and I obviously am... that letter..." she looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. "That letter is extraordinary..."

"I don't know what to say," he said as he looked down at the letter again, still stunned at what he had read. "What do you think?"

"I think that he did love you... and he just couldn't say it," she said softly as she rested her cheek against his shoulder for a moment. "He was jealous, but he loved you...."

"And he approved of you," he added softly and Clarisse smiled.

"Yes... but I've long since forgiven him for what he said about and to me..."

"I just wish....I just wish he had been able to say that all to me," he admitted as he tucked the letter into an inner pocket and turned to Clarisse with an sad expression. "I wish he had told me sooner..."

"I know you do... but at least he's told you now, so you can let this all rest in peace.... how do you feel about it?"

"I'm stunned and surprised... but I feel as if a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders.... I'm free...."

"You always were free... but free from anger and disappointment, yes you are free now... and you can now move on with your life with your wife....and as a Sir!"

He rolled his eyes at that one as she stood up and proffered her hand to him.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" he groaned as he stood up and accepted her hand.

"No... but you deserve this.... and it's definitely a special day with your family...."

"And Mia doing the ceremony... and with you as a fellow recipient," he teased as he wove his arms around her waist and pulled her close as she blushed before he leaned over and kissed her.

"By the way," she said when they finally pulled apart and headed towards the main doors hand in hand. "Could we make a visit to the cemetery in the next few days... you've had closure in your life, so now I can have closure in mine...."

"Whenever you want, my love," he beamed as he opened the door for her and followed her through before grabbing her hand again.

"We all need a little closure in our lives... just as long as it's not our marriage!"

"Oh no," Clarisse said with a smile as she squeezed his hand. "Our marriage is not for closure... it's only the beginning....."


End file.
